Tout pour les fans
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: Deadpool découvre, désespéré, que son fandom est bien plus petit que celui de ses concurrents de chez MARVEL… Même si ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, il décide de remédier à cette injustice au plus vite, et par tous les moyens possibles. Et devinez qui va-t-il choisir de harceler pour parvenir à ses fins ? Spideypool. Fic pour le fun, ne pas prendre au sérieux!
1. Prologue

**Ca y'est mes cobayes, je me lance sur le fandom Deadpool ! Plus exactement le spideypool, comme vous l'aurez compris…**

 **Je me base sur les films the amazing spiderman, que j'ai largement préféré à la première trilogie !**

 **C'est parti pour un OS. S'il vous plaît, je pourrais effleurer l'idée de lui offrir une suite ! Je vous préviens : c'est du grand n'importe quoi =D ( Du Deadpool, quoi.)**

 **J'ai choisi de représenter les voix dans la tête de deadpool par l'écriture en** **Gras et en Itallique.**

 **La bise,**

 **Laukaz.**

* * *

\- Teen Wolf, Supernatural, Avengers… Et vas-y que je te donne du Sherlock, du one piece… Et moi dans l'histoire, bordel ?

Affalé dans son siège de bureau, les jambes écartées dans une attitude fort peu élégante, Wade parcourait rageusement les pages d'un célèbre site de fictions tout en enfournant une quantité impressionnante de Tacos dans sa bouche.

\- Sérieusement, la moitié des textes parlent de gens que personne connaît ! Et moi ? Quatorzième page et pas la moindre minuscule mention du magnifique Deadpool !

\- **Magnifique, t'abuses pas un peu là ?**

\- C'est encore une voix dans ma tête, qui parle, ou c'est l'auteure ?

\- **… C'est toi qui vois, mon pote.**

\- _M'oubliez pas, les gars._

Le mercenaire soupira et se gratta l'entrejambe, pensif.

\- Ca marche du feu de dieu pour les Avengers… En plus leurs fans leur font faire plein de choses sexuelles. Pourquoi tout le monde veut lire des histoires qui parlent de Tony Stark en train de faire tuc-tuc avec Loki ?

\- **Deux gars sexy qui se tripotent, ça fait fonctionner l'imaginaire ?**

\- _Mais nous aussi on est sexy, non ?_

Pour appuyer ses propos, Wade se redressa d'un bond et bomba le torse, contractant ses biceps moulé dans le lycra rouge de son costume.

Devinant que l'auteure se contentait d'un regard dubitatif, il lui adressa un geste vulgaire de la main avant de décider de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

\- Bon. Soyons sérieux une minute. Mon fandom est presque inexistant, et c'est intolérable.

\- **Pas inexistant… Juste limité. C'est parceque tu ne tapes pas les bons mots clés.**

\- Ah oui ?

\- _Oui. Essaye spideypool._

Loin de se faire prier, les doigts véloces du mercenaire volèrent sur le clavier.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha en apercevant les premières images proposées par un célèbre moteur de recherche.

\- Quoi ? On écrit sur moi, mais juste pour être le faire valoir de cette foutue araignée ?!

\- **Moi je trouve ça romantique!**

Deadpool indiqua d'un doigt accusateur une image censurée de lui et Peter dans une position des plus explicites.

\- Ah parceque c'est romantique, ça ?

\- **_…_**

\- **_… Bon, c'est peut-être pas le terme adéquat…_**

Il chassa la réponse d'un geste de la main, boudeur.

Un chien accourut vers lui, la gueule chargée d'explosifs qu'il avait dû ramasser sous le lit. Wade lui ôta en grognant, et les jeta non loin, à côté d'une collection de canards en plastique et de déguisements de soubrettes.

\- Bon, faudrait que je commence à faire quelque chose, là parce que le lecteur va vite se faire chier. Une idée ? Moi aussi j'ai un film, moi aussi j'ai un jeu-vidéo ! Pourquoi ils n'écrivent pas sur moi ?! Comment on va remédier à ça ?

\- **Glander ça me va.**

\- Come on ! faut qu'on soit plus cool que ça !

\- **On prend les katanas et on va tabasser un méchant, ou fait un truc totalement débile comme d'habitude !**

\- _Depuis quand on s'inquiète du scénario de toutes façons ?_

Deadpool croisa les bras, vaguement énervé.

\- Bon, de toutes façons c'est moi le héros de cette fic, alors je fais ce que je veux.

\- **A la bonne heure.**

\- Donc histoire de remonter ma cote de popularité, j'vais imiter ceux pour qui ça marche bien.

\- _Nan, sérieux ?_

\- Si c'est ça que les fans veulent ! Et ouais! Spidey, j'aaariiiiive, hurla-t-il avant de se jeter par la fenêtre de son appartement.

* * *

\- Dégage de là, abruti.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Spidey !

Ignorant les injonctions du jeune homme, il se glissa dans sa chambre via la fenêtre. Peter recula de mauvaise grâce, mais le laissa faire.

\- J'ai du boulot, Wade. Les études, la photo, tout ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'intéressé s'affala sur le lit du jeune homme avec un sans-gêne qui lui était coutumier.

\- J'ai un projet à te soumettre. Pour augmenter notre cote de popularité.

Peter se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de son ordinateur.

Il connaissait Wade Wilson depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Le mercenaire l'avait harcelé des jours durant lorsqu'il sortait en tant que Spider-Man, lui hurlant sur tous les toits qu'il était son plus grand fan. Peter l'avait repoussé un nombre de fois incalculable, mais cela ne semblait pas arrêter son stalker.

Par la force des choses, et à force de passer du temps avec lui, il avait fini par supporter sa présence. Supporter, vraiment, pas plus. Et puis, un jour, lors d'un combat contre le caméléon qui tournait mal, Wade était apparu pout lui filer un coup de main. Ils avaient vaincu leur ennemi de justesse, mais la victoire avait un prix. Lors de l'affrontement, le masque de Peter était tombé, révélant à son surprenant allié sa véritable identité.

Wade avait juré de garder le silence, promesse que, jusqu'à présent, il semblait respecter.

Si Peter pouvait désormais se présenter à lui visage découvert, il n'avait lui-même jamais vu le visage de Wade, que celui-ci prenait grand soin de dissimuler.

\- On avait dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir plus de deux fois par semaine ici, répondit Peter, sans s'intéresser aux propos du mercenaire.

\- Mais j'ai ramené des chimichangas, se justifia Deadpool en sortant une boîte écrasée d'un repli de son costume.

L'adolescent rendit les armes.

De toute façon, il était inutile de lutter contre Wade, lorsque celui-ci avait une idée en tête.

\- Bon . C'est quoi cette histoire de popularité ?

\- Faut que toi et moi, on ait du sexe ensemble.

Peter le jaugea un instant du regard, comme dans l'attente d'un « non je déconne « qui ne vint pas. Comprenant que son ami était sérieux, il répondit froidement :

\- Tu sors.

\- Ouais c'est ça l'idée… Et je rentre. Et je ressors. Et je re-rentres… Héhé, t'as compris la vanne ?

Peter ne dut pas apprécier l'humour, car il saisit Deadpool par l'arrière de la nuque pour l'obliger à quitter le lit ou il s'était avachi.

\- Allez soit-cool, c'est pour une fic ! se justifia le mercenaire, battant des bras et des jambes pour fuir l'emprise de l'araignée.

Peter, désabusé, consentit à le relâcher et se frotta les yeux comme pour éclaircir ses idées.

\- Wade. Est-ce que parfois, tes paroles ont un sens ? Je veux dire, fait un effort mec, c'est dur de te suivre. Tu as une dernière chance de m'expliquer posément ton problème, avant que je décide de te trancher la tête. Je sais qu'elle repoussera, mais ça me laissera toujours une demi-heure de tranquillité.

Alors, Wade expliqua. D'une manière posée et rationnelle tout à fait inhabituelle de sa part.

\- C'est ce que les fans attendent. Ça marche pour tous les héros de livres, de séries, et de comics. Ça les fait rêver, d'imaginer Tony Stark et Steve Rogers en train de faire des galipettes. Et c'est pareil pour nous deux ! Dit-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause !

Peter observait attentivement son vis-à-vis, en pleine réflexion. Deadpool sourit largement.

 **-Bingo, c'est gagné !**

 _\- Attends, tu trouves pas que c'est un peu facile ? Il devrait pas être plus difficile à convaincre ?_

 **\- Bah non, c'est notre histoire je te rappelle ! Pas besoin de cohérence ! Il va nous tomber dans les bras, et à nous la célébrité ! On va quand même pas se prendre un râteau dans NOTRE histoire, non ?**

\- L'idée est intéressante, susurra Peter en se rapprochant du mercenaire.

\- **Tu vois, c'est ce que je t'ai dit !**

Sa main se posa sur le torse de Wade, qui n'en revenait pas de sa bonne étoile.

Peter s'approchait encore, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent l'oreille de son partenaire.

\- Tu oublies juste une chose…

Sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, le lycéen repoussa violement l'intrus, le propulsant à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Moi j'ai déjà plein de fans, et ma cote de popularité est au plus haut ! Et maintenant, casse-toi de chez-moi et fous moi la paix, espèce de pervers ! A plus !

Comme au ralenti, Deadpool sentit con corps subir les implacables lois de la pesanteur.

Sa chute dura mille ans, durant lesquels les paroles de son spidey résonnèrent douloureusement au fond de son crâne dérangé.

Il s'écrasa finalement au sol, dans un bruit inquiétant d'os brisés.

Il eut juste le temps de voir Peter lui faire un petit signe de la main avant de fermer les volets, et la fenêtre.

Il resta immobile, allongé sur le trottoir, ignorant les regards outrés des passants qui devaient contourner son corps à moitié disloqué.

\- Je vais rester là, un peu, et réfléchir…

\- **Bon bah, c'est pas gagné les gars…**

\- _Ouep._

\- **On réessaye demain ?**

\- _Ouep._

\- **Avec une autre technique peut-être ?**

\- _… Ouep. Celle-là, elle fait trop mal._

* * *

 **Et voilà pour mon premier essai, une maigre contribution à ce fandom qui mérite plus de textes ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu, je pourrais bien faire une suite à cet OS le cas échéant !**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz.**


	2. Ch 1 : Hots-dogs et hamsters

**Salut mes lapins !**

 **Alors visiblement une suite ça vous brancherait bien…**

 **Ça tombe bien, ça me brancherait bien aussi. Et DP aussi, je crois. Il n'aime pas rester sur un échec.**

 **Bon, je ne sais pas trop ou on va, mais au moins on y va !**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de lire mes expériences.**

* * *

 **Abella Chimra : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on doive vraiment avoir confiance dans l'imagination de DP. J'ai peur du résultat :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Hots-dogs et hamsters**

* * *

Voilà, on était demain.

Et Wade avait mis la nuit à profit pour établir un plan infaillible.

Dans le genre parfait, zéro défaut, comme préparé par un vrai héros quoi.

Hier, Peter l'avait repoussé sans ménagement.

\- **Moi je pense que c'est parce qu'il avait faim.**

\- _Clairement. L'estomac vide, on n'agit plus de manière rationnelle._

Deadpool médita un instant l'hypothèse des voix.

Il se sourit dans le miroir pour vérifier son sex appeal – toujours parfait- et s'étira paresseusement.

\- Ou alors il est hétéro. Ou alors il ne veut pas envisager de s'approcher davantage d'un mercenaire instable et schizophrène. Ou alors il refuse le contact d'autres êtres humains depuis qu'il se considère responsable de la mort de sa petite amie, Gwen.

\- **Oh…**

Un suspense insoutenable d'une seconde s'étira, avant que Wade n'éclate de rire.

\- Nan j'dec ! Clairement, c'est parce qu'il avait faim. Allez, on se casse ! On est prêts ? Ça va être rapide !

\- **Rapide c'est notre genre de toutes façons… Héhéhé.**

\- _Allez, c'est parti !_

Dun geste précis, Wade activa le téléporteur fixé à sa ceinture.

Une seconde après, il disparaissait de ses appartements.

Une seconde après, il débarquait en plein milieu de la chambre de Peter. Il attrapait à l'aveugle le poignet du jeune homme avachi sur son lit et activait de nouveau son téléporteur.

Une seconde après, ils arrivaient tous deux en pleine ville, devant le stand d'un vendeur de hot-dogs.

Une seconde après, Peter se retrouvait avec un Hot Dog de belle taille dans la main, et face à un Wade tout sourire et fier de son initiative.

-Wade. Je. Vais. T'égorger.

La menace, énoncée d'un ton plat et d'une voix rauque, prit le mercenaire par surprise.

Seulement alors, il remarqua que Peter était en caleçon, les cheveux en désordre et les yeux à peine ouverts.

\- Ben alors mon chou ? Pourquoi t'es à moitié nu ?

\- JE DORMAIS, ABRUTI ! IL EST SEPT HEURES DU MATIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS FAIRE EXACTEMENT ? Hurla l'araignée, menaçant l'autre de son hot dog dans de grands gestes inquiétants.

\- J'étais un peu pressé, reconnut l'intéressé, la tête basse et les bras dans le dos en signe de soumission. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir !

\- **C'est vrai qu'on s'est troués sur le timing, là, les gars…**

\- _Il fait encore nuit et les rues sont presque vides…_

Les rares passants, ainsi que le tenancier de la boutique de hots dogs, jetaient un regard ahuri envers l'étrange duo.

\- Ramène-moi tout de suite, menaça Peter, qui ne tenait pas à ce que cette scène finisse quelque part sur les réseaux sociaux.

Contrit, Deadpool grommela dans son masque, mais s'empressa d'accéder à la demande de l'araignée. Le propriétaire du stand leur cria dessus, insatisfait de voir les clients disparaître sans payer.

Une fois de nouveau à l'abri des regards et du frais vent matinal, Peter se hâta d'enfiler un tee-shirt avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Wade.

Ce dernier s'attendait à se faire insulter de tous les noms. Il n'en fut rien.

\- Bon Wade. C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda très calmement Peter, une ombre de lassitude dans la voix.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit défait du jeune homme.

\- Ben, je voulais te faire plaisir, te changer les idées…

\- C'est gentil. Mais tu sais, on ne téléporte pas des gens en train de dormir devant un stand de hots-dogs à 7 heures du mat.

\- Et si c'avait été des Tacos ?

Vaincu par l'humour de son aîné, Peter ne put retenir un sourire.

Un sourire fatigué, mais un sourire quand même.

\- T'es incroyable.

\- Je sais. Bon tu t'habilles et on y retourne ?

Un coussin s'écrasa sur son visage avec force, lui arrachant un grognement.

\- On est samedi. J'ai besoin de ma grasse-matinée. Et c'est la quatrième fois cette semaine que tu viens, ça dépasse notre contrat.

Deadpool lui offrit une belle grimace derrière son masque.

C'est Peter qui avait instauré cette histoire de « ne pas plus de deux fois par semaine », sous prétexte qu'il allait devenir fou à côtoyer davantage le mercenaire.

Mais, comme bien souvent, le susdit mercenaire n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

\- Tu sais que je vais faire partie des Avengers ? Enfin, c'est en projet pour le moment, annonça soudain le plus jeune.

\- Ah oui ? Moi, ils ne m'ont toujours pas rappelé.

\- **Ils ont dû perdre notre numéro.**

\- _… Pour la quatorzième fois._

La discussion se poursuivit gentiment, mélange harmonieux de critiques et de médisances envers les autres membres de la communauté héroïque.

En arrière-plan, Wade n'oubliait pas son objectif initial.

\- **Bon, j'ai pas l'impression que notre coup du hot dog ait fonctionné.**

\- _Pourtant on avait une super vanne avec la grosse saucisse…_

Wade chassa les voix d'un geste de la main.

\- J'ai encore mal d'hier, se plaignit-il à son ami. T'y es pas allé mollo !

\- T'avais qu'à pas dire des trucs aussi gênants ! Et puis tu mens, t'es déjà parfaitement réparé je suis sûr.

\- Touché. N'empêche, t'as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Le regard de mort que lui renvoya l'araignée aurait dissuadé n'importe qui de prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire.

Mais Wade n'avait jamais été très doué pour percevoir ce genre de détails subtils.

\- Parce que vraiment, si je demande à l'auteure, elle peut nous arranger une petite scène vite-fait et tout, ça devrait vraiment booster notre…

Un nouveau coussin s'écrasa sur son nez, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes délires malsains !

\- Allez quoi, soit pas si étroit d'esprit !

\- **Et d'autre part…**

Wade tenta de fuir l'étreinte du coussin que Peter maintenait fermement entre eux, barrière de tissu infranchissable.

Le mercenaire tendit les lèvres en avant pour tenter de voler un baiser à l'araignée, mais sa bouche ne rencontra que le dos d'une main qui encastra sa tête contre le mur le plus proche.

Peter serait bon pour reboucher une fissure.

\- Aie-euh !

\- Peter ? tout va bien ?

La voix de tante May résonnait depuis l'étage du bas. La pauvre femme devait s'étonner de tout ce raffut à une heure si matinale.

\- Oui oui c'est rien, je me suis cogné ! cria précipitamment Peter à son attention.

Ses yeux, chargés de menaces implicites, interdisaient à Wade de commettre le moindre acte qui révèlerait sa présence. Il se redressa pour indiquer la fenêtre à son invité, et l'enjoindre à déguerpir.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de me harceler, chuchota-t-il. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour tes expériences !

\- Mais c'est toi que je veuuuux, gémit le mercenaire en faisant mine de se traîner à ses pieds.

\- Parle moins fort !

\- Fais-moi un bisou !

\- Parle moins fort nom de dieu !

\- Seulement si tu me fais un bisou !

\- Je vais te faire un bisou.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Avec mon poing. Dans ta gueule. Et maintenant parle moins fort !

Wade soupira, résigné. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, prêt à l'enjamber pour disparaître.

\- Si tu changes d'avis…

Peter se frotta les yeux, en pleine réflexion. Il choisit de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

\- Ecoute, Wade. Je ne cherche pas ce type de plans en ce moment. J'ai pas la tête à ça. Je veux pas de sexe. Et encore moins avec un homme. Et encore moins avec un homme qui aurait l'âge d'être mon père.

\- Je t'emmerde, je ne suis pas si vieux !

\- Et encore moins avec un homme qui aurait l'âge d'être mon père et qui est complètement dérangé ! poursuivit Peter comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

Il inspira profondément. Son ton s'adoucit.

\- Merci d'être passé.

Et, étrangement, il semblait sincère.

Ce constat rasséréna son aîné, qui hocha simplement la tête.

\- A plus, spidey.

\- A plus, Wade.

* * *

C'est quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il bricolait un fusil à hamsters, que Deadpool eut une révélation.

\- Et mais attends ! Il a dit je ne veux pas « ce type de plan » ! Peut-être que si c'était une vraie relation ça l'intéresserait ?! Non ?

\- **Du coup faudrait le séduire et tout ?**

\- _Chaud… Faudrait être romantique tout ça. être un poète. On n'est pas un poète._

\- Mais ta gueule ! Je suis grave un poète !

\- **Grave un poète ?**

\- Bah oui ! Tiens, voilà un Haïku : J'aime pas les brocolis/C'est dégueu/Pourquoi ce n'est pas de la viande ?

\- **…**

La beauté de la chose eut au moins l'effet de faire taire les voix.

Deadpool caressa distraitement le hamster qui lui servait de cobaye.

\- Bon, okay, on part là-dessus alors. Je sens que cette quête de notoriété va être plus complexe que prévue…

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Si Deadpool savait que vous êtes déjà 10 à suivre cette fic, il serait satisfait de voir que ses efforts portent leurs fruits ! En tous cas vos petits mots m'ont bien fait plaisir, mille mercis !**

 **A très vite,**

 **La bise,**

 **Laukaz**


	3. Ch 2 : Echelle et nœud papillon

**Salut mes Cobayes !**

 **Merci pour votre enthousiasme, ca fait chaud au cœur ! Je vous propose donc la suite des aventures de notre mercenaire pervers et de notre araignée harcelée.**

 **Kaelle** **: Tu connais DP, il lui en faut toujours plus… Tant qu'il ne détrônera pas les Avengers, il ne sera pas satisfait =D Autant dire que j'ai du boulot xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Echelle et nœud papillon**

* * *

\- Allez, courage, on est sur le bon chemin.

 **-Mais le nœud papillon c'est super désagréable…**

 _\- Il faut souffrir pour séduire_ **…**

Deadpool se racla la gorge, vérifia rapidement son haleine et frappa trois coups mesurés sur le carreau de la fenêtre.

Qui s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Peter alarmé et sanglé dans son costume de spider-man.

Les deux hommes eurent l'air aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

\- Wade, qu'est ce que tu fais en costard, à une heure du mat, avec des poireaux dans la main, sur une échelle devant ma fenêtre ?! T'as dix secondes pour trouver une explication qui tient la route !

\- Si tu ne m'empêchais pas de passer par la porte, je n'aurais pas eu à mettre l'échelle ! Se justifia le mercenaire, agitant les quatre poireaux qu'il tenait.

Spider-man, éberlué, ne trouva rien à répondre à cet argument d'une parfaite logique. Wade poursuivit, en tendant le bouquet de légumes à l'araignée :

\- Bref. Ah, tiens, c'est pour toi. Les fleuristes étaient fermés, mais il y a cette petite superette sur la cinquième ouverte jusqu'à 4 heures du mat…

Peter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Wade l'observait silencieusement, visiblement contrarié de le voir dans son costume de super héros.

\- Je voudrais t'emmener dans un endroit classe, tu veux pas redevenir un être humain normal ? Attends, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Appuyant ses propos d'un geste, il fouilla l'une de ses poches pour en extraire un spray.

Il secoua la bombe marquée d'un logo anti-insecte et la vaporisa sur l'adolescent.

Il n'eut en retour qu'un coup de poireau au visage.

\- Wade, arrête-tes conneries !

-Aieuh !

Sans plus de ménagement, Peter écarta son stalker d'un geste, menaçant de le faire tomber à bas de son échelle. Une toile jaillit de ses mains, et il s'éloigna vers les toits alentour sans autres explications.

Vexé de voir son nouveau plan tomber à l'eau- encore-, Wade se téléporta à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe spideychou ?

-j'ai pas le temps de jouer, Wade… Je surveille les fréquences de police, et il se passe un truc pas net au centre !

Comme pour lui donner raison, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se balançaient entre les toits, des sirènes se faisaient entendre, et quelques camionnettes de police sillonnaient les rues à toute vitesse.

La nouvelle eut le don d'agacer le mercenaire.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a un connard qui attaque la ville le soir où je prévois ma soirée romantique ?!

\- Ouais, c'est à peu près ça, ouais…

De grosses colonnes de fumées noires s'élevaient face à eux, menaçantes. Elles émergeaient de l'emplacement de la fête foraine, cerclée des lumières bleues des gyrophares.

Ils s'approchèrent du sol en urgence, et la panique qui régnait en ces lieux les submergea.

Des familles entières fuyaient en criant ce qui leur apparut comme l'épicentre du problème.

Les nacelles de la grande roue partaient en fumée, éclairant la nuit comme autant de torches embrasées.

De nombreux coups de feu transperçaient la nuit.

Peter se mit à courir en direction de la grande roue.

A sa grande surprise, Deadpool le dépassa bien vite, deux immenses marteaux sortis d'on ne sait ou en main.

\- Je vais lui faire regretter à cet enfoiré, grognait-il en courrant comme un dératé, toujours dans son costume de soirée.

Peter dut accélérer le rythme pour le rattraper.

C'est côte à côte qu'ils découvrirent l'instigateur de cette panique.

Sous son masque, le sang quitta le visage de Peter.

\- C'est pas vrai… Carnage…

\- Tu m'étonnes, apprécia Deadpool en avisant les corps de victimes étalées au sol.

\- Mais non, abruti. Carnage c'est son nom.

\- Le nom de qui ?

\- Le nom de ça.

Le doigt indiqua une silhouette sombre qui sautait du toit d'un grand huit sur une autre attraction.

Un symbiote, simple humain enchâssé dans un costume vivant aux capacités incroyables, semait la terreur.

Deadpool avait déjà vu Venom, le double maléfique de son ami. Leur ennemi de ce soir lui ressemblait, constitué du même matériau mais d'une teinte rouge.

Il projetait des tentacules visqueuses autour de lui pour se déplacer, à la manière des toiles de l'araignée.

 **\- Mais en plus dégueu quand même.**

 **-** Je m'en occupe, intima Peter qui se jetait déjà à la rencontre de cet ennemi qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Carnage disparaissait alors au cœur d'une de ses maisons hantées très en vogue, parsemée de décors effrayants et de mannequins de mauvais goût.

La police s'approcha, encerclant le bâtiment.

Les autorités suspendirent l'assaut en voyant leur héros local se précipiter à la suite de Carnage.

L'obscurité qui régnait au cœur de l'attraction, et l'étrange silence perturbé par les bruits extérieurs n'avait rien de rassurant.

Peter tomba nez à nez avec une sorcière grimaçante.

\- Carnage ! Montre-toi !

Un rire maléfique préenregistré lui répondit alors qu'il avançait au cœur du labyrinthe.

-Je sais que tu es-là, lâche !

Un tentacule rouge vint s'écraser sur son estomac, le pliant en deux et lui coupant le souffle.

Peter recula sous le choc, se rappelant alors douloureusement que le symbiote parvenait à déjouer son sens d'araignée.

Il projeta une toile à l'aveugle, sans grand succès.

Un nouveau filament rouge visait cette fois son crâne : l'adolescent l'évita au dernier moment, et sentit juste l'extrémité du symbiote effleurer ses cheveux.

Cette manœuvre venait de lui révéler l'emplacement de son ennemi : il se rua sur lui.

La force de l'impact projeta les deux hommes au sol, alors qu'une nuée de chauves-souris mécaniques volaient au-dessus d'eux.

Des lumières vertes et glauques s'allumèrent pour dévoiler un cimetière en carton-pâte.

La force du symbiote était impressionnante, ses réflexes plus encore.

La partie était loin d'être gagnée.

Peter se retrouva projeté contre un mur décoré de crânes, qui se brisèrent sous l'assaut.

Le choc vida l'air de ses poumons.

Loin d'abandonner, l'adolescent retourna au contact, distribuant coups de pieds et de poings, sans parvenir toutefois à maîtriser son adversaire.

Des mains gluantes se refermèrent autour de sa gorge, en une emprise inextricable.

Les toiles que Peter projeta vers les yeux de la créature ne suffirent pas à lui faire lâcher prise.

L'araignée se débattit, griffant les mains qui l'enserraient, alors que l'oxygène commençait à se faire rare.

La panique aiguisant le processus, sa vision devint floue et piquetée de points noirs, et ses forces l'abandonnèrent.

Il était sur le point de s'évanouir lorsqu'une vive lumière, suivie d'une déflagration, lui vrilla le cerveau.

Deadpool.

Avec un lance-flamme.

 _Normal._

Carnage couina lorsque le feu embrasa son costume. Il relâcha son emprise, et Peter glissa au sol, les mains sur sa gorge douloureuse.

\- Tu m'as niqué ma soirée, j'allais conclure ! Pour la peine, on fait un barbecue ? proposa Wade, déchargeant une nouvelle salve brûlante sur le symbiote qui battait en retraite.

Son costume fondait, crépitait et tombait en morceau.

Carnage hurla avant de disparaître, purement et simplement.

Wade, ravi de son effet, déposa son arme fétiche pour se porter à la hauteur de Peter.

Il l'aida à se relever.

\- La vache ! Un lance-flamme, carrément ? D'où t'es venu cette idée ?

Autour d'eux, les décors de mauvaise qualité s'embrasaient, et les pompiers investissaient les lieux pour éteindre le début d'incendie.

\- Ben j'ai été voir sur Wikipedia quoi. Il aime pas le feu et les ondes soniques. Puis bon, le feu c'est beaucoup plus classe…

Peter esquissa un sourire, la respiration toujours saccadée, le corps frissonnant.

Sa main pressa l'épaule de Wade.

\- Merci, vieux. Tes méthodes sont … spéciales. Mais efficaces.

\- De rien. J'ai le droit à un bisou ?

\- T'es encore là-dessus ? S'offusqua l'araignée, transformant son geste affectueux en une pichenette sur le nez du mercenaire.

\- Mais attends ça marche du feu de dieu !

 **-Ahah… du FEU de dieu…**

\- On à déjà 18 personnes qui suivent cette fic !

-Wade.

\- Oui.

-Ferme-là, si c'est pour dire des conneries !

\- Et mon bisou ?

Peter soupira. Quand le fêlé avait une idée dans la tête…

Ils quittèrent tranquillement la foire et décidèrent de rentrer à pieds, pour profiter du calme nocturne. Peter choisit de clouer le bec insupportable une bonne fois pour toute.

\- J'embrasse pas les gens dont j'ai jamais vu la tête !

La remarque sécha Wade sur place. Il croisa les bras, renfrogné et soudain très sérieux.

\- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de voir ma tête.

Spider-man haussa une épaule, peu convaincu.

Il avait déjà aperçu de Wade sa mâchoire et ses lèvres, lorsque celui-ci soulevait à peine son masque pour pouvoir manger.

C'est tout. Il n'avait jamais vu le moindre morceau de peau autre. Le peu qu'il connaissait était grêlé, abîmé, craquelé.

Tout de même. Il aurait aimé connaître l'aspect de celui qu'il considérait désormais, de fait, comme un ami.

Wade préféra changer de sujet. Il s'étira en baillant, visiblement satisfait.

Son nœud papillon était de travers, sa chemise blanche maculée de cendres et sa veste déchirée par endroits.

\- Bon. C'était pas la soirée que j'imaginais, mais c'était romantique quand-même, non ?

\- Romantique ? C'est ça romantique pour toi ? S'inquiéta Peter, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison de Tante May.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, je te signale !

L'adolescent se renfrogna.

\- Je gérais parfaitement la situation, j'aurais pu me débrouiller sans toi…

\- Un peu de respect pour tes aînés !

Peter s'arrêta devant la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Rentre chez toi.

\- Quoi ? Tu me chasses ? Après ce qu'on vient de vivre ! Tu es traumatisé, il ne faut pas que tu dormes seul…

-Wade, rentre chez-toi !

\- Come on ! On pourrait faire une pyjama party ! Laisse moi dormir avec toi !

Peter sût qu'il lui faudrait discuter des heures pour convaincre le mercenaire de le laisser tranquille. Il opta pour une autre stratégie.

\- OK.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Tu peux dormir par terre si tu veux. J'ai un matelas.

\- QUoiii !?

Ils poursuivirent la discussion en chuchotant dans les escaliers, pour ne pas réveiller tante May :

\- Tu vas me laisser dormir par terre ?! C'est honteux !

\- J'ai qu'un lit une place, Wade !

\- T'inquiètes, je me ferais tout petit ! Et puis t'es tellement maigre que tu comptes que comme une demie-personne ! Et si on s'emboîte correctement…

\- Va te faire foutre ! Personne ne va s'emboîter ici ce soir ! Toi tu comptes pour trois ! C'est par terre ou rien !

\- Pffff…

* * *

Wade, allongé sur le côté, observait la respiration calme et régulière de l'adolescent caché sous les draps.

\- J'en reviens pas…

 **\- On est en train de se faire friendzone les gars… Dans notre propre fic…**

 _-Mais c'est vrai qu'il est tout petit, son lit…_

Le mercenaire soupira, et tenta de prendre les choses du bon côté.

-Au moins, pour une fois, il ne nous a pas _physiquement_ jetés dehors. C'est une forme de progrès.

 **\- Peut-être, mais c'est pas avec aussi peu d'action sexuelle qu'on va gagner des lecteurs !**

Wade haussa un sourcil, surpris.

L'espace de cette soirée, il avait totalement oublié son plan initial.

Il avait totalement oublié qu'il faisait ça pour les fans, et la notoriété.

\- Merde… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

L'auteur lui suggéra malicieusement qu'il était peut-être en train de tomber amoureux. Il nia fermement.

\- Arrête voir de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, gamine décérébrée ! Ca risque pas ! Je ne suis qu'un manipulateur froid et sans âme qui aime les gros boobs ! D'ailleurs, pour la peine, si on passe les 25 followers, je me déguise en licorne ! Voilà tout !

L'auteure sourit derrière son ordinateur.

Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

* * *

 **Voilà pour vous mes petits cobayes ! Merci de vos messages ça me fait grave plaisir !**

 **La bise,**

 **Laukaz**


	4. Ch 3 : Soutenance et Licorne?

**Salut mes lapins,**

 **Ça va ?**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos petits mots trop mignons, c'est super motivant. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire également ! En tous cas moi je m'amuse bien à écrire cette fic !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Soutenance et … Licorne ?**

* * *

\- Non mais cette fois c'est sûr, il va nous tuer…

\- **Mais non. On est adorable.**

\- _Si, il va nous tuer. On est obligés de le faire ? C'est pas contre-productif, par rapport à notre idée initiale ?_

Devant l'emploi de si beaux mots par sa propre conscience, Wade resta un instant interloqué.

\- Oui bon les gars, une promesse c'est une promesse ! Je lui ai promis d'y aller, donc j'y vais !

\- _Mais comme ça ?_

\- Oui bah ça aussi c'est une promesse ! Si vous êtes pas contents, gueulez un peu sur l'auteure ! Ou sur les fans, tiens ! Moi j'ai pas le choix, alors je fais comme je peux. Et puis merde, on y va, on va être en retard…

* * *

De nombreux regards accompagnèrent Wade, alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs de l'université.

Il se serait volontiers téléporté directement au bon endroit, mais il avait entre-temps oublié le nom de la salle où Peter l'attendait.

Il la trouva après un bon quart d'heure à attirer l'attention.

\- Merde, je le savais, je suis en retard !

Des voix résonnaient déjà depuis l'autre côté de la salle de classe.

Wade décida d'entrer sans frapper, et de se faire tout petit pour se glisser jusqu'à une place tout au fond.

C'aurait été plus facile, s'il n'avait pas été déguisé en licorne.

A peine entré dans la salle de conférence, les douze paires d'yeux du jury et celles du public se tournèrent vers lui.

\- **Ok, prenons l'air cool, détendu, relax max, rien de particulier à cette situation…**

C'est donc les mains (enfin les pattes) dans les poches de son costume, et sifflotant le générique de My Little Poney, que Wade gagna une rangée de sièges où il se laissa lourdement tomber.

Il faut dire que le costume, s'il était terriblement kawaii, n 'était pas la chose la plus pratique à porter.

Ni la plus discrète.

Une combinaison intégrale, rose sur le ventre et blanche partout ailleurs, ornée d'une magnifique capuche percée de grands yeux noirs brillants, et surmontée d'une corne magistrale, saupoudrée de paillettes dorées. Le tout, plus doux qu'un nuage, plus brillant qu'une étoile et plus kitsch que des dauphins sculptés dans du marbre rose.

\- **Ils sont tous jaloux, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous regardent comme ça…**

\- _Et Peter, c'est son regard jaloux, ça ?_

\- **Ah non, ça c'est le regard qui dit qu'il va nous tuer.**

En effet, debout sur l'estrade à côté d'un retro-projecteur, le visage de Peter s'était décomposé, virant de sa teinte normale au rouge de son costume, puis au blanc lavabo.

Un stylo dans une main, il venait de s'interrompre en plein milieu d'une phrase, parfaitement décontenancé comme tout le reste de l'audience.

Ne souhaitant pas qu'on l'assimile davantage à l'abruti qui venait de faire son entrée, il se racla la gorge et reprit rapidement :

-Euh… Donc comme je le disais, la technologie des interférons et anticorps monoclonaux…

Le jury s'arracha à la contemplation de l'apparition blanche et rose pour se reconcentrer sur la présentation.

Au fond de l'amphithéâtre, et encore dévisagé par ses quelques voisins, le mercenaire tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles de son ami.

C'était plus laborieux que prévu.

Un PowerPoint défilait au rythme de la présentation. A l'image de Peter, il était sobre mais élégant, précis et intéressant.

Parfait.

\- **Ohla, c'est quoi cette pensée méga fluffy les gars ?**

\- _Ouais, il est pas parfait, il a pas de boobs…_

C'est sur cette remarque pertinente que Wade déposa délicatement sa tête sur un de ses sabots, plus passionné par la vision de Peter en train d'impressionner son auditoire que par le contenu de ses propos.

\- En fait, il est vraiment brillant ce gamin. Tu m'étonnes qu'il veuille pas de moi…

\- **Nous aussi on est intelligents ! Bon, à notre manière, certes… Mais quand même ! On s'en sort toujours !**

\- Oui, mais lui il est _vraiment_ intelligent, en fait.

Ce fut quelques applaudissements polis qui tirèrent le mercenaire de sa réflexion. Après une session de questions sournoises posées par le jury, la présentation prit fin. Professeurs et spectateurs quittèrent peu à peu les lieux, non sans un regard pour la licorne installée au fond à gauche.

Une fois que Peter fut bien certain qu'il ne restait plus personne dans la salle pour témoigner qu'il connaissait bel et bien ce fou furieux, il se jeta en direction de Wade.

\- Je vais te tuer !

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'amphithéâtre et sauta sur le mercenaire, qui l'attrapa au vol.

L'araignée se tordit en tous sens, fuyant l'emprise adverse pour finalement se retrouver hissée sur le dos cotonneux de son ami. Un sourire éclaira ses traits : Wade ne le vit pas, mais il l'entendit dans la remarque du jeune homme.

\- Eh, mais t'es super doux !

Les bras de Peter se refermèrent instinctivement autour du cou soyeux, alors que Wade l'attrapait par les jambes pour l'installer plus confortablement sur son dos.

C'est donc comme s'il portait un enfant de quatre ans sur le dos qu'il quitta la salle.

\- Et mais tu ne me tues pas finalement ?

\- Ben non. T'es le seul de mes amis à être venu. Et puis tu sais, c'est la fac, les profs et les élèves sont habitués à ce type de frasques… Ils croiront que t'es bourré, ou que t'as perdu un pari, quelque chose comme ça.

Comme pour appuyer son argument, un groupe d'élèves au loin leur adressa un signe amical. Wade fut rassuré de constater que son ami prenait plutôt bien l'incident licorne.

\- Tu vas me porter longtemps ?

\- C'est toi qui es venu là !

\- C'était pas prévu !

\- Je te pose ?

\- Oui s'il te plaît.

C'est donc près de la grille que Wade se déchargea de son fardeau, qui le gratifia d'un tapotement affectueux de la corne.

\- Bon, et tu m'expliques la licorne ?

\- Oh, euh, ah, héhé… Ben ça, c'est, tu sais….

Un regard appuyé lui fit comprendre que non, Peter ne savait pas. Wade répondit d'une traite :

\- Enfaitj'avaispromisauxfans… Siellesétaient25jemedéguisaisenlicorneetellessont27ahahtrucdefou…

Devant l'air ahuri de son vis-à-vis, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Fais pas gaffe, des trucs à la Deadpool… Bon allez, on va fêter ta réussite !

\- J'ai pas eu la note encore, remarqua le plus jeune en haussant une épaule.

\- T-t-t, t'as tout déchiré. Je le sais parce que j'ai pas compris la moitié de ce que t'as dit : ça veut dire que c'était des trucs intelligents. Donc je te paye une bière, ou même deux, et on fête ça. Tranquilou.

Peter rendit les armes dans un demi-sourire.

Il n'aurait pas dû accepter qu'une personne de plus se rapproche de lui. Le résultat était toujours catastrophique. Oncle Ben, le père de Gwen, Gwen…

Mais Wade était venu à sa soutenance, alors qu'il ne l'avait mentionnée qu'une fois, vaguement, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Bon. Il était venu en retard.

…

Et déguisé en licorne. Certes.

Mais il était venu quand même.

Et, s'il devait l'avouer, l'étudiant appréciait sa présence. La folie de Deadpool lui changeait les idées et l'empêchait de se morfondre.

De plus, Wade n'avait pas tort.

Il avait carrément déchiré son oral. Aucun doute qu'il serait major, cette année encore.

* * *

\- La chance que tu as de pouvoir être bourré… Avec cette histoire de facteur guérisseur, plus moyen de me prendre une mine !

\- Mais t'es déjà totalement désinhibé en temps normal, alors c'est peut-être pas plus mal !

La soirée s'était envolée, entre tacos et verres de rhum.

Les deux compères s'étaient échoués sur le canapé d'angle d'un bar très en vue.

\- Moi je pourrais prendre des mines, mais j'ai pas assez de fric, remarqua Peter en haussant une épaule.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui paye, rétorqua Wade en faisant signe au serveur de leur ramener la même chose.

Il avait finalement consenti à enlever la capuche de son déguisement – mais pas le reste de la combinaison. Le masque rouge et noir tranchait sur le doux tissu pailleté. Plusieurs clients étaient déjà venus le caresser ou lui tapoter la tête, sous le regard moqueur de son cadet.

Les minutes défilaient à grande vitesse. Peter arguait qu'il devait rentrer, Wade contrait en expliquant que c'était vendredi soir, et que le vendredi soir on fait des trucs des jeunes, voilà tout.

La discussion s'égara sur des sujets plus ou moins triviaux : le monde super-héroïque, le journalisme, la science, les fusils à hamster…

C'est après le septième verre que l'œil de Peter commença à briller de fatigue. Ses phrases étaient moins bien construites, étrangement.

Wade décida que c'était un climat parfait pour avoir une discussion plus sérieuse.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?!

L'improbabilité de la question ne provoqua qu'un éclat de rire chez Peter, qui manqua de s'étouffer dans son huitième verre.

Comprenant, d'après la moue boudeuse de Wade, qu'il était parfaitement sérieux, l'étudiant se força à reprendre son calme et formuler une réponse plus ou moins cohérente.

\- Attends, tu veux dire, outre le fait que je sois un homme, que toi aussi, que tu es trois fois plus âgé que moi et complètement pervers ?

\- Oh,hé, rétorqua l'intéressé en lui jetant un parasol à cocktail au visage. J'ai que trente ans je te signale, et cinq ans d'âge mental, soit une moyenne à 17.5 ans. Alors que toi, avec tes vingt piges et ta maturité d'un homme de cinquante ans, ça te fait une moyenne de 35 ! C'est toi le vieux, na !

La logique de la chose laissa Peter décontenancé, comme bien souvent face à son ami. Il soupira.

\- Et sinon, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre paye le prix de ma compagnie. Trop l'ont fait, ajouta-t-il, beaucoup plus grave.

Wade lui offrit un sourire franc et déroula son bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme pour l'amener à lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, manquant d'étrangler Peter au passage.

\- C'est ça l'intérêt de ma personne. Je suis immortel je te rappelle. Si quelqu'un veut passer par moi pour t'atteindre, ben, il ne pourra pas me tuer, juste me faire extrêmement mal, me torturer ou des trucs comme ça !

\- C'est censé me rassurer ?!

La chamaillerie se poursuivit quelques minutes.

\- Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu fais une fixation là-dessus ?! C'est bizarre non ? C'est quoi ce délire de vouloir m'embrasser ?

La tête écrasée sur le bois de la table, les cheveux en bataille, la main serrée autour d'un verre et les yeux brillants, Peter donnait une bonne représentation de l'étudiant ivre. Ce spectacle attendrit son compagnon.

 _ **« Ohla, mollo l'auteure. « Attendrit » ? Je suis pas du tout attendri ! C'est pas mon genre ! Moi je suis pegi 18, du sang du gore et tout ! Alors vas-y mollo avec le choix des mots ou je te casse les deux genoux ! »**_

Ce spectacle, donc, ATTENDRIT TRES FORTEMENT son compagnon, qui grogna une réponse pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Je te le dit, c'est pour notre popularité…

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Au fond de son crâne, Wade faisait tout pour ne pas entendre la voix de l'auteure qui lui murmurait, moqueuse « C'est surtout parce que t'es en train de tomber amoureux !»

Lorsque Wade estima qu'il était suffisamment tard – ou plutôt, suffisamment tôt, il consentit à libérer Peter et à le ramener sain et sauf au pied de sa maison.

\- Bah c'était cool, conclut très sereinement Peter, qui naviguait les yeux fermés et comptait davantage sur Wade que sur ses propres pieds pour l'emmener à bon port.

\- C'est normal, je suis cool.

\- Tiens, le v'la ton bisou. Maintenant tu me fous la paix.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Peter claqua une bise sonore sur la joue masquée de rouge du mercenaire, avant de disparaître, titubant, dans la cage d'escalier.

Jamais une licorne n'avait été aussi songeuse que celle qui se tenait en plein milieu de la rue à ce moment précis…

* * *

 **VOILA. C'est fait, vous l'avez fait. C'est votre faute, je n'assume rien du tout. Si un jour je ne poste plus, c'est que DP m'a retrouvée et m'a fait payer cette outrecuidance xD**

 **En tous cas j'espère que ça vous plaît !**

 **Encore mille mercis, vous êtes fous !**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	5. Ch 4 : Romantisme et hôtel de charme

**Salut mes petits Cobayes.**

 **Ça va toujours ? Prêts pour de nouvelles aventures EPIQUES ?! ( Hmpf, faut le dire vite )**

 **Parfait. Alors c'est parti !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Romantisme et hôtel de charme**

* * *

Wade jonglait tranquillement avec un Pistolet Beretta M9 9mm Parabellum, magnifique arme de collection – chargée, bien évidement.

L'attention du mercenaire envers sa dangereuse activité n'était pas au plus haut, aussi finit-il par tirer accidentellement sur le mur décrépi qui lui faisait face, sursautant pour l'occasion.

L'auteure se demandait intérieurement pourquoi cette créature faisait quelque chose d'aussi stupide l'intéressé répondit d'un geste vulgaire à son attention.

\- Fous-moi la paix, je réfléchis !

L'auteure pouffa, les lecteurs haussèrent un sourcil peu convaincu : Deadpool et réfléchir dans la même phrase, voilà un bel oxymore.

\- Je t'emmerde ! J'essaye de faire avancer un peu notre business, moi, au moins ! Parcequ'au rythme ou on va, je suis pas prêt de sortir de ma friendzone !

Wade se renfonça dans son fauteuil défoncé, aux ressorts presqu'apparents. Un pli de contrariété déformait son visage masqué habituellement rieur.

\- Non mais c'est vrai quoi. Franchement, regarde ou on en est. Ça va faire un an que je connais l'araignée, et à part m'enterrer plus profondément dans la friendzone, rien que dalle ! Pourquoi tous les autres héros de comics arrivent à serrer sans aucune difficulté ?

Il continua à ronchonner, vidant le chargeur de son arme sur une cible murale dont la forme rappelait étrangement le visage de Wolverine.

\- En plus, il déprime en ce moment.

\- **C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de Gwen…**

\- _Faudrait vraiment qu'on lui change les idées._

\- Ouais mais justement, j'en ai plus, d'idées ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie, je l'ai emmené dans un bar, j'ai dormi dans sa chambre, je suis même allé à sa soutenance : franchement je peux pas faire mieux là !

\- **Faudrait un truc un peu romantique, t'sais, pour mettre les chances de notre côté…**

\- _Genre on l'emmène au cinéma._

\- Trop pas, c'est super cliché ! En plus si c'est pour voir un film de la concurrence, où Tony Stark arrive à serrer plein de meufs, non merci !

\- **On lui paye un resto ?**

\- _Pas notre genre._

\- Je sais ! Hurla Deadpool en se redressant d'un bond. On va faire le truc le plus romantique AU MONDE !

Les voix eurent beau le supplier, elles n'en surent pas plus. Wade se téléportait déjà vers son bien-aimé.

* * *

\- Répète ça ?

\- On va à Paris ma poule, wesh !

Peter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, dépassé une fois de plus par l'enthousiasme débordant et parfaitement incontrôlable de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ecoute, je sais que toi ce n'est pas la forme. Alors on va te changer les idées !

Il pointa sa ceinture du bout du doigt, triomphant. Peter le gratifia d'une tape derrière la tête.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me montre tes boules du doigt ? Si c'est une proposition, j'ai déjà été clair sur le sujet il me semble !

Wade ne se dégonfla pas et secoua la tête.

\- Mon téléporteur, abruti. Tiens prends ma main. On va à Paris.

De nouveau, une brève oscillation des paupières fut sa seule réponse.

\- Paris, ma poule. La beauté, le romantisme, la tour Eiffel sous la neige, l'odeur des croissants, les grenouilles dans les assiettes, les gens hyper stylés habillés en marinière et avec un béret, le vin rouge…

De nouveau, silence éberlué.

Il fallait prendre les choses en main.

Littéralement.

Wade s'accrocha au poignet de Peter, et activa son appareil.

Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient partis.

* * *

\- Vesoul. Vesoul ? Sérieusement ?

Peter fut pris d'un grand éclat de rire. Le visage déconfit de son ami valait tout l'or du monde.

Le téléporteur avait eut un léger « bug ». Ce n'était rien de le dire…

Devant les deux compagnons se tenait une ville morne, grise, aux rues désespérément vides. La brume morose qui pesait sur les lieux achevait de leur conférer un petit côté glauque et solitaire.

Dix minutes plus tard, Peter riait toujours à s'en déchirer les côtes.

Il ne parvenait même plus à suivre les grandes enjambées de Wade, parcourut de spasmes hilares d'une force inouïe.

\- Nan mais si t'avais vu ta tête ! Vesoul !

\- Gna-gna-gna… Un petit problème de GPS, ça arrive à tout le monde…

\- Allez, boude pas. C'est pas si mal, ici.

Wade coula un regard soupçonneux vers Peter, qui se contenait visiblement de ne pas exploser.

Il tint bon environ une seconde.

\- Nan je déconne, j'ai jamais vu une ville aussi moche ! Moi qui m'attendais à la tour Eiffel, aux champs Elysées, au champagne et au foie gras, je suis un peu déçu…

Un sourire moqueur flottait sur ses lèvres. Wade, incapable de bouder bien longtemps, retrouva sa bonne humeur coutumière.

Bon, certes, niveau glamour, on avait connu mieux. Mais au moins le jeune homme s'amusait visiblement, alors qu'ils déambulaient au hasard des rues, notant l'absence d'élégance architecturale et celle d'êtres vivants.

Un malheureux bus, quelques voitures ronchonnes…

Ils finirent tout de même par tomber sur la seule animation du coin : un café miteux engoncé dans une maison branlante.

Des regards peu amènes accueillirent leur entrée.

Il faut dire que Wade, drapé dans son costume de gloire et auréolé de deux katanas et d'une ceinture contenant grenades, armes de poings et explosifs en tout genre, dépareillait un peu.

Des commentaires marmonnés furent échangés entre les quelques vieux installés au comptoir.

\- C'est la mooooooort soupira Wade, sa tête affalée sur la table à côté d'une chope de bière.

\- Pourquoi on ne prend pas ton téléporteur pour retourner à Paris ? S'enquit Peter, qui sirotait distraitement un cocktail local.

\- Il me faut un peu de matos pour vérifier ce qui déconne, j'ai pas envie qu'on se retrouve en plein milieu de l'océan indien, tu vois quoi ?

Peter observa longuement son ami, hésitant entre l'insulter et plaisanter.

Ils avaient le week end pour trouver une solution : lundi, il devait de nouveau être en cours.

\- Alors quoi, on prend l'avion ?

\- C'est mort ! Je passe jamais les contrôles !

\- En même temps…

Le regard appuyé vers les divers équipements du mercenaire soulignait son propos. Personne ne voudrait laisser entrer un fou pareil à bord d'un avion.

A raison, d'ailleurs.

\- Ben t'enlèves ton masque, tu laisses ton matos ici et on se casse !

\- Nope, grogna Wade. J'enlève pas mon masque.

Un instant de silence les sépara.

C'était encore là un des sujets délicat à aborder.

Peter vivait de plus en plus mal cette ignorance. Il se sentait blessé, également, par le refus de Wade d'en dévoiler plus sur lui-même.

Après tout, le mercenaire savait tout de lui ! Son identité, sa famille, ses peines, ses drames, tout. Et lui devait se contenter de miettes d'informations, sans même savoir si elles étaient vraies ou bien issues de l'esprit dérangé de leur propriétaire.

N'avoir jamais vu son son visage était la cerise sur le gâteau. Peter ne pouvait interpréter tout cela que d'une seule façon.

Quelque part, malgré le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, Wade ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Ils s'étaient vus presque tous les jours depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et cette partie de leur amitié n'évoluait pas d'un pouce.

Peter se renfrogna. Wade changea rapidement de sujet. Il n'était pas venu pour se disputer avec Peter, mais il était intransigeant sur le sujet.

\- Et puis de toute façon, le premier aéroport doit-être à des milliards d'années lumières de ce bled…

Peter accepta le glissement de la conversation, une fois de plus. Cependant, il savait pertinemment que ce problème ne pourrait pas se poser éternellement. S'il voulait une amitié crédible, Wade devrait commencer à lui faire confiance.

\- Du coup on fait quoi ?

\- On achète une boîte à outil. Et on se trouve un hôtel.

\- Un hôtel ? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on n'a pas atterri dans la ville la plus touristique du monde ! Ils doivent être douze à tout casser ç vivre ici, et la moitié sont des vaches !

Et en effet, il leur fallut tout le courage du monde pour accepter d'entrer dans l'hôtel miteux qu'on leur indiqua.

Une moquette jaunie, une tapisserie d'un autre âge, une tenancière patibulaire et une odeur de graisse brûlée …

\- L'élégance à la Française, conclut Deadpool.

Il demanda leur meilleure chambre.

« Avec deux lits séparés », comme souligna très judicieusement Peter.

* * *

\- Bon les gars, c'est le moment de passer à l'action là ! Un hôtel de charme, avec Peter, dans un cadre bucolique…

\- **On a pas la même définition de charme et bucolique.**

\- Oui bon, c'est la France ! Dans tous les cas ça reste romantique !

\- _Et puis on a vue sur une chouette place, avec une chouette église. Ça pourrait-être pire._

\- Merci. Bon, alors, il nous faut un plan d'attaque !

 _\- Pas trop d'idées..._

\- **Demande à l'auteure?**

 **-** Trop pas! J'ai pas confiance en elle, c'est à cause d'elle qu'on galère!

\- **Bon. Il est sous la douche, là, n'est- ce pas ?**

\- Ben oui.

\- _Ben alors tu sais quoi faire ! Go champion !_

Wade ne se fit pas prier. Il se glissa discrètement dans la pièce d'eau non verrouillée, et subtilisa habilement les vêtements et les serviettes accrochées au mur, avant de regagner la chambre.

\- Bon, second problème. Il y a deux lits !

\- **Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger…**

Le mercenaire se glissa sous le lit que Peter avait choisi, et tritura un instant les lattes de bois, jusqu'à obtenir un craquement tout à fait satisfaisant.

Une bordée de jurons en provenance de la salle de bain lui apprit que Peter venait de sortir de la douche.

\- Wade ! Ramène mes fringues tout de suite !

\- Volontiers mon petit Spidey !

\- Non, je veux dire, n'entre pas !

\- Allez, soit pas timide…

\- Va mourir ! Laisse mes fringues devant la porte et tourne-toi dans l'autre sens !

\- D'accord, d'accord…

\- … Tu ne vas pas le faire, c'est ça ?

\- Exact !

De l'autre côté du mur, Peter soupira, le front collé à la porte.

Insupportable Wade…

Ses yeux glissèrent sur le carrelage d'un autre siècle.

Un petit cylindre métallique attira son attention, et un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Dans sa hâte, Wade avait laissé glisser un de ses lance-toiles, qu'il emportait toujours avec lui. Au cas où.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ses réflexes d'araignées soient réellement plus vifs que ceux du mercenaire.

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, il sortit juste sa tête et un bras en dehors de la salle de bain, avisa un Wade triomphant prêt à balancer une bonne vanne, et il visa.

La toile percuta son ami de plein fouet, s'étalant sur toute la surface de son front jusqu'à son nez.

Aveuglé.

Peter sortir furtivement de la salle de bain alors que Wade se débattait rageusement avec la toile, accompagnant son viril combat de quelques insultes bien senties.

Ne pouvait résister à la tentation, Peter envoya une seconde toile clore la fameuse bouche du mercenaire.

Il découvrit avec joie ses vêtements sagement pliés sur le lit, et les enfila à la va-vite, pouffant face au spectacle d'un Deadpool se cognant dans tous les meubles, et se grattant furieusement le visage.

\- Ça t'apprendra, espèce de pervers, conclut-il en apercevant Wade, résigné, assis en tailleurs à même le sol.

* * *

Peter, pris d'une vague de mansuétude, consentit à libérer son ami de sa prison de toiles. Le mercenaire s'attaqua aux réparations du téléporteur, à grand renfort de jurons et de petites détonations.

Peter vint lui prêter main forte, surpris de découvrir que derrière ses airs à côté de la plaque, Wade était un bricoleur plutôt doué.

Ils démontèrent le tout à l'aide d'une boîte à outil achetée au franprix du coin, et partirent dans un débat subtil : pour ou contre l'emploi de Fusibles réarmables PTC dans les accessoires « maison ».

L'après-midi fut rapidement engloutie, et bientôt, ils étaient tous deux assis par terre, entourés d'une nuée de composant électroniques.

On aurait dit deux enfants de cinq ans jouant aux légos.

Ils remontèrent le téléporteur alors que le pâle soleil humide disparaissait derrière l'église.

\- Bon, ben, il n'y a plus qu'à le laisser charger. Une estimation ?

\- Au moins la nuit, rétorqua Wade, s'étirant pour faire craquer ses articulations endolories.

\- Ça va être long… Faut qu'on trouve une occupation !

Un regard graveleux lui répondit, suivit d'un « on se la touche ? »

\- C'est mort ! Et arrête d'être vulgaire !

\- Pourtant, ça fait passer le temps plus vite… Je pourrais t'apprendre deux trois trucs…

\- C'est mort, j'ai dit ! Allez viens, on va bien se trouver un bar dans le coin !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Peter se redressait souplement, et tendit une main à son aîné.

Le mot « bar » avait eu l'effet escompté : Wade mit de côté ses pensées salaces et accepta de le suivre.

* * *

\- Cette ville est plus morte que Cap après sa rencontre avec Crossbones…

\- De quoi tu parles encore ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber. On dirait un décor de film d'horreur.

Et en effet, le seul bar fermant à 22.30, les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent à errer sans but au cœur des rues de Vesoul. Les rares êtres humains croisant leur chemin les couvaient de regards méprisants.

\- Franchement, cette idée de se trimballer toujours en costume… En plus on est en France ici, il ne savent pas qui t'es.

Un groupe d'adolescents les avisa depuis le trottoir d'en face.

\- Et, les gars, matez ! C'est spider-man !

Peter se figea, inquiet. Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire en comprenant que les jeunes parlaient de Wade. Le mercenaire leur répondit, en Anglais.

\- Moi c'est Deadpool les gars, « a merc with a mouse » !

Devant leur incompréhension générale, il insista :

\- Mais si, allez quoi, faites un effort ! J'ai carrément plus la classe que l'ado boutonneux qui se prend pour un insecte !

Un coup de coude dans ses côtes le fit tousser.

\- Bah en tous cas t'as pompé sur son costume, constata l'un des jeunes dans un anglais approximatif.

\- On est d'accord, appuya Peter, moqueur.

\- Come on ! Je suis plus vieux que lui d'abord ! Et puis merde, qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez de toute façon ?

\- Ben on aime bien spider-man, nous…

\- Ouais, moi aussi je l'aime bien. Mais je l'ai rencontré, c'est un con.

De nouveau, coup de coude.

\- Bon les gars, c'était cool mais on se casse. Salut !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il remorqua Peter plus loin.

\- Les jeunes de nos jours, je vous jure…

Et, comme pour appuyer ses propos, à peine quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un groupe de voyous occupés à fracturer toutes les vitres des voitures stationnées sur un parking glauque.

\- C'est la seule occupation du samedi soir, à pécore-city ?

La remarque attira l'attention du groupe, qui s'esclaffa en découvrant le cinglé sanglé dans un costume en lycra moulant. Quelques insultes fusèrent, quatre ou cinq jeunes s'approchèrent d'eux, menaçants. L'un d'eux sortit un couteau de sa ceinture.

\- Tu crois qu'ils essayent de communiquer ?

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

\- Carrément. Après tout, on est des héros, non ? Notre rôle c'est de débarrasser les honnêtes gens de raclures comme eux, non ?

\- Et oui. Pas de vacances pour les héros. Même à Vesoul.

Et, dans un ensemble très harmonieux, Peter et Wade accueillirent poliment les deux voyous qui se jetaient sur eux.

Autant dire que l'affrontement tourna court. Quelques coups savamment placés, un poignet tordu et une mâchoire disloquée : il n'y avait pas vraiment de challenge. Peter dû tout de même se battre avec Wade pour l'empêcher de sortir un katana et trancher la tête des impertinents.

Ils s'enfuirent en riant, laissant derrière eux un petit tas de douleur et de misère. Rien de bien grave.

\- Ne traînons quand même pas, la police pourrait arriver, souligna Peter, que ce petit divertissement avait revigoré.

\- La police ? Tu crois qu'il y a une police, ici ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, des gyrophares bleus percèrent la nuit, accompagnés d'une sirène caractéristique. Les deux complices pouffèrent en s'engouffrant dans une ruelle, et disparurent bientôt de la circulation pour regagner leur hôtel.

* * *

\- Et ben, il s'en passe des trucs ici en fait !

Peter bailla sans aucune élégance, et s'effondra sur son lit.

Dont deux lattes cédèrent.

Il se retrouva à moitié par terre, surpris.

\- Mais c'est quoi cet hôtel ?

De l'autre côté de la chambre, Wade haussa une épaule, conservant tant bien que mal un air innocent. Son stratagème fonctionnait à merveilles.

\- Viens dormir avec moi !

\- Tu rêves !

\- Allez c'est bon quoi, ça va pas te tuer !

\- J'ai aucune confiance !

Le débat se poursuivit une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que, fatigué et las, Peter se rende.

\- Je te préviens je ne contrôle pas mes reflexes, alors si tu tentes la moindre approche, il existe un risque non négligeable que je te casse les dents !

\- Heureusement qu'elles repoussent vite alors, plaisanta son aîné.

C'est un Peter méfiant qui se glissa entre les draps, tentant d'ignorer l'individu tout habillé de rouge et noir déjà installé à ses côtés.

\- Tu dors même avec ton masque ? Et le reste de ton costume ? C'est super pas confortable !

\- Ah mais si tu veux je l'enlève, rétorqua Wade, d'une voix pseudo-sensuelle.

\- Non non, j'ai rien dis ! Surtout pas !

Un silence complice s'installa quelques minutes. Finalement, Peter s'enroula dans la couette, et remarqua, d'une voix ensommeillée :

\- Ben franchement, les week ends avec toi…

\- Un problème ?

\- Une chose est sûre : je m'en souviendrais, de Vesoul !

Wade sourit dans l'ombre, les yeux fixés sur le dos de son ami.

Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il avait prévu initialement, mais finalement…

L'objectif était atteint.

Il n'avait pas vu Peter de si bonne humeur depuis de longs mois.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je m'excuse s'il y a des gens qui habitent à Vesoul… Vraiment. Je suis désolée. xD C'était ça ou Roubaix ! Pardon pardon !**

 **A très vite mes cobayes,**

 **Laukaz**


	6. Ch 5 : Révélations et canards

**Salut mes cobayes !**

 **Bienvenus dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Aujourd'hui, un peu de sérieux ! (Mais pas trop. Soyez rassurés.) Dites-moi si vous aimez aussi le sérieux =D En tous cas encore mille mercis pour tous vos petits mots, c'est super cool de voir que même si ce fandom n'est pas le plus développé, les fans se battent pour que ça change :p ( Et sont quand même bien barrés. Oui je parle de vous.)**

 **Bon sinon je vous raconte ma vie, mais sachez que je me suis bien consciencieusement découpé un doigt à l'aide d'un couteau aiguisé, et que donc j'ai dû écrire ce chapitre à l'aide d'une seule main, l'autre étant proprement bandée dans son ensemble et actuellement inutilisable !**

 **C'est long. Et frustrant.**

 **Mais je l'ai fait pour vous parce que je vous aime voilà tout :p ( Comme Wade aime Spidey. Ou mieux . Comme Wade aime manger Mexicain.)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Guest du 01 octobre : merci pour ta review ! Je compte bien continuer, sinon je crois que mon espérance de vie va être fortement réduite… J'espère que la suite te plaira ! La bise.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Révélations et canards**

* * *

Peter mordillait distraitement l'extrémité de son stylo bille, suspendu au-dessus d'une feuille de papier pleine d'équations et de griffonnages.

Il déposa la pointe du stylo sur la feuille, hésita, tenta de se reconcentrer sur le calcul en cours, hésita de nouveau, tapota le stylo sur le bureau, puis le posa brutalement en soupirant.

Il s'écrasa contre le dossier de sa chaise, boudeur.

Impossible de se concentrer.

Les heures de l'après-midi défilaient à grande vitesse sans qu'il ne parvienne à avancer son projet de biochimie.

Son esprit finissait toujours par se perdre et tournoyer, pour finalement se focaliser sur le même sujet.

Wade Wilson.

Peter récupéra le stylo et entreprit de dessiner rageusement une caricature du mercenaire, l'abreuvant d'insultes au passage.

\- Mais tu vas me laisser travailler, enfoiré ?

Bien évidemment, le dessin resta parfaitement stoïque face à cette menace.

Peter écrasa son front contre son bureau en verre.

\- Pffff… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, cet abruti…

Pour la première fois depuis maintenant un an et demi, il était sans nouvelles de l'insupportable. Depuis une semaine. Cela ne s'était jamais produit, d'ordinaire, Wade ne tenait pas plus de deux jours sans venir le harceler.

Une semaine sans rien : pas un appel, pas un sms, pas une téléportation impromptue ou une idée débile…

Peter se rendit à l'évidence.

Il ne parviendrait pas à se concentrer tant qu'il n'en aurait pas le cœur net.

Il se saisit de son téléphone portable, composa le numéro de Tony Stark.

\- Salut, Tony. Désolé de te déranger. Dis-voir, j'aurais besoin de ton aide… Je voudrais visiter un de mes amis, mais je n'ai pas son adresse… Tu vas bien me trouver ça ?...

* * *

Affalé sur son canapé défoncé, les bras croisés, Wade ruminait en silence.

Enfin. En presque silence, si l'on omettait les vois dans sa tête. Et l'auteure qui le harcelait.

 _« Mon petit DP. Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, là ? Les lecteurs t'attendent au tournant, et toi tu fais le mort depuis une semaine ! C'est pas bon pour ta popularité ça ! J'tai fait un super chemin, une autoroute, avec le coup du week end romantique, et toi t'as tout fait foirer ! Alors c'est le moment de se rattraper, faut que tu te sortes les doigts du … »_

\- Eh, mollo, la ! C'est toi qu'est derrière le clavier je te signale !

 _« Oui et ben s'il te plaît, lève ton cul de cette chaise et va voir Peter ! C'est pas en restant enfermé dans ton taudis qu'on va s'en sortir ! Allez, va prendre une douche et fonce ! »_

\- M'en fous j'irai pas.

 _« Wade… »_

\- J'irai pas j'ai dit !

 _« M'oblige pas à te menacer ! Je pourrais faire un chapitre ou tu es dans une position parfaitement ridicule ! »_

\- Plus que d'habitude ?

 _« …Touché. Bon j'abandonne. Les gars, vous voulez pas essayer de savoir ce qui lui prend, à l'autre ahuri ? »_

\- **C'est vrai ça, pourquoi on va plus le voir ?**

\- _Il me manque grave, spidey d'amour._

\- Ah mais vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi !

\- **Ben on peut savoir au moins ?**

\- Parceque c'est voué à l'échec, voilà tout, explosa Wade, rageur. Nan mais franchement. Vous avez vu notre tronche ? On a l'apparence ET l'intellect d'une tomate cancéreuse. On perd notre temps. J'ai essayé, ça marche pas, voilà, j'arrête.

\- _Mais le week end romantique et tout et tout? Ça ne signifiait rien ?_

\- « T'as voulu voir Vesoul et on a vu Vesoul…» Franchement quelle blague, on se demande vraiment qui serait assez con pour avoir envie de voir Vesoul ! C'est du passé tout ça !

\- **Et du coup on préfère se morfondre tous seuls ?**

\- Exactement ! Qu'on nous foute la paix, un peu !

Et, comme pour répondre au souhait de Wade, la sonnette retentit.

\- Y'a personne !

Trois coups furieux frappés contre la porte lui répondirent.

\- J'ai dit y'a personne !

\- Wade. C'est moi. Ouvre.

Le mercenaire reconnut sans mal la voix de son araignée fétiche.

\- Oui, et bien, il n'y a quand même personne.

\- Wade, je te laisse le choix. Soit tu ouvres, soit je défonce cette porte.

Une porte délicatement ôtée de ses gonds deux minutes plus tard, Peter pénétrait pour la première fois dans l'antre Deadpoolesque.

Il demeura immobile un instant, déconcerté.

Il faut dire que l'expérience avait de quoi traumatiser.

Una atmosphère sombre et enfumée, des boiseries du XVIII ème recouvertes de tableaux psychédéliques, d'affiches à l'effigie de groupes de rock et même de graffitis de haut niveau.

Des cibles, bien sûr, percées de couteaux, de sabres, de flèches et même de carreaux d'arbalète, et des impacts de balles un peu partout.

Le salon était meublé de canapés en cuir cloutés et d'un tapis persan qui aurait dû être beau sans la couche de bordel qui le recouvrait.

\- C'est pas le bordel, c'est organisé à ma manière !

 _« Ta gueule, DP, c'est moi qui raconte »._

Bref, du bordel. Des armes blanches, des armes à feu, des bouteilles pleines, vides, un canard en plastique, un canard vivant, des comics, des figurines, un château de cartes en cours de construction, des cartons de pizza, des livres, des composants électroniques…

Peter ne savait plus où poser les yeux.

Il régnait ici une atmosphère étrange, mais pas désagréable. Un petit côté rebelle et décalé, éclatant contraste entre les meubles élégants et l'hétérogénéité de la décoration.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur son ami, avachi sur son fauteuil favori.

\- Ca déchire chez toi, dit-il en avisant deux guitares électriques contre un mur et des autographes des membres du groupe Iron Maiden.

\- T'as niqué ma porte.

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Peter se rembrunit. Il s'avança au centre du salon pour se trouver face au mercenaire, qui détourna les yeux.

\- Des nouvelles ! Pourquoi tu fais le mort ?

\- Je fais pas le mort…

\- Je t'en prie ! T'as arrêté de me harceler !

\- Je me suis peut-être lassé, rétorqua Wade, cinglant.

La remarque et le ton employé achevèrent de stupéfier Peter.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu me fais un cirque depuis un an et demi, comme quoi on doit se marier et tout, et du jour au lendemain, c'est trop compliqué de répondre à un sms ?

Wade soupira bruyamment.

Borné, cet insecte.

\- Je ne veux pas nous faire perdre notre temps, à l'un comme à l'autre.

La remarque eut le don d'agacer prodigieusement Peter. Il se saisit de la première chose à portée de main – une peluche représentant Iron-man- et la lança vers le mercenaire. Il reçut l'objet en pleine tête, la peluche émettant un couinement très satisfaisant au point d'impact.

\- Très bien, je note donc que mon amitié est une perte de temps ! Connard !

Les mains de Peter cherchaient autre chose à lancer, et se refermèrent sur un couteau.

 _« Peut-être pas quand –même »,_ songea-t-il avant de le remettre à sa place.

\- T'es qu'un con.

\- Je sais. C'est justement pour ça que tu n'as rien à faire avec moi. On est trop différents toi et moi ! Regarde-toi, travailleur,sérieux, doué, beau et intelligent. Franchement, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant.

Peter cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se déroulait ici.

\- Attends, je rêve ou tu me fais une crise d'auto apitoiement ?

\- Je suis réaliste, c'est tout, contra l'autre, quittant son fauteuil en s'étirant.

\- Donc si je résume, tu ne veux plus me voir, car je suis trop bien pour toi ? J'ai l'impression de me faire larguer ! s'emporta l'araignée, dépassée par les évènements.

Wade haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. Peter s'approcha de lui, pointant un index menaçant sur son torse.

\- Tu sais quoi, c'est un putain de mensonge. Moi je pense que tu as peur, et que tu fais tout pour saborder notre amitié. Pour une fois dans ta vie t'as quelqu'un de qui tu es proche, et qui t'apprécie, et ça te fait flipper ! Au fond de toi, tu penses exactement l'inverse de ce que tu viens de me dire. Je suis pas assez bien pour toi. Ca explique parfaitement pourquoi tu ne me fais absolument pas confiance malgré tout ce temps !

Ce fut au tour de l'aîné d'être stupéfié par la tournure des évènements.

\- Ohla, quoi ? Moi, pas confiance ? Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai méga confiance! Ça fait dix-huit mois que je t'emmène partout, que je te sors, que je fais tout pour te changer les idées, que je suis là en permanence, comment tu peux dire un truc pareil ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance ! Tu ne parles jamais de toi, je sais rien de toi nom de dieu ! J'ai même jamais vu ton visage !

Le ton avait monté, jusqu'à finir dans un cri. Le silence qui s'en suivit fut d'autant plus éloquent.

Et voilà. On y revenait. Encore.

Wade fit demi-tour, ne présentant que son dos au plus jeune.

\- T'es encore là-dessus…

\- Evidement ! J'ai jamais vu la tête de mon meilleur pote, parce qu'il refuse de se monter à moi, tu crois que ça fait quel effet ?

La déclaration, à moitié cachée par le ton exaspérée, serra la gorge de Wade.

\- J'ai pas envie de te faire fuir, répondit-il platement, et avec grand sérieux.

Peter sentit ses épaules se détendre.

Ca y'est. On y était.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Qu'est ce qui pourrais me faire fuir davantage que ton égocentrisme, ta folie, ton instabilité mentale, tes tendances autodestructrices, ta capacité phénoménale à harceler les gens, tes idées perverses et/ou illégales et/ou immorales ? Et pourtant je suis toujours là.

Wade médita un instant ces propos.

Il y avait du vrai. Beaucoup de vrai. Mais quand même…

Peter sentit l'hésitation chez son ami. Il était sur le point de céder. Il manquait un petit quelque chose…

Il sourit.

\- Montre-moi ta tête, et je t'embrasse.

La réaction, brûlante, ne fut pas celle attendue.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, gamin. T'as envie de voir un monstre ? Ça te fait kiffer ? Bah tiens !

Et sans aucun signe avant-coureur, il se retourna, arrachant d'une main son masque, ôtant de l'autre le haut de sa célèbre combinaison noire et rouge pour dévoiler son torse.

Il attendit, immobile, les sourcils froncés et la bouche plissée, le verdict.

Peter détailla avec attention les cicatrices qui couraient sur l'ensemble de la peau, semblant la ronger comme de l'acide, les yeux d'un bleu presque chimique, les dents blanches et droites, notant l'absence de pilosité : ni cheveux ni barbe ne poussaient sur la tête de Wade Wilson.

Les cicatrices et les plaques rouges s'étalaient également le long de ton torse, léchant ses bras et son dos, émaillant son corps de souvenirs sinistres.

Le silence s'étira une minute, durant laquelle Wade regretta son brusque accès de sincérité.

Peter finit par rompre le mutisme ambiant, visiblement surpris.

\- La vache, mais t'es super bien foutu !

La remarque figea Wade, avant d'avoir un effet secondaire inattendu.

Il explosa de rire.

\- Nan mais je déconne pas ! Poursuivit Peter, qui matait sans aucun souci éthique la musculature du combattant. Tu fais combien d'heures de muscu par semaine ?! C'est totalement fou !

Fait incroyable, l'intéressé se sentit rougir, et se hâta de se rhabiller.

\- Sérieusement, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

\- Bah franchement, je m'attendais à pire, lui répondit Peter, qui ne semblait pas traumatisé le moins du monde par cette vision. Bon, on ne va pas se mentir, ce n'est pas vraiment dans les canons de beauté en vigueur aujourd'hui, le trip cicatrices et tout. Mais j'en reviens pas que tu m'as fait poireauter autant de temps pour ça ! Je veux dire on est potes, je t'aime avec tous tes défauts, physiques ou mentaux ! Puis tu as de beaux yeux bleus, c'est déjà pas mal.

Peter s'affala à son tour sur le canapé, en appréciant son confort.

\- Pareil, t'aurais pu m'inviter chez toi plus tôt ! C'est cool ici ! On commande une pizza ? Mieux, Mexicain ?

Wade dévisagea un long moment son invité, un sourire naissant sur ses traits au fur et à mesure de ses remarques.

Peter était décidément l'homme parfait.

\- Devinez qui est de retour dans la compétition les gars ? s'émerveilla le grand homme en rejoignant la cuisine.

\- A qui tu parles, Wade ?

\- Non rien, j'appelle le livreur!

\- J'en reviens pas : tu as refusé un baiser, quand même, lui cria Peter depuis la pièce adjacente.

Wade grimaça à se souvenir récent. Les voix l'assaillirent.

\- **Grave ! On aurait pu le pécho, si t'avais pas fait ta princesse !**

\- _C'était l'occasion de multiplier par deux notre communauté de fans ! Et de déclencher des cirses de fangirlisme sévères !_

Wade chassa les voix d'un geste de la main, et répondit à Peter, tout en composant le numéro de son livreur habituel.

\- Je suis pas un homme facile, et j'accepte pas les baisers de marchandage. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, mon chou. Un de ces jours les fans auront ce qu'ils attendent…

Un rire lui répondit, en écho.

Un rire léger, et agréable, que Wade n'aurait jamais cru entendre chez lui, dans cette maison.

 _« Les temps changent… »_

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre… Je vous fais un peu de teasing pour le prochain.**

 **Trois mots.**

 **Deadpool.**

 **Spidey.**

 **Supermarché.**

 **… voilà. C'est probablement très exactement ce que vous êtes en train d'imaginer xD**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**

 **La bise,**

 **Laukaz.**


	7. Ch 6 : Mercenaire et marché

**Salut mes lapins! Ca va bien?**

 **Cette fic va bientôt dépasser les 100 reviews, c'est totalement fou et inespéré! En tous cas je m'amuse toujours bien à écrire mes bêtises, et visiblement, vous aimez les lire... Du coup, on ne va pas changer une équipe qui gagne, n'est ce pas? =D**

 **C'est donc parti pour le fameux chapitre... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : mercenaire au marché**

* * *

\- Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! PETER! PEEEEEEETER! PITOUNET JE SUIS LAAAAA!

L'intéressé, les pupilles dilatées par la surprise, assistait impuissant au spectacle le plus humiliant de sa vie.

Tous les regards se tournaient vers lui et il sentit son visage se décomposer, paré d'une teinte rouge tomate assortie au costume du responsable de toute cette agitation.

L'araignée cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour s'extraire d'un mauvais rêve.

\- PITOUNET, YOUHHOOOOU! REGARDE CE QUE J'AI TROUVÉ!

" Comment faire autrement, espèce d'abruti, la totalité des clients de ce lieu te regardent, "songea le jeune homme, désespéré.

Et il y avait de quoi.

Face à lui, Wade prenait de l'élan pour s'élancer sur son caddie, comme il l'aurait fait à l'aide d'une trottinette. Il filait à travers l'allée centrale avec la grâce d'une étoile filante rouge et noire.

Et rose.

Et rose?

\- Regarde! s'écria le mercenaire en effectuant un magnifique dérapage (in)contrôlé pour se stopper à moins d'un mètre de son ami. C'est trop cool!

Peter hésita sur ce qui pouvait bien être trop cool.

Le diadème princesse des neiges? Les lunettes de soleil hello kitty? Ou bien l'affreux, - et trois fois trop petit - justaucorps de danse rose dont s'était affublé le mercenaire?

\- C'est quoi cette horreur? S'inquiéta Peter en désignant le fameux justaucorps du menton.

\- C'est pour aller avec les chansons de danse!

Joignant le geste à la parole, Wade effectua une série de pointes qui eurent le mérite de réduire tous les spectateurs au silence.

Peter souhaita fondre et disparaître sous terre.

\- Bordel, Wade...

Déjà, le mercenaire ne l'écoutait plus, filant vers un nouveau rayon plein de promesses, et de nouvelles merveilleuses découvertes.

\- Mais comment je me suis retrouvé dans ce merdier, moi?

* * *

 **Deux heures plus tôt.**

\- On commande Mexicain?

\- Encore? Ca fait quatre fois cette semaine!

\- Thaï?

\- Deux fois...

\- Pizza? Hamburger?

\- Wade, je ne sais pas comment tu es constitué, mais moi j'ai besoin de légumes, je suis un être humain normal! Peut-être que ton facteur guérisseur te permet d'avoir une alimentation désastreuse, mais ce n'est pas mon cas!

Wade soupira bruyamment, envoya une fléchette se planter sur une affiche représentant Tony Stark.

En plein dans le nez.

Peter apprécia la beauté du geste, attrapa à son tour une fléchette et l'envoya se planter juste à côté de la précédente. Il se demanda, pour la dixième fois de la semaine, comment il s'était retrouvé ici.

Tout avait commencé lors de sa dispute avec le mercenaire. Depuis, ce dernier acceptait de se montrer à lui sans son masque, et paraissait plus détendu en sa compagnie. Peter, qui avait découvert à cette occasion l'appartement de son ami, était revenu. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis dormir une nuit. Puis passer un week-end. Et puis, un jour, sans même réfléchir, ses pas l'avaient machinalement conduit jusqu'ici à la sortie des cours. Il avait prévenu Tante May, qui avait trouvé cela bizarre, mais s'était abstenue, dans sa discrétion coutumière, de poser la moindre question.

Depuis trois semaines, il passait donc beaucoup plus de temps ici que chez lui.

Et il s'y sentait bien.

Hormis pour ce qui était du régime alimentaire. Une remarque de Wade le tira de sa réflexion.

\- Mais on ne peut pas se faire livrer de légumes, murmura-t-il, malheureux comme les pierres.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Non en effet. Attend, je vais voir dans le frigo, je vais bien trouver quelque chose à nous préparer! Je suis plutôt bon cuisinier tu sais?

Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, sans remarquer l'air paniqué de Wade qui se lança à sa poursuite.

\- Nooooon, n'ouvre pas le frigo!

La scène, comme au ralenti, se figea dans le temps.

La main de Peter s'approchait inexorablement de la poignée de métal, alors que Wade prenait son élan et sautait, œuvrant de toutes ses forces pour empêcher l'action de se produire.

Les doigts de Peter se référèrent sur la poignée au moment ou Wade le percuta, sautant sur son dos.

Les deux hommes roulèrent au sol, mais le mal était fait.

La porte était ouverte, le frigo éclairant la pièce de sa lumière divine, auréole de gloire.

La vision de son contenu réduisit Peter au silence. Il en oublia même d'insulter le fou qui venait de l'envoyer bouler au sol, et qui pesait de tout son poids sur lui.

-C' . ?!

Il y avait énormément d'éléments divers et variés dans ce frigidaire.

Des bières. Parfaitement organisés, alignées, triées par couleur.

Une centaine de bières, qui remplissaient le moindre espace. Jusque dans le bac à légumes.

\- J'aime pas manquer!

\- Wade tu manges autre chose que de la bière j'espère?!

\- Ben oui, Mexicain, mais tu veux pas qu'on commande!

Un léger défaut dans cet empilement parfait attira l'œil de Peter. Un petit tupperware bleu.

Il approcha sa main, et Wade pesa de tout son poids pour l'empêcher d'y accéder.

\- Laisse-moi voir! se défendit Peter, entraîné plus loin dans la pièce, tentant de reprendre le dessus sur son agresseur.

\- Crois-moi tu n'as pas envie de savoir!

-SI!

-Non!

-SI!

Le jeune homme, plus souple et habile, parvint de justesse à filer entre les doigts de son harceleur. Il se rua vers le frigo et ouvrit d'un geste triomphant la boîte en plastique, avant de pousser un cri d'horreur et de la refermer.

\- WADE NOM DE DIEU POURQUOI IL Y A DES DOIGTS DANS TON FRIGO?!

Le mercenaire se gratta la tête, et hésita avant de fournir la réponse attendue.

\- C'est mes doigts... Un genre de collection, tu sais, comme ils repoussent, comme les queues de lézards...C'est fun, non? Le tout petit, là, c'est Wolvie qui me l'a coupé lors d'un entraînement!

L'absurdité de cette réponse fut la goutte de trop.

Peter explosa de rire.

Wade poussa un discret soupir de soulagement, face à cette vision de l'adolescent plié en deux.

\- T'es pas fâché?!

\- Bien sûr que si, abruti, c'est un rire nerveux! Et maintenant vire moi ce truc immonde de ton frigo et prends tes clés de voiture, on va aller faire les courses!

\- Sérieux?

-C'est un ordre!

Il fallut quelques secondes à Wade pour que l'information parcoure ses liaisons synaptiques. On aurait pu voir des petits cœurs défiler dans ses yeux alors qu'il se jetait sur ses clés de voiture :

\- J'en reviens pas, note relation en est à son stade? On fait les courses ensemble? Trop romantiiiiiiiiique!

* * *

 **Retour dans le présent.**

Et pourtant, Peter ne voyait rien de romantique dans cette vision apocalyptique qui s'offrait à tout le magasin.

Wade était pire qu'un gosse...

* * *

\- Wade, repose ces bonbons tout de suite! On n'a pas le droit d'ouvrir les paquets dans les magasins!

\- Je fais ce que je veux! Et puis personne ne nous dira rien!

\- Le vigile te regarde bizarrement!

-J'ai un tutu rose, deux katanas sanglés dans le dos et un ak 47 qui dépasse de mon sac reine des neiges. Il fera rien je te dis!

* * *

\- Wade, tu te fous de moi?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon pitichou?

\- JE m'absente trois minutes pour aller chercher des fruits de saison, et je vois quoi quand je reviens?

\- Euhhh... Moi? Et me voir t'emplis de joie?

\- T'as rempli le caddie de trucs totalement inutiles!

\- Trop pas! T'es mauvaise langue! Moi je joue le jeu, je viens en courses et tout, et tu te plains!

\- Sérieux, Wade? Des légos. Du chocolat. Treize paquets de céréales.

\- J'aime bien les céréales...

-Une BD pokemon. Une pelle. Une pelle?

\- Faut toujours avoir une pelle sur soi...

\- Et il y a des trucs, j'ai même pas envie de savoir... Un biberon? De la cire dépilatoire? De la nourriture pour hamsters? Ne me dit pas que tu recommences tes expériences avec ces pauvres bêtes! Des mi-bas? Du charbon pour barbecue, mais tu n'as pas de barbecue! T'as même pas de balcon! Et niveau bouffe, j'en parle même pas... Des chips, des tortillas, du beurre, de la graisse d'oie, trois packs de boissons énergisantes... Mais tu le cultives, ton cancer!

\- C'est pas drôle!

-... Pardon.

-...

-... Allez boude pas.

-...

\- Allez...

\- T'es méchant avec moi...

\- J'ai dit pardon!

-... Peut-être qu'avec une deuxième boîte de légo, je pourrais oublier tes propos...

\- Va chier!

* * *

\- Eh, Peter... On achète des préservatifs?

-Bien sûr. Que non.

\- Allez quoi!

-Wade repose ca tout de suite les gens nous regardent bizarrement! C'est pas ce que vous pensez madame!

\- T'inquiètes, je sais m'en servir comme un pro...

\- Justement, ca m'inquiète! Et arrête avec ce regard super suggestif!

\- On va faire des bombes à eau qui envoie du feu de dieu! A quoi tu pensais, espèce de pervers?

* * *

 **(Voix de la responsable de l'accueil, résonnant à travers tout le supermarché :)**

 **\- Le petit Wade Wilson attend son papa à l'accueil. Le petit Wade Wilson...**

\- C'est pas vrai, cet abruti s'est encore perdu? Je vais craquer...

 **\- Le père du petit Wade Wilson est attendu à l'accueil. Vite, si possible. Les hôtesses commencent à avoir peur...**

* * *

C'est complètement épuisé que Peter s'affala sur le siège passager.

Wade, lui, débordait toujours d'énergie. Il chantait à tue-tête la chanson « rap god « d'eminem que ses hauts parleurs hurlaient dans la voiture. A tue-tête, et de manière très approximative, puisqu'il peinait à articuler aussi vite que l'artiste original. Le rendu auditif était… Troublant.

Peter secoua la tête.

Un vrai gosse. Il avait dû se battre pour glisser dans les sacs de courses des vrais aliments, une paire de draps propres et des produits de nettoyage. Wade avait dévisagé l'emballage des éponges comme s'il découvrait ce produit pour la première fois. Presque triste, il avait murmuré un " Bob? C'est toi?" que Peter n'avait pas su interpréter.

Enfin.

Peter était tout de-même satisfait.

Il avait pris une résolution, quelques jours auparavant.

Depuis un an et demi, c'était le mercenaire qui s'occupait de lui, qui le tirait vers le haut, qui l'entraînait partout pour lui changer les idées. Lui s'était contenté de suivre, égoïstement, sans jamais s'inquiéter de l'étrange maelstrom qui pouvait bien agiter les pensées de son ami.

Il était temps que cela change.

Car une chose était sûre : lorsque l'on voyait son frigo, il était clair que Deadpool avait bien besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui…

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours!**

 **Encore mille mercis pour votre enthousiasme =D A très vite!**

 **Laukaz**


	8. Ch 7 : Lettres et ratons

**Bonjour mes lapins !**

 **39\. Vous êtes 39, c'est totalement fou, à suivre cette fic xD Par curiosité scientifique, je me demande si vous êtes plus là pour le fandom Deadpool, pour le fandom Spidey, ou alors à cause d'un sévère syndrome de Stockholm envers ma personne :p**

 **Une réponse pour mes statistiques personnelles ?**

 **Sinon, pour ce chapitre, retour vers un peu de sérieux ! ( Mais jamais trop, soyez sans peur !). Tellement sérieux qu'il risque d'être en deux parties… Je vous préviens, ça risque d'être un poil violent ! On se rapproche un peu plus du monde cruel de Wade …**

 **Bonne lecture mes lapins !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : lettres et ratons.**

* * *

\- Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué !

Malgré la menace, Peter conserva le silence.

Installé face à son bureau, faussement plongé dans des graphiques compliqués, il ne prêtait que peu d'attention au mercenaire gesticulant dans sa chambre.

Le sus-dit mercenaire ne supporta pas cette indifférence. Il saisit le siège à roulettes par le dossier et lui imprima un violent mouvement, forçant le jeune homme à lui faire face.

Peter soupira, vaincu. Il retira ses lunettes et les déposa soigneusement sur un livre de biochimie qui traînait par là.

\- J'ai du travail, Wade. Les partiels de fin de semestre.

\- Il y a autre chose. Si tu crois que tu peux mentir aussi facilement !

Peter se mordilla la lèvre.

En effet, il y avait autre chose. De là à en parler au fou furieux…

\- Ça fait deux semaines que t'es pas normal, poursuivit Wade. Tu rigoles plus, tu t'enfermes ici, t'es venu que deux fois chez moi ! J'ai besoin que tu reviennes, ma maison tombe de nouveau en ruines !

\- Je ne suis pas ta femme de ménage, rétorqua l'autre avec humeur.

\- Ne change pas de sujet !

\- Je révise mes examens, c'est tout !

Un mur de silence sépara les deux hommes.

Une petite voix indiqua à Wade qu'il ne s'y prenait surement pas de la bonne façon. Une grosse voix, en fait.

\- **Abruti, tu vois pas que t'es en train de le braquer, avec tes manières de barbare ? T'as été élevé chez les trolls ou quoi ?**

\- _Grave, on devrait essayer la subtilité, pour une fois._

\- La quoi ? Subtilité ? Connais pas.

\- **Oui bah ça on a vu ! Allez, joue le psychologue un peu !**

Wade fit taire les voix d'un mouvement de tête. Il tendit une main bienveillante à Peter, qui l'accepta à conter cœur. Wade l'emmena à l'autre bout de la pièce et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'accroupit devant le jeune homme, le regardant par en dessous comme pour tenter de percer ses secrets.

\- Wade. Tu fais peur. J'ai l'impression que tu vas me bouffer.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, mon pote. Regarde-moi. Je t'ai fait suffisamment confiance pour me montrer à toi tel que je suis réellement. J'aimerais que tu en fasses de même.

Peter détailla rapidement son ami, reconnaissant la justesse de l'argument. Wade était toujours sanglé dans son costume, mais il avait laissé le masque de côté. Ses yeux brillaient, de cette folle lueur translucide qui inquiétait la plupart des gens, mais rassurait Peter. C'était la preuve que Wade était bien lui-même : fou à lier.

Il rendit les armes, détournant le regard pour fuir celui, inquisiteur, de son ami.

\- C'est pas la forme en ce moment…

Le silence du mercenaire l'enjoignit à continuer.

\- J'ai mes partiels, beaucoup de boulot… Je pense à Gwen. Dans un mois, ce sera l'anniversaire de sa mort, et je culpabilise…

\- On en a déjà discuté, Pet'. Tu n'as jamais été le responsable.

Pas spécialement convaincu, le jeune homme haussa une épaule.

\- Je culpabilise pour autre chose, aussi. Ca fait quelques mois que…

Il cherchait ses mots, gêné. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se livrer, encore moins au tristement célèbre Deadpool. Ils entretenaient d'ordinaire une relation basée sur l'humour et le sarcasme : par sur l'épanchement de l'âme.

Une main bienveillante pressa son genou.

\- Je pense moins à elle. Je vais moins lui rendre visite. Je sors de nouveau, je ris… J'avance. Et je n'ai pas l'impression d'en avoir le droit, de l'avoir mérité…

\- **Vache… C'est beau ce qu'il dit.**

\- _Ca c'est de la subtilité, faut qu'on en prenne de la graine. Ca va presque me faire pleurer._

\- Vos gueules, j'essaye de partager un moment intime avec l'homme de ma vie, là !

\- **Ouais ben il te parle de la femme qu'il aime, et qui est morte, comme moment intime, on a vu mieux…**

\- FERMEZ-LA !

\- Tu sais, Pet', je suis pas très doué pour ça, constata à juste titre son aîné. Mais Gwen, c'était vraiment une fille bien. Elle aurait voulu ton bonheur, c'est sûr.

\- Peut-être…

De nouveau, une hésitation frôla les lèvres du jeune homme. Il flancha.

\- Il y a autre chose.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Peter se redressa, se dirigeant vers son bureau. Wade adressa une prière muette à l'auteure, espérant qu'enfin, Peter allait lui confesser son amour.

\- **Ouais, c'est notre tour là, il va nous dire de manière très théâtrale qu'il culpabilise parce qu'il est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et on va lui demander « ah bon mais qui ? », et il va venir nous rouler une galoche !**

\- _Je tiens à préciser que plus personne n'emploie l'expression rouler une galoche depuis 1997. C'est même illégal, je crois._

\- **OSEF. Et ensuite on fera tendrement l'amour, et on se mariera, et…**

\- Tiens, murmura Peter, tendant une enveloppe au mercenaire qui luttait pour faire taire les voix.

\- Duh ? Une lettre d'amour ?

L'araignée grimaça.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Curieux, Wade se saisit avec précaution de l'enveloppe, et en sortit une lettre pliée en quatre. Sur l'invitation muette de son compagnon, il lut les mots inscrits d'une belle écriture cambrée.

* * *

« _Spider-man, Spiderman,_

 _Do whatever a spider can…_

 _Comme elles, tu n'es que présage de morts et de souffrances. Tu détruis tout ce que tu touches._

 _Ta famille. Es-tu fier d'avoir fait de ta tante une veuve prématurée ?_

 _Et George, George Stacy. L'homme à qui tu as promis de protéger sa fille. Quelle belle promesse, que de belles paroles… Si tu l'avais écouté, Peter, si tu t'étais éloigné, Gwen serait vivante._

 _Tu l'as tué aussi sûrement que si tu l'avais toi-même poussé du haut de ce pont._

 _Et moi, ton meilleur ami ? Tu as tué mon père aussi, c'est une manie chez toi ? Un complexe, d'avoir perdu le tien trop jeune ?_

 _Tu m'as détruit. Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis._

 _Et pourtant, tu n'avais que moi, Peter. Nous étions si proches. Je connais tout de toi. Chaque faiblesse, chaque doute, chaque peur qui t'agite._

 _Je t'observe. Je te vois, reconstruire ta vie. De quel droit ? Tu penses, tu crois une seule seconde que tu as le droit au bonheur ?_

 _Je l'interdit. Moi vivant, cela n'arrivera jamais._

 _Je vois cet homme qui te suit partout. Ce guignol en rouge et noir. Tu as toujours aimé les bouffons, Peter. Il n'est qu'une pâle copie de moi, mais il ne me vaudra jamais, tu le sais. Personne ne me remplacera auprès de toi._

 _Tu m'appartiens. Je tuerais cet homme. Je tuerais tous ceux qui s'approcheront de toi._

 _Pour que tu ne m'oublies jamais. »_

 _H.O_

* * *

Wade replia consciencieusement la lettre, prenant grand soin de ne faire apparaître aucune émotion sur son visage abîmé. Peter l'étudiait avec attention, à l'affut du moindre sentiment.

La voix du mercenaire, froide et mesurée, ne prononça que quelques mots :

\- Harry ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Il y a deux semaines. C'était la première. Depuis, j'en reçois une par jour. J'ai essayé de le traquer, mais sans succès. Il est invisible.

Un tic nerveux agita les mâchoires de Wade. Il glissa l'enveloppe dans sa poche. Peter allait le lui reprocher, il leva la main pour imposer le silence.

Un mutisme troublé s'étira une longue minute, avant que Wade ne prenne la parole.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il regarda distraitement sa montre, avant de planter ses yeux gelés dans ceux de l'adolescent.

\- Nous sommes lundi. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas faire ce que tu fais de mieux : être un élève terriblement brillant. Tu vas étudier, et passer tes examens. Nous ne nous verrons pas cette semaine, j'ai à faire.

\- Wade…

\- Dimanche, 20h00. Je passerai te chercher. Soit-prêt. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il y a, dimanche ?

Peter, confus, ne savait plus comment orienter la conversation.

\- Oui. Mais…Pourquoi je ne te verrais pas cette semaine ?

\- Je dois m'occuper de régler un petit problème.

\- Tu ne vas quand-même pas…

\- Chut. On fait comme j'ai dit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire, Wade, mais je sens que c'est une idée de merde ! Tu ne dois pas sous-estimer Harry !

Une ombre de panique s'installa dans l'estomac de Peter.

Et si Wade lui était enlevé, lui aussi ? Si Harry parvenait à déjouer son facteur guérisseur ? Il en était parfaitement capable. Un cerveau brillant et malade comme le sien pouvait y parvenir.

L'idée lui brûla l'esprit, inconcevable. Il ne voulait plus faire courir aux autres des risques.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. Je l'interdis.

\- Personne ne m'interdit quoi que ce soit, spidey-boy. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.

La panique enfla entre les côtes de Peter, brusquement, précipitant les battements de son cœur.

Non, les évènements ne devaient pas se percuter ainsi, et se répéter inlassablement.

Il fallait qu'il le retienne, qu'il le fasse changer d'avis. Qu'il trouve une solution.

Les yeux brillants d'amertume contenue, Peter franchit d'un pas la distance qui le séparait de Wade, agrippant son poignet avec force.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Wade. Ne me laisse pas seul. Reste avec moi.

Constater ainsi la triste détermination de son cadet ébranla la volonté de Wade. Jamais Peter ne lui avait semblé aussi fragile, sur le point de s'effondrer.

Mais il devait tenir bon.

Personne ne pouvait ainsi menacer la vie de l'adolescent. Il ne le tolérerait pas.

La décision fut loin d'être évidente, mais Wade tint bon et ne céda pas à l'envie de serrer son ami dans ses bras, et de lui promettre de rester à ses côtés.

\- Je reviendrais vite.

Comprenant qu'il était trop tard, et que la décision du mercenaire était prise, Peter se sentit faiblir. Pris d'un instinct compulsif, il étreignit le grand homme, s'accrochant fermement à son dos, comme pour l'empêcher physiquement de partir.

\- Me fait pas ça.

Wade se mordit la langue. Il utilisa la moindre parcelle de sa volonté pour ne pas refermer ses bras autour du jeune homme. C'est la voix rauque qu'il répondit :

\- Dimanche. 20h00. Habille-toi classe.

Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu, et les bras de Peter n'étreignaient plus que le vide.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

* * *

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! Ce n'était pas censé être une fiction heureuse ? Un truc ou on se marre, ahah, la bonne blague ? Un truc mignon, facile, tout le monde va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? C'est quoi ce plan ? C'est quoi ce putain de plan, c'est quoi ce malade sortit de nulle part qui est en train de réduire à néant tous mes efforts pour sortir Peter de sa dépression ? Tu vas me répondre, oui ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, et Wade passa sa colère contre un mur, s'arrachant la peau des mains à force de coups de poings.

\- **Bon, mon gros, on se bouge là ? Plutôt que de défoncer un mur, on va aller défoncer la gueule de cet Harry.**

\- _Ouais, au pire, celle de l'auteure si on la trouve…_

\- **Ouais, enfin, quelque chose de constructif quoi…**

Wade inspira profondément, le front plaqué contre le mur de briques.

\- Ouais. Vous avez raison, les gars. On y va.

Le téléporteur l'avait amené dans l'une des rues les plus ignobles de la ville.

Femmes de petite vertu, pourvoyeurs de substances illicites, clubs sordides et repaires de voyous se succédaient, baignés dans la pale lueur orangée des lampadaires.

On parlait fort dans ces ruelles, on riait, on buvait sans aucune retenue. Il ne faisait pas bon s'y aventurer à la nuit tombée.

De nouveau paré de son masque et de ses katanas, Wade n'attirait pas plus l'attention que les autres participants à cette foire du glauque.

Deux colosses qui gardaient l'entrée d'un immeuble à moitié désaffecté le laissèrent passer sans broncher.

Wade se retrouva face à un bar miteux, où le tenancier lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je viens voir ton chef.

\- Pas dispo.

\- Mauvaise réponse.

Wade était d'une humeur massacrante – fait rare-, et pas plus enclin que d'habitude à se heurter à un échec. Il sauta par-dessus le comptoir, et la lame de l'un de ses katanas vint chatouiller la jugulaire de l'homme, sous les regards blasés des quelques clients accoudés au bar.

\- Je suis sympa, t'as le droit à un deuxième essai, chuchota Wade, appuyant suffisamment la lame pour que le sang commence à couler.

\- Il est au troisième étage ! répondit précipitamment le tenancier, alarmé.

Wade hésita à lui trancher la tête.

\- **On serait dans nos comics, on le ferait sans hésiter ! Vas-y, en plus, on est rated M, on a le droit ! la violence gratuite, y'a que ça de vrai pour remonter le moral !**

\- _Ouais, mais c'est un cross-over, faut qu'on garde le côté fluffy de Spidey ! Laisse le vivant !_

Wade se rendit à ce dernier argument et laissa l'homme tremblant, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Il enfonça d'un coup de pied la porte du troisième étage.

Un raton laveur, flanqué de quatre gardes du corps, se prélassait tranquillement sur une chaise, derrière un bureau d'acajou.

\- Wow, wow,wow. Wade Wilson. Ca faisait longtemps. Tu as niqué ma porte. Encore. Tu me la payeras. Encore.

Le mercenaire rengaina son katana, offrant à l'animal son plus beau sourire.

\- Rocket. J'ai besoin de toi.

Rocket Racoon, raton laveur génétiquement modifié, tapota le M16 qu'il était visiblement en train de réparer. Ses gardes du corps s'approchèrent de lui, il les retint d'un geste.

\- Mollo, les gars. C'est un pote. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Wade ?

L'intéressé attrapa une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, et s'installa face à son collègue.

\- Tu notes ? Il y a quelqu'un, que je dois trouver… Ça va me prendre du temps, j'ai un timing assez serré. Il me faudra du matos. Des gars.

Rocket hochait la tête au fur et à mesure des propos de son ancien partenaire.

-… Oh, et il me faut un truc un peu spécial, aussi. Pour dimanche prochain. Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de le chercher moi-même, j'ai plein de taff. C'est un peu différent ce que je demande d'habitude… Mais je peux compter sur toi ?

Le sourire du raton laveur s'élargit.

Bien sûr, qu'on pouvait compter sur lui.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette première partie, avec un guest qui reviendra au moins dans la seconde partie xD J'espère que vous kiffez !**

 **La bise,**

 **Laukaz.**


	9. Ch 8 : Examens et dominos

**Salut mes lapins !**

 **Ca va toujours ?**

 **Un grand merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à mon sondage xD Sans grande surprise, l'imeeeense majorité d'entre vous est là pour notre cher Wade. (C'est mon cas, aussi, à vrai dire. Ça joue peut-être. Un biais dans mes statistiques ? Bref ! )**

 **Sinon, en deuxième position, vous êtes là à cause du fameux syndrome de Stockholm... Vous êtes fous. Et adorables. Comme Wade !**

 **Du coup, on devrait fonder un groupe de soutien pour ce pauvre Peter qui arrive troisième, j'en ai déjà parlé à certains d'entre vous =D**

 **Sinon, un immense merci doublé d'un gros câlin à Parmezan, qui a eu l'adorable idée de créer un logo pour cette fic! (Et oui, nouvelle image de couverture, toussa toussa…) Si vous le trouvez beau, vous pouvez lui dire, moi je le trouve super beau, alors je le lui dit =D**

 **Allez, on y va pour la deuxième partie de l'aventure H.O. ET, bon, j'ai pas réussi à me contenir, alors en fait il y aura une troisième partie. Ou alors, on peut juste considérer que cette fic commence à avoir une intrigue, voilà xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Examens et dominos.**

* * *

La nuit était belle, et fraîche. Pleine d'étoiles. Presque poétique, si on omettait les cris émanant de la sombre ruelle en contrebas, mélange joyeux d'insultes et de marques de plaisir extrêmes.

Wade, assis sur le rebord du toit de l'immeuble, affutait ses katanas en sifflotant un air de Katy Perry.

 ** _Haters gonna hate hate hate…_**

Une fois les lames aussi tranchantes que… Ben, que des katanas affutés, il les rangea avec soin et les sangla dans son dos.

Fin prêt pour l'aventure.

C'est le moment que choisit Rocket pour surgir sur le toit via l'escalier de secours.

\- On est bon mon raton ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ouïs, on est bons.

\- On y va, du coup ?

\- On attend juste un peu de renfort, et on y va.

Wade tapota gentiment la place à côté de lui pour inviter le raton laveur à le rejoindre.

\- C'est bon, t'as pu tout faire ?

\- Mais oui je te dis, stresse pas comme ça !

\- Et le truc pour dimanche ?

\- Commandé. Au fait, c'est qui, ce Peter, que tu m'as demandé de faire surveiller ?

Wade eut un sourire presque plus large que sa bouche.

\- Pas surveiller ! Protéger ! Et j'espère que tu as pas mis Jo le clodo sur cette mission, c'est hyper important ! Il me faut des bons gars, de confiance ! Il est en danger le gamin ! J'aimerais bien faire le garde du corps moi-même, mais ce connard d'Osborn ne va pas se mettre une raclé tout seul, alors bon…

\- T'inquiètes, j'ai mis mes meilleurs gars sur le coup, confirma Rocket en s'installant à côté de son collègue.

Il entreprit de régler avec soin le M 16 que Wade avait aperçu plus tôt dans la soirée.

L'amour de ses armes. Entre mercenaires, ils se comprenaient.

\- Et donc, c'est qui ? poursuivit la créature, que ce changement de sujet peu subtil ne satisfaisait pas.

Wade se rembrunit.

\- Un pote.

\- Tu t'inquiètes drôlement pour lui…

Wade soupira, s'étirant en baillant. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas se confier à son vieux pote raton laveur ? Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une discussion intéressante avec quelqu'un d'autre que Peter. Et le problème, avec Peter, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de _ça._

Son sourire de façade fondit.

\- Mec, je deviens fou…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'suis grave amoureux de ce type.

La sincérité de son ami surprit Rocket, qui suspendit un moment ses réglages.

\- Toi ? Amoureux ? Blague ?

\- Hm-hm. Ouais je sais, c'est fou. C'était juste pour une fic, au départ, en plus. Pour choper des fangirls, tu sais, avec des gros seins et tout. Mais là je me rends compte que c'est allé beaucoup plus loin, je suis atteint à un point inimaginable !

\- Je vois, mentit Rocket.

Il faisait partie des rares personnes à avoir compris que Wade était complètement barré. Du genre à qui il manque une paire de cases là-haut. Alors, plutôt que de l'insulter en lui disant « arrête de dire des trucs qui n'ont pas de sens », il rentrait dans son délire, d'auteur, de fictions, de tout ça. Et ça marchait plutôt bien.

\- Je savais pas… Que t'étais de ce bord-là, confia-t-il.

\- Oui bah moi non plus, merci ! le rembarra Wade, s'allongeant sur le toit de tuiles grises. Et toi, t'es de quel bord d'abord ?

Rocket eut un petit rire, ou du moins, ce qu'on pouvait apparenter à un petit rire chez un rongeur. Un léger retroussement des lèvres, et un frémissement des moustaches.

\- Tu sais, le jour où je croise quelqu'un de mon espèce, mâle, femelle, les deux ou entre les deux, je serais pas difficile : je me le fais !

Wade approuva ce pragmatisme.

\- Bref. Du coup je perds pied, parce que tu vois, Peter, ben il ne veut pas de moi. J'suis son pote, c'est tout. En plus je change trop à son contact. J'ai même épargné un méchant hier, t'imagine ? J'aurais pû lui trancher la tête, comme ça, juste pour le fun, et ben je l'ai pas fait.

Rocket écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

Effectivement, c'était un changement.

\- Ah ouais… Du coup, tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- J'sais pas trop. Déjà je vais botter le cul d'Osborn, ça me défoulera. Ensuite, faudrait que j'arrive à passer à autre chose… Me faire une raison. Tant pis pour les fans, ce ne seront pas les seules à être déçues, mais bon… Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

Rocket sourit, dévoilant ses dents pointues.

\- Passer à autre chose ? Ça, je peux t'aider !

Son téléphone sonna à ce moment précis. En découvrant le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran, il hocha la tête.

\- Domino arrive. Ça, ça peut t'aider à te changer les idées…

* * *

\- Waaaade !

Domino, moulée à l'extrême dans son célèbre costume noir, sauta par-dessus l'échelle de secours pour rejoindre les garçons sur le toit.

Elle étouffa presque le mercenaire entre ses bras.

\- Ça faisait trop longtemps ! Alors comme ça, on part à l'aventure tous les trois ?

Alors qu'elle consentait à libérer Wade de son emprise, Rocket pouffa.

\- On peut dire ça ! Allez. Première étape, localiser la petite ordure. La rue sait probablement où il est. La rue sait toujours.

\- Bon. Ben on va demander à la rue, alors…

Domino leur offrit un sourire éclatant. Deux revolvers sanglés à ses cuisses, une ceinture semblable à celle de Wade, comportant divers éléments explosifs, et un charme ravageur : c'étaient là ses meilleures armes.

Elle prit les devants, et s'éloigna du toit de leur quartier général pour rejoindre le suivant.

Les deux hommes lui emboitèrent le pas. Wade se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Rocket :

\- C'est elle ton plan pour me changer les idées ?

\- A fond ! Je sais que t'as toujours fantasmé sur elle !

\- Ouais, c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! Ça me déprime, même ! Parce que la, rien, que de chie, nada ! Elle me plaque ses seins sous le nez, et rien du tout !

\- Rien du tout ? à quel niveau ?

\- Au niveau de ma bite, ducon ! J'te le dis, ce gamin, il m'a brisé…

Rocket siffla d'admiration.

\- Ouah, effectivement… Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de Wade Wilson ? Si je ne reconnaissais pas ta vulgarité entre mille, je commencerais à me poser des questions…

\- Bon, les garçons, on va cogner des méchants, ou on se touche ?

\- Les deux. Dans cet ordre, rétorqua Wade, accélérant le pas pour rejoindre son amie.

* * *

Peter mâchonnait distraitement le bout de son stylo. Sa jambe était parcourue d'un tic nerveux, et résonnait contre le bois de sa table, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement son voisin.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Parker, je t'ai jamais vu stresser comme ça pour un examen !

Peter jeta un regard distrait au susdit voisin, Will Logan. Ami de fraîche date, rencontré sur les bancs de l'amphithéâtre.

\- Je stresse pas pour l'examen, voyons. Les biotechs c'est ultra simple.

\- D'autres soucis ?

La salle, pleine d'étudiants piaillant, dégageait cette atmosphère enfiévrée qui précède généralement les sessions de partiels. Alors qu'ils attendaient nerveusement la distribution des sujets, Will cherchait la moindre occasion de mettre son stress de côté.

\- C'est rien, je m'inquiète pour un pote…

\- Wade, c'est ça ?

\- Je t'en ai déjà parlé ? s'étonna Peter, qui se força à poser calmement son stylo sur la table.

\- Le type-licorne ? Le gars en rouge et noir qui te suis partout ? Je te signale que tu parles de lui en permanence, et que vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble. C'est même un peu louche, si tu veux mon avis.

\- C'est pas louche du tout ! S'offusqua Peter, grognon.

\- Et tu t'inquiètes pour lui en plus !

\- Evidemment, c'est un attardé doublé d'un sociopathe instable ! J'ai pas de nouvelles depuis trois jours, c'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Will eut un sourire entendu.

\- Si c'était qu'un « pote », comme tu dis, tu passerais pas tes journées à lui envoyer des textos, alors que de toute façon tu vas le voir le soir !

\- Arrête-voir avec ça, on est juste très proches, c'est tout !

\- Ouais, ben c'est malsain ! Tu ferais bien de te trouver une fille ! Tiens, y'a Marie-Jeanne qui arrête pas de te mater depuis trois mois, tu pourrais commencer par là…

Peter jeta un regard ennuyé à la petite blonde, deux rangs devant lui. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait surpris plus d'une fois à l'observer.

Après tout, peut-être que Will avait raison. Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de sortir avec une fille.

L'image de Gwen lui vrilla le cerveau, accompagnée de sa dose habituelle de culpabilité. Will grimaça, comprenant son erreur.

\- Tu sais, mec… Gwen t'en voudrais pas, de refaire ta vie. T'as le droit au bonheur.

\- Ouais, je sais, grommela Peter.

Il coula un nouveau regard vers Marie.

Pourquoi pas. Peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien. Et Will avait raison sur un point : il pensait beaucoup trop au mercenaire. C'en était presque dérangeant. A croire qu'il n'y avait plus que lui dans sa vie.

Il était peut-être temps de commencer à voir d'autres personnes…

Le silence tomba sur l'amphithéâtre, alors que les surveillants commençaient la distribution des sujets.

Peter parcourut rapidement les soixante questions inscrites sur les feuilles immaculées.

Trop facile.

Ses pensées revinrent à Wade. Comme trop souvent. Une pointe d'inquiétude lui caressait l'estomac.

 _Pitié, faites qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries…_

* * *

Le claquement retentit dans l'air, et assourdit Wade. Un sifflement lui chatouillait les oreilles, et la suite de la conversation lui parvint comme depuis derrière un voile, éloignée et feutrée.

\- Abruti de mercenaire, met pas ta tête près de mon gun quand je tire !

\- Oui, ben ne tires pas quand je suis à genou à côté de notre cible !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à genou à côté de lui ? T'allais quand même pas lui sucer la…

Domino et Deadpool se disputaient gentiment, sous le regard moqueur de Rocket, et malgré les hurlements de douleur de l'homme menotté à la chaise.

Il faut dire que l'indic venait de recevoir une balle dans chaque genou.

Et que c'était plutôt douloureux.

Les trois gais lurons se trouvaient au fin fond d'un hangar miteux, rongé par l'humidité, dévasté par l'odeur de la fumée et de la mauvaise bière. Des graffitis s'étalaient sur les murs, et les quelques squatteurs avaient bien vite déguerpis à l'arrivée du trio de choc.

Ils avaient parcouru deux jours durant les bas quartiers, à la recherche de Celui Qui Sait.

Et Celui Qui Sait était désormais ligoté face à eux, ahuri de se retrouver piégé par une telle bande d'incapables.

\- Tu vas parler, oui ? s'impatienta Domino, rechargeant son arme avant de la pointer sous le menton du jeune homme transpirant.

\- Ouais ouais, je vais parler !

Il s'exprimait d'une voix rapide et hachée.

\- Écoutez, poursuivit-il, parlant plus vite que jamais. Je ne suis pas sûr du truc, mais on m'a dit…

Wade se redressa d'un bon, arrachant l'arme des mains de Domino et l'enfournant dans la bouche de leur malheureuse victime.

\- On t'a dit quoi ? Parle, abruti !

\- Gnnn-gnnn…

\- Enlève-lui le flingue de la bouche, si tu veux qu'il te réponde !

\- Ah ouais, c'est pas con…

\- Peace, les gars ! Voilà ce que je sais : le type que vous cherchez, apparemment, ce serait réfugié dans une imprimerie désaffectée, au Nord-Est ! Je vous file l'adresse, si vous voulez… Mais attention, il a du soutien, dans ce quartier…

Domino le récompensa d'un sourire, alors qu'il crachait tout ce qu'il savait à un Rocket bien content de tout noter.

Domino l'acheva d'une balle dans la tête, et les trois amis sortirent du hangar puant.

\- Bon, ben voilà.

Ça n'avait pas été facile. Entre les membres de gangs qui les avaient agressés, les gardes du corps de Celui Qui Sait et les voyous ayant eu le malheur de se trouver là, leur tableau de chasse s'était largement agrandi.

Rocket avait le pelage hirsute, deux côtes fêlées et un poignet gauche inutilisable.

Domino voyait son costume noir se parer de diverses taches de sang – dont la plus grande quantité n'était pas le sien. Quelques entailles dévoilaient sa peau d'albâtre, et ses cheveux coupés courts s'ornaient de poussière.

Wade, égal à lui-même, avait récolté de nombreuses blessures. Les stades de guérison étaient variés : un trou provoqué par un coup de poignard dans sa joue achevait de se reboucher, mais celui au niveau de ses reins, encore frais, lui était douloureux.

Ils semblaient satisfaits des résultats obtenus. Et heureux d'être ensemble, de nouveau. Et épuisés. On en oubliait presque leur état de fatigue, liée à l'absence de sommeil deux jours durant, et a une traque sans relâche.

\- Et ouais, l'auteur. Et tu sais c'est quoi le plus drôle ? Ça, c'était la partie la plus facile.

 _Je veux bien te croire, Wade. Je veux bien te croire…_

* * *

 **Alors, alors ? =D**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


	10. Ch 9 : Traque et Dimanche

**Salut mes lapins !**

 **Ca va bien ?**

 **Allez, suite et fin de ce minuscule arc (et oui, on a presque un scénario, c'est fou !). On reste dans du semi-sérieux, et plutôt orienté sur Wade. Mais que ceux d'entre vous qui préfèrent la légèreté de mon humour pourri et qui souhaitent voir un peu plus Peter se rassurent : c'est au programme du prochain chapitre ! En partie =K**

 **Sinon, ce chapitre est long. Je crois. Par rapport aux autres. J'avais grave pas envie de le couper en deux, c'est tout. J'espère que c'est digeste quand même ! Je compte sur vous pour me le dire, dans le cas contraire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Traque et Dimanche**

* * *

 **Jeudi soir. 23h40.**

\- … je te jure ! Monté comme un âne ! D'ailleurs j'ai jamais compris cette expression.

\- C'est parce que t'as jamais vu le zgeg d'un âne mon pote.

\- Les garçons, ça ne vous dirait pas de vous recentrer un peu ?

Domino ponctua sa remarque agacée d'une salve de balles qui cloua deux voyous au mur.

Wade et Rocket ne lui prêtèrent pas attention, dos à dos un peu plus loin. Le rongeur arrosait gentiment les voitures en face de lui, voitures qui abritaient une douzaine de criminels. Il parvenait ainsi à les maintenir en respect, depuis quelques minutes.

Les hommes, cachés derrière les portières des véhicules, osaient parfois sortir la tête pour viser et tirer dans leur direction : Rocket se faisait alors une joie de les rappeler à l'ordre.

Wade quant à lui, tranchait dans les rangs ennemis à l'aide de ses katanas. Ils avançaient, doucement mais sûrement, pris entre deux feux.

Seule Domino semblait pleinement consciente de la délicatesse de cette situation.

L'objectif, l'imprimerie désertée de l'autre côté de la rue, paraissait bien inaccessible.

\- Et, Rocket, tu veux voir un truc rigolo ? Demanda Wade, tout en décapitant allégrement un membre de gang qui avait eu le malheur de se jeter sur lui.

\- Ouais, toujours mon pote !

\- Domino ! Derrière-toi ! Une poule !

La mutante bondit, se retournant brusquement, l'arme pointée nerveusement devant-elle. Ses pupilles, dilatées par la terreur la plus pure, fouillaient l'ombre à la recherche de la menace décrite par Deadpool.

\- T'es un connard, Wade ! cria-t-elle pour couvrir le claquement des armes à feu. Je me casse !

Elle entreprit de contourner le bâtiment par l'Ouest, laissant derrière elle ses deux compères hilares.

\- Ça marche toujours ! cria Wade pour couvrir le bruit de l'affrontement. C'est con comme phobie, la peur des poules.

\- Bon à savoir !

\- Elle va pas nous laisser là quand-même ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu l'as bien énervée, là…

Comme pour répondre à leur interrogation, une détonation retentit à l'arrière de l'imprimerie. Une partie des voyous qui gardaient les lieux s'engouffra à l'arrière du bâtiment, cherchant la source de cette déflagration. Quelques flammes commencèrent à s'échapper par les fenêtres brisées.

\- Ah, on n'avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, vraiment, elle nettoyait juste le passage !

Les deux complices avancèrent plus rapidement, se baissant pour éviter les balles qui fusaient dans leur direction.

Ils débarquèrent au cœur d'un labyrinthe de bureaux éventrés, de meubles renversés et de débris de verre. L'humidité rongeait les lieux, et des moisissures léchaient les murs par endroits.

Les hommes en poste accueillirent les nouveaux venus d'une salve de balles bien sentie.

Wade et Rocket s'adossèrent à l'angle d'un mur, patients. Une nouvelle détonation résonna, suivie de nombreux cris de peur et de douleur. La voix de Domino s'éleva par-delà la fumée et la poussière.

\- Sortez-vous les doigts du cul ! Il va se faire la malle si on continue à traîner !

\- A vos ordres, chef !

Les deux compères sortirent de l'ombre, détendus.

Un peu trop détendus.

Ils ne virent pas l'unique survivant, tremblant d'effroi derrière une chaise renversée.

Il eut le temps de tirer deux fois avant que Domino ne lui loge une balle dans la tête.

Rocket s'écroula au moment où Wade constatait, outré, qu'une balle avait percé son propre rein gauche.

\- Rocket ? Rocket ! Vérifie qu'on est seuls cette fois ! s'emporta Wade, s'agenouillant auprès du rongeur qui gémissait.

\- Putain je vais mourir vieux…

\- Grave pas ! Euh… Bon, l'anatomie du raton-laveur c'est pas mon domaine, mais à priori, je dirais que ça a touché l'estomac… T'as bien un estomac, là ?

Il appuya légèrement à côté de la blessure. Rocket lui hurla dessus et il se confondit en excuses.

\- Ouais, ouais, bon, ça doit être l'estomac… C'est approximatif comme science, hein…

Domino glissa au sol elle-aussi, pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Plus efficace que son binôme, elle déchira la chemise d'un voyou non loin pour bander le torse de Rocket, dont le regard s'obscurcissait à chaque seconde.

\- T'as du bol que j'étais là, Rocket, constata la mutante. C'était ton cœur qu'il visait.

Wade appréciait régulièrement à leur juste valeur les talents de la jeune femme. Capable d'influencer les probabilités, elle mettait la chance de son côté. Et du côté de ses alliés.

Coincée dans un couloir face à un ennemi armé jusqu'aux dents ? L'homme souffre, d'une manière fort bienvenue, d'une crise cardiaque foudroyante.

Un combat au corps à corps qui tourne mal ? L'adversaire voit son arme magiquement enrayée.

Une chute malencontreuse du trentième étage ? Un hélicoptère passe étrangement, à ce niveau, à cet instant précis, et lui permet de s'en sortir indemne.

Un tremblement de terre qui dévaste un quartier ? Elle sera la seule survivante, miraculeusement abritée par une table de jardin.

\- Continuez sans moi…

\- Si on le laisse là, il va crever, constata simplement Wade, tiré de ses pensées.

Domino haussa un sourcil. C'était probable, oui.

Wade effleura son rein du bout des doigts. Le sang tacha sa peau, et une douleur familière l'envahit.

Rien qui ne guérisse dans la prochaine demi-heure.

\- Sors-le d'ici. Je vais finir tout seul.

Au dehors, des cris les alertèrent. Visiblement, le bouffon vert appelait du renfort à la rescousse. Des lumières percèrent les fenêtres : un cercle de voiture se déployait autour du bâtiment.

\- Vas-y, après il sera trop tard. Je continue seul. Et sauve moi ce hamster !

\- Jsuisunratonlaveurconnard…

Domino ne prit pas le temps de tergiverser. Chaque minute comptait.

Elle chargea le raton laveur à moitié conscient sur ses épaules et se faufila vers une fenêtre non loin, pour tenter une sortie discrète.

Wade, quant à lui, avisa les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

Il empoigna fermement l'un de ses katanas, et rangea l'autre, au profit d'une grenade.

\- _Pourquoi faire, la grenade ?_

\- **On ne sait jamais quand on peut avoir besoin d'une grenade…**

\- Hein ? Ah, non. Rien à voir. Je trouvais juste ca bien badass. Allez, on y va.

* * *

Harry avait eu la gentillesse de l'attendre.

Tranquillement adossé contre un mur, occupé à lisser les manches de son costume.

Et cerclé d'une vingtaine de gardes du corps armés jusqu'aux dents.

L'héritier milliardaire, doté d'un charme certain, n'existait plus. Il ne restait de Harry qu'une créature difforme, à la peau écailleuse, sanglée dans une armure pourpre inquiétante. D'une main, il jonglait tranquillement avec ce qui ressemblait à une citrouille miniature.

\- Salut, Wade.

\- Bonsoir, le taré.

\- Venant de ta part… Quelle ironie. Un compliment ?

Le mercenaire se crispa. L'attitude sereine du fils Osborn fit naître un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, serpent de glace ondulant le long de ses côtes.

\- Dis donc, t'as morflé mon gros. Je comprends pourquoi Peter n'a pas été surpris en voyant ma tête. Il avait de l'entraînement, en termes d'amis moches…

\- Tu es loin d'être son ami, siffla l'autre, quittant sa posture confortable pour s'avancer au centre de la pièce.

Ils devaient se trouver dans l'ancienne salle de réunion. Une immense table en verre fracassée occupait le centre de la salle. Plusieurs sièges branlants et tâchés accueillaient des colosses tranquilles, qui observaient le nouveau venu de leurs petits yeux porcins.

Une magnifique peinture abstraite ornait un pan de mur, seul vestige proprement conservé de ce lieu dévasté.

\- Vois-tu, Wade, tout ceci, je l'ai fait pour…

Le principal intéressé ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Il dégoupilla la grenade toujours dans sa main et la jeta vers un groupe d'adversaires. De sa main libre, il dégaina le sig sauer accroché à sa ceinture et arrosa généreusement le coin opposé.

\- OUAIS OUAIS OUAIS, ta gueule. J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries et j'ai même pas envie de savoir. Tu empiètes sur mon territoire, je te tue, et je retourne à mes occupations, à savoir tenter de mettre le gamin dans mon lit.

La réplique des protecteurs du bouffon vert ne se fit pas attendre. Bientôt, les lieux résonnaient de coups de feu, et Wade fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Un carnage.

Il ne récolta _que_ deux balles dans le torse, et un poignard planté dans l'épaule.

Il l'observa, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme si une guêpe venait de le piquer.

Tout en arrachant la lame, il se jeta sur Harry, qui riait, dément.

\- Tu crois que tu manqueras à Peter comme Gwen lui a manqué ? Si tu veux, je te laisse même choisir le pont en haut duquel je te jetterais !

\- **Tain, il se prend pour le Joker ou quoi ?**

\- _Mais non, c'est la concurrence le Joker, pourquoi tu parles de ça ?_

\- **Ouais ben le côté petites blagues, farces et attrapes et tronche bizarre, ça me fait penser au joker quand même !**

\- Les gars, on peut se recentrer sur le problème, là ? C'est qu'il sait se battre l'enfoiré !

La mêlée, confuse, envoya les deux hommes rouler au sol. La situation amusait visiblement le bouffon vert, qui riait à gorge déployée. Wade n'avait qu'une envie : lui trancher la gorge, pour le faire taire. L'ouvrir de part en part.

L'avantage de Wade, dans un combat rapproché, c'est qu'il n'avait pas à se préoccuper d'éviter les coups.

Il les encaissa tous sans broncher, attendant la première occasion de reprendre le dessus.

Profitant d'une infime seconde où Harry levait le poing pour le frapper à nouveau, Wade se contorsionna suffisamment pour rouler par-dessus son adversaire et le plaquer au sol, l'immobilisant entre ses cuisses.

Sa main attrapa par reflexe un poignard sanglé sur sa cheville, et vint le placer contre la jugulaire d'Harry.

\- Alors, tu fais moins le malin, conna…

Wade n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

Harry venait de jeter la réplique de citrouille sur le sol. Elle se brisa dans un éclat cristallin, libérant un gaz invisible, mais à la forte odeur de formol.

Les forces de Wade l'abandonnèrent immédiatement, ses doigts laissèrent échapper son arme. Son corps tout entier lui faisait défaut.

Incapable de rester debout, il s'effondra, la vision piquetée d'étoiles noires, la conscience aspirée dans un néant glauque et distordu.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le jour se levait à travers les baies vitrées.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une tête séparée de son corps d'origine, et soupira.

Ses souvenirs peinèrent à émerger de la brume qui obscurcissait son cerveau. Il se redressa difficilement, la bouche sèche et l'esprit lent comme s'il avait bu toutes les réserves d'hydromel d'Asgard.

Avisant le macabre spectacle que composait une dizaines de corps sans vie baignant dans leurs fluides corporels, il soupira.

\- Et bah dis donc… Grosse soirée, hier…

* * *

 **Dimanche. 18h12.**

\- **Rocket a eu une sacrée bonne idée de nous filer ce traceur GPS…**

\- Ouais. Dommage que je n'ai réussi qu'à lui coller dans le dos. Je lui aurais bien enfoncé dans le …

\- _Allez là, pas le temps de discutailler. On sera jamais prêts pour aller chercher Peter, sinon…_

Wade grimaça.

Les voix l'épuisaient.

Et ce n'était pas normal.

Un coup d'œil à l'affichage digital lui apprit qu'il était 18.12.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Peter dans moins de deux heures.

On était dimanche. Déjà.

Et il n'avait ni mangé, ni dormi, ni cessé une seule seconde sa traque depuis le début de la semaine. Le tout s'était intensifié depuis l'épisode de l'imprimerie. Jeudi. Tellement loin.

\- **Il paraît que ne pas dormir, ça rend fou…**

\- _Quoi ? Faut qu'on fasse gaffe, ça me ferait chier qu'on devienne fou ! T'imagine le truc ? Nous, fou ? Genre schizophrène ? Oh wait…_

Wade renonça à les faire taire. Leur présence était plus anarchique que jamais.

Il s'accouda un instant à la porte battante, pour reprendre son souffle.

De sa main droite, il effleura le haut de son torse.

Là où, deux jours plus tôt, les balles des hommes de main du bouffon l'avaient touché.

Douloureux. Toujours pas cicatrisé. Une des deux plaies venait de se rouvrir, quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'il étranglait un voyou dans le vestiaire.

Il jura.

La fatigue ? Le stress ? Une raison quelconque expliquait-elle la lenteur de son facteur guérisseur ?

Lui qui se remettait d'une tête tranchée en une demi-journée n'arrivait plus à guérir de simples blessures par balles ?

\- Finalement, peut-être que la mort m'a pardonné, et qu'elle veut bien de moi dans son royaume… T'en penses quoi, l'auteur ? Je vais crever ?

 _Tais-toi et marche._

\- Ok, ok… Le prends pas comme ça.

Mais sa voix sonnait étrangement rauque.

Enfin. Il serait bien temps de se reposer plus tard.

Le gobelin l'avait promené dans toute la ville, et même dans la banlieue. Fuyant d'un lieu à un autre, disposant de nombreux pièges sur son sillage, laissant derrière lui un Deeadpool plus frustré et plus affaibli à chaque nouvel échec.

Mais cette fois, c'était la bonne.

Wade s'assura rapidement que le chargeur du sig sauer était plein.

Il enferma la douleur quelque part au fond de son cerveau dérangé, et poussa la porte.

L'odeur de chlore lui chatouilla le nez.

Il avança lentement, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Le carrelage humide glissait sous ses pieds. La seule source de lumière provenait de l'éclairage public, en dehors de l'établissement. La pâle lueur des réverbères perçait à peine à travers les larges baies vitrées.

La silhouette d'Harry se découpa face à lui, de l'autre côté du bassin d'eau.

Wade fit sauter la sécurité de son arme.

Son ennemi pointa du doigt plusieurs objets derrière lui.

Des bonbonnes de gaz.

\- Salut, Wade. Un petit mélange de ma composition, qui s'est combiné avec le chlore et s'est répandu dans tout le bâtiment. Une seule étincelle, et…Boum !

Ses yeux de déments se réjouissaient de cette éventualité.

\- Si tu as décidé de faire sauter cette piscine, sache en outre qu'il s'agit d'un établissement public. Nos concitoyens payeront les dégâts. Et puis…

Théâtralement, Harry s'approcha du rebord, trempant même le bout de sa chaussure dans l'eau bleue glacée. Il la retira, et entreprit de faire le tour du bassin, pour rejoindre le mercenaire.

\- Tu as mauvaise mine. Si tu tires, ce lieu explose, toi et moi avec. Pour toi, ce n'est pas un souci. N'est-ce pas, Wade ?

Les paroles, susurrées d'un ton mielleux, confirmèrent les craintes de l'intéressé.

Vu les difficultés qu'il éprouvait à guérir, il n'était pas sûr à cent pourcent de survivre à une explosion.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il y avait une probabilité, maigre mais bien présente, qu'il ne puisse pas se régénérer à temps.

Une chance de mourir.

Wade rengaina son arme à feu, sous le regard satisfait de son adversaire.

\- **Bon… On se le fait à l'ancienne ?**

\- Faut croire.

Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, à présent. Wade fit rapidement l'inventaire des armes ennemies.

Des gants capables de projeter des décharges électriques de 10 000 volts. Des grenades incendiaires. Asphyxiantes. Une force, une agilité, et une intelligence surhumaines.

\- **Déjà, faut éviter la décharge, c'est le plus urgent.**

\- _Une idée ?_

\- Ouais. Une idée.

Wade saisit délicatement le poignard fixé contre son mollet, sous le regard appréciateur d'Osborn.

Deadpool savait très exactement comment tout ceci allait se dérouler.

 _Il lui saute dessus. Ils roulent tous deux au sol, et Wade l'emporte vers l'eau._

 _Alourdi par son armure, le gobelin les entraîne vers le fond, inexorablement. Incapable d'utiliser son gant sans s'électrocuter lui-même, il se rabat sur le corps à corps._

 _Trop tard. La lame du poignard a déjà tracé un sourire de part et d'autre de sa gorge fragile. La panique se lit sur son visage, il se débat, il s'étouffe._

 _Wade le maintient sous l'eau._

 _Le temps de le voir se vider de son sang, et réaliser. Réaliser qu'il va mourir._

Wade resserra sa prise sur la garde du poignard. Ses doigts le démangeaient d'impatience. Le passage à l'action, c'était toujours son moment préféré.

Loin, très loin derrière la monstrueuse apparence du gobelin, on devinait les restes d'un ancien charme, d'une réflexion vive et prometteuse.

Harry Osborn n'était qu'un gamin, après tout. Un gamin qui avait été le meilleur ami de Peter. Qui avait souffert, chahuté par la vie bien plus que de raison.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Wade hésita.

Juste une fraction de seconde.

Puis il sauta sur son adversaire.

* * *

\- Wade ? Nom de dieu, dans quel état tu es !

\- Venant de ta part, c'est ironique…

Rocket haussa une épaule au fond de son lit de convalescence. A moitié abruti par la morphine il se sentait plutôt en forme.

Ses hommes de main venaient de lui ramener le mercenaire rouge et noir, qui, lui, faisait peur à voir.

De nombreuses contusions ornaient son visage et la peau que laissait apercevoir sa combinaison déchirée.

Il grelottait, trempé de la tête au pied. Et couvert de sang. Dont une bonne partie devait être le sien.

Il marchait avec précautions et parlait doucement, la voix sifflante.

Au premier abord, le bilan était lourd : au moins deux côtes cassées, deux balles dans le torse, une estafilade profonde qui lui barrait le dos de l'épaule gauche au rein droit, deux doigts cassés et de nombreuses ecchymoses.

\- Bah alors, tu guéris pas ?

\- C'est récent, grommela Wade. Laisse-moi un peu de temps. T'as ce que je t'avais demandé ?

\- Ouais.

Le rongeur fit signe à l'un de ses hommes, qui quitta la pièce. Il revint peu de temps après, un paquet cadeau en main.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 19h51.

\- Ok. Je squatte ta douche. Essaye de me trouver un costard potable.

Rocket sourit.

\- Ça marche.

Wade quitta la chambre pour gagner la salle de bain la plus proche. Sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta une seconde, et sans se retourner, murmura :

\- Merci. Merci, mon pote.

* * *

Peter marqua un certain temps de surprise en ouvrant la porte.

Il avait angoissé tout l'après-midi, paniqué de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de son ami, persuadé que Wade ne viendrait pas à l'heure convenue.

Et pourtant, il était 20h00, et le mercenaire venait de frapper à la porte.

A la porte, et non plus à la fenêtre.

A la porte. Il ne s'était pas téléporté directement dans la maison.

Il y avait du progrès.

Une vague de soulagement submergea le jeune homme. Ainsi que d'autres sentiments : de la curiosité, une pointe d'inquiétude et un soupçon de colère. Il avait envie d'étouffer Wade entre ses bras, tant il était soulagé de le voir vivant. Mais il avait aussi envie de lui envoyer un bon coup de pied sous la ceinture, pour ne pas avoir pris le temps de lui envoyer le moindre SMS en sept jours.

Comme compromis, un coup de poing affectueux vint caresser l'épaule du mercenaire.

\- Abruti ! Tu aurais pu donner des nouvelles, je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Wade lui présenta son plus beau sourire d'excuses, massant son épaule endolorie.

Peter redevint sérieux.

Wade avait morflé. De grands cernes se disputaient la place avec les hématomes sur son visage.

Heureusement, il savait que d'ici quelques heures, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Mais tout de même. Wade avait pris des risques. Pour lui. Pour…

Sa gorge se serra.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as…

Wade l'interrompit d'un geste, une main levée.

\- Ne demande pas.

La gravité de la situation les rattrapa. Wade poursuivit :

\- Tu ne seras plus embêté, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ne reparlons plus jamais de tout ceci. Et maintenant, on a quelque chose à fêter. Je suis à l'heure pour ton anniversaire, et c'est le principal !

Peter acquiesça. Le nœud dans son estomac se détendait progressivement.

Et Wade avait raison. On ne fêtait pas ses vingt-trois ans tous les jours…

* * *

\- C'est quoi mon cadeau ?

Wade le gratifia d'une grimace désabusée.

\- La présence de mon auguste personne ? Un super resto ? Le fait que j'ai risqué l'intégrité de mon corps divin pour protéger tes miches ?

Mais son vis-à-vis, boudeur, croisa les bras.

\- Et mon vrai cadeau ?

Leur duo attirait l'attention, dans ce cadre somptueux.

Nappes blanches, moquette blanche, tapisserie blanche. Couverts en argents, serveurs en costume trois pièces, verres en cristal, bouquets de roses sur les tables : Wade n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

Et au milieu d'une clientèle distinguée et raffinée, les deux amis parlaient fort, riaient souvent, rattrapant une bonne semaine de bêtises de retard.

Le patron de l'établissement leur jeta même un regard courroucé lorsque Wade entreprit de faire l'hélicoptère avec la salière.

\- Tiens, sale gosse.

Comme un enfant, Peter arracha sans plus attendre le joli papier rouge. Sa légèreté retomba bien vite en découvrant le contenu du paquet.

\- Wade, t'es complètement fou ! J'peux pas accepter ça !

\- C'est un cadeau, abruti. Tu dis merci et tu t'en sers.

Avec mille précautions, Peter se saisit de l'appareil photo. Un magnifique modèle, d'une marque renommée, dernier cri, édition limitée.

\- T'essaye d'acheter mon amitié ou quoi ?

\- A mort ! Ça marche au moins, rassure-moi ?

\- Trop pas !

\- Attends, mate moi ça, je l'ai fait graver sur le côté…

Wade contourna la table et tira une chaise pour s'installer à côté de son invité. La moitié de la salle les dévisageait sans aucune discrétion.

\- Tiens, là.

Peter porta l'appareil à la lumière des lustres en cristal.

Un logo était en effet gravé sur la coque. Le symbole de Deadpool : un disque rouge, percé de deux demi-cercles noirs symbolisant son masque. Sauf que deux araignées blanches avaient pris la place des deux points blancs qui figuraient ordinairement ses yeux.

A côté, on pouvait lire une phrase.

 _« With great powers come great (ir)responsibility!"_

La référence accrocha un sourire sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

\- T'es complétement cinglé… J'espère que tu peux le renvoyer, parce que je peux décemment pas accepter ça !

\- Attends, c'est même pas ça le vrai cadeau, poursuivit Wade, avec fierté.

Il alluma l'appareil, et se plaça en mode lecture.

Peter eut la surprise de découvrir que des photographies se trouvaient déjà là.

\- J'ai mis une carte mémoire à moi, dedans…

Peter fit défiler les images, les yeux humides.

 _Wade en licorne. Un gros plan de leurs deux visages : lui dormait, Wade tirait la langue. Il l'avait probablement prise un matin, avant qu'il ne se réveille. Lui, affalé sur le comptoir d'un bar, face à une collection de verres vides. L'hôtel, à Vesoul. Les composés électroniques étalés au sol. Lui, de dos, dans les rues de la ville. Lui en train de courir après le canard de Wade. Wade faisant un clin d'œil à la caméra alors qu'à l'arrière-plan, lui hésitait dans le rayon d'un supermarché._

Et sur toutes les images, il tournait la tête, inconscient d'être photographié par son ami. Depuis combien de temps Wade planifiait-il ce coup ? Un bout de temps, probablement. Il y avait plus de trois-cent photos.

\- Mec…

\- Ouais, ouais je sais ! Bon, on va faire la première photo où tu regardes l'objectif ! Ok ?

Peter hocha lentement la tête, ému. Ils posèrent l'appareil à l'autre bout de la table, et prirent la pose.

\- Fais-moi un bisou !

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour la photo ! Allez, sur la joue, ça va pas te tuer ! T'inquiète, mon cancer est pas contagieux, ni sexuellement transmissible !

Peter consentit à cette proposition, non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Au moment où ses lèvres s'approchaient de la joue de Wade, ce dernier tourna furtivement la tête, le prenant par surprise.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent une infime seconde.

Juste le temps pour le flash d'illuminer les lieux.

\- Yeeeees ! Ça c'est une photo qui va envoyer du pâté !

\- T'es con ! Rend moi ça ! Je vais l'effacer ! Pervers !

Ils se battirent de longues minutes, ignorant royalement les soupirs exaspérés de leurs voisins.

Finalement, Peter eut le dessus, et observa la photo.

Même pas floue. Wade avait un sens du timing excellent. A part la légère lueur de surprise dans les yeux de l'adolescent, rien ne trahissait que ce baiser était un coup monté, une trahison de la part de ce fourbe mercenaire.

Peter sourit, et ne l'effaça pas.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un souvenir de plus…

* * *

 **VOILA. Ce fut long et laborieux. Enfin surtout long xD Vous avez kiffé ?**

 **Dites-moi tout !**

 **La bise et à très vite mes choupinous.**

 **Laukaz.**


	11. Ch 10 : Chaton et Escaliers

**Salut mes petits rats !**

 **Ça va toujours ? Votre cerveau n'est pas décédé à force de lire cette fic ?**

 **Bien !**

 **Bah on continue alors.**

 **Je pose une alerte pour ce chapitre : alerte fluff de niveau 1000 ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice…**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Chaton et escaliers**

* * *

Wade ressemblait à une loque.

\- Je t'emmerde ! C'est quoi cette introduction de chapitre complètement pourrie ?

C'est vrai, Wade. Ne nie pas. Et puis ta gueule, c'est moi qui raconte.

\- Niah niah niah…

Or donc. Wade, affalé sur son canapé défoncé, jouant distraitement avec une grenade, avait tous les attributs de la loque.

Combinaison froissée, masque négligemment posé au sol, cernes, entouré de plaids et de coussins par milliers. Il avait mauvaise mine.

Une vraie loque.

Outre la fatigue, il avait mal. Une douleur mentale, mais aussi une douleur physique, logée au niveau de ses côtes.

Les blessures qui ne se refermaient pas, et auxquelles il ne voulait surtout pas penser. Il se voilait la face, et allait jusqu'à faire mine d'ignorer que son corps était bouillant, qu'il peinait à tenir debout et qu'il hallucinait parfois.

\- Rien à voir avec les blessures… C'est l'autre… Il m'a détruit.

\- **J'avoue, c'était dur. Vraiment dur.**

\- _On ne ferait pas un petit flash-back, histoire que le lecteur comprenne ce qu'on raconte ?_

Ok. Va pour le flash back. Mais te voiles pas la face, Wade. Il y a un problème avec toi… Et pas qu'un problème mental, cette fois-ci.

* * *

 ** _Deux jours plus tôt, à la table d'un restaurant mexicain à l'hygiène douteuse._**

\- Tu penses que je devrais … Recommencer à sortir ? Avec quelqu'un, je veux dire. Tomber amoureux… tout ça ?

Wade sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- **Ca y'est les gars, c'est notre moment-là !**

\- _Bah putain, dix chapitres, on aura attendu hein !_

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu devrais totalement sortir avec moi !

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Wade, c'était une question sérieuse…

Cette simple phrase eut l'incroyable pouvoir de briser les espoirs du mercenaire. Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu, lui composant un visage sérieux. Les marques de fatigue et de ses récents combats ressortaient soudain, et il paraissait plus las que jamais.

Alors, voilà où il en était. Dans l'esprit de Peter, un « nous » ne pouvait être qu'une blague. En aucun cas quelque chose de sérieux, d'envisageable.

Juste une blague.

\- **Mais dis-lui que t'es sérieux mon gars ! Fonce !**

\- _Ouais ! Abandonne pas, maintiens le cap !_

\- Il y a cette fille dans mon amphithéâtre…

La gorgée de vin mexicain n'aida pas Wade à faire passer la boule qui venait de se loger au fond de sa gorge.

\- **On s'en fout, c'est qu'une fille, ça va lui passer !**

\- _Ouais… Ou au pire, on la tue…_

Peter allait mieux. Après des mois et des mois d'efforts, il s'ouvrait de nouveau à la vie.

Et il allait tomber amoureux.

D'une fille.

\- Evidemment, d'une fille. Peter est hétéro. Et nous aussi, normalement. Je vois même pas pourquoi j'y ai cru. Que ça allait marcher comme ça, magiquement ? Ridicule.

\- **…** **Ça veut dire qu'on abandonne ?**

\- Ouais. Il est temps d'arrêter les frais, je crois. Il me verra jamais comme ça. S'il est heureux avec une fille…

Peter attendait toujours la réponse, étudiant Wade d'un œil curieux. Le mercenaire se racla la gorge, évitant le regard de son ami.

\- Si cette fille te plaît, et qu'il y a la moindre chance qu'elle te rende heureux… Fonce.

Peter analysa le propos, hochant lentement la tête.

\- J'imagine que t'as raison.

Wade reposa le verre de vin.

Un goût amer lui imprégnait la bouche.

* * *

 ** _Présentement appartement de Deadpool._**

\- Pourquoi je lui ai dit çaaaaaa… Et maintenant il sort avec Marie Jeanne, là maintenant tout de suite, ça se trouve ils vont faire des choses sexuelles je vais mourir !

Wade enfouit sa tête dans une pile de coussins, tentant de s'étouffer dedans.

Sans succès.

\- **Vas-y, on va pas se morfondre tout le chapitre !**

\- _Ouais. On a dit qu'on prenait sur nous et qu'on passait à autre chose ! Donc appelle une meuf !_

\- **Grave ! Appelle Domino !**

Wade considéra l'option, se redressant à moitié dans le canapé.

Après tout, les voix marquaient un point. Un chapitre complet à pleurer ne ferait pas avancer la situation. Ni le scénario de cette fiction.

Il attrapa son téléphone de mauvaise grâce, et composa le numéro de la mutante.

* * *

\- … et finalement on a pu avoir un résultat correct ! C'est complètement fou !

\- Hmm ? Hein, ah, oui, héhé…

Peter se pinça discrètement la cuisse, pour s'obliger à se concentrer.

Ses yeux accrochèrent par hasard l'horloge suspendue au mur du salon de thé où il avait trouvé refuge.

14h20.

 _« C'est tout ?! Ça fait que vingt minutes qu'on est ici ? Bordel… »_

\- Ça ne va pas ? Tu es bien silencieux…

Le jeune homme s'excusa, prétextant la fatigue liée aux récents examens. Marie jeanne parut rassurée, et relança la conversation.

Son interlocuteur ne l'écouta que d'une oreille.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, vraiment. C'était une jeune femme charmante.

Belle, avec ces grands yeux bleus et ces mains fines. Sophistiquée. Intelligente.

Et pourtant, depuis le début de l'après-midi, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Même les débats scientifiques manquaient de passion.

Il analysa le problème en profondeur, ou du moins, tenta de le faire.

Vraiment, Marie-jeanne était une fille parfaite. Toutes les qualités du monde, et il peinait à comprendre qu'elle ait accepté de lui accorder ce rendez-vous. A la fac, elle avait plein d'amis, beaucoup de succès et beaucoup d'opportunités…

Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'intéresser au sujet ?

De l'ennui. Vraiment.

Un manque d'humour. De légèreté. De… Folie.

Il repoussa ce constat.

De manière à peine consciente, il comparait cette femme à Wade, et ce rendez-vous à tous les moments passés avec le mercenaire.

Les paroles de Will lui revinrent à l'esprit, alors que Marie Jeanne parlait avec ferveur des protéines motrices du cytosquelette- discussion qui l'aurait passionné en temps normal.

 _« Ta relation avec ce type est MEGA MALSAINE Peter ! Trouve-toi une meuf ou tu vas virer bizarre ! »_

C'est vrai que c'était bizarre, de penser à son meilleur pote dans un moment pareil.

Peter rationnalisa.

Après tout, Wade l'avait sorti d'une terrible dépression. Son humour et sa folie redonnaient des couleurs à sa vie. Normal qu'il compare ses nouvelles connaissances avec la seule personne qui l'avait soutenu !

… non ?

Il tint bon encore une dizaine de minutes, à acquiescer de temps à autre, l'esprit ailleurs. Il finit par craquer, s'excusant et se dirigeant vers les toilettes pour fuir le regard inquiet de sa camarade.

Enfermé dans une cabine, il se saisit de son téléphone, et composa machinalement le numéro de Wade.

\- Allez, mec, décroche… J'ai besoin d'aide là, faut que tu me sortes de ce bordel…

Le mercenaire ne répondit pas, et Peter se retrouva sur son répondeur, surpris, ne sachant que dire.

Wade décrochait toujours. A part la semaine passée à traquer Harry, il décrochait sans exceptions, en cinq secondes à peine.

Pas une fois il n'avait manqué un appel de Peter.

Stupéfait, Peter retenta l'expérience, tombant de nouveau sur la boîte vocale.

Agacé, il raccrocha sans laisser de message. Il composa le numéro de Will.

\- Alors Pet', ce rencard ?

\- Au secours mon pote ! Ça se passe super mal, je m'ennuie à mourir ! Faut que tu me sauves la vie ! Tu pourrais me rappeler dans dix minutes, faire genre que t'es un cousin à moi et que t'as eu un accident, un truc comme ça ?

\- Pet'…

\- S'il te plaît.

\- … tu ne demandes pas à ton pote Wade ?

\- Il ne répond pas, rétorqua l'adolescent, un peu sèchement.

\- Ca à l'air de t'énerver…

\- C'est pas son genre. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien foutre.

\- Arrête de penser à lui. C'est creepy, je te jure. Bon allez, j'ai pitié de toi. Je t'appelle dans dix minutes !

\- Merci Will. Je te revaudrais ça.

* * *

C'est donc grâce à la complicité de son binôme de travaux pratique que Peter put quitter précipitamment le rendez-vous, se confondant en excuses.

Marie Jeanne accepta plutôt bien le fait, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

Peter essaya de nouveau de joindre Wade, sans succès.

Un sentiment désagréable lui chatouillait la poitrine. Pas vraiment de l'inquiétude. Plutôt… une étrange curiosité.

Presque violente.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

* * *

\- Les gars au secours je fais quoi maintenant !

\- **Ben on va pas te faire un dessin quoi…**

\- _Allez vas-y, fonce mon grand !_

Wade observait, presqu'horrifié, la main de Domino qui venait de s'égarer « par hasard » sur sa cuisse.

Fait surprenant, la jolie mutante avait accepté immédiatement l'invitation de Wade, et l'avait rejoint avec une pizza, des bières et sa combinaison moulante.

Le rêve de Wade.

Ou plutôt, son rêve, quelques mois auparavant.

Actuellement, la présence et les remarques suggestives de Domino achevaient de le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- **Allez làààà, elle te fait grave du pied !**

\- _T'as vu comment elle suçote l'extrémité de sa bouteille ! C'est quand même assez explicite !_

\- Ah me mettez pas la pression hein ! Je fais ce que je peux !

\- Alors Wilson, ça fait un moment qu'on n'avait pas passé du bon temps ensemble… Ça t'avait manqué ?

\- Ouais, euh, ouais, carrément, rétorqua l'intéressé, qui fixait avec un mélange d'horreur et d'appréhension la main qui remontait lentement le long de sa cuisse.

\- **Mais quel bourrin… Joue-là un peu sexy !**

\- Mais je crois que j'ai pas trop envie…

\- _Ah, te fous pas de notre gueule! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on est à l'abstinence forcée, fais pas le con !_

\- **Allez !**

\- Mais j'ai pas trop envie…

\- **FAIS-LE WILSON.**

\- _FAIS-LE !_

\- **FAIS-LE ! Sors ce gamin de ta tête !**

\- _Et de ton appareil génital !_

\- **Fais l…**

\- VOS GUEULES J'AI PAS ENVIE VOUS ME METTEZ TROP LA PRESSION !

Wade se recula brusquement sur le canapé. Il se redressa d'un bond, et s'adressa à Domino, soudain très agité.

\- Moi, je vais me mettre d'accord avec moi-même dans la salle de bain. Toi tu bouges pas d'ici. Capiche ?

Domino acquiesça, amusée, et le regarda battre en retraite dans sa salle de bain, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Il y a bien longtemps que les étrangetés de Wade ne la surprenaient plus.

* * *

\- **WILSON QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS RETOURNES VOIR CETTE PAIRE DE SEINS GÉANTE !**

\- C'est super dur de se concentrer avec vos voix dans ma tête les gars !

\- _On te demande pas de te concentrer, on te demande de…_

\- Oui bon bah hein, j'arrive pas, c'est tout !

\- **Comment on peut « ne pas y arriver ? » C'est pas compliqué ! Je vais finir par croire qu'il te faut vraiment un dessin !**

Wade se laissa tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire, les épaules avachies. La déprime menaçait de le submerger.

Chaton, - c'est le nom du canard domestique-, caqueta dans sa direction, battant furieusement des ailes. Wade l'attrapa d'une main pour le placer sur ses genoux et lui caresser la tête.

Chaton se mit à ronronner.

\- Je sais pas les gars… J'ai pas la tête à ça, c'est tout… Je pense trop à lui.

\- **Cette phrase est fluffy.**

\- _Grave. Heureusement qu'on a prévu l'alerte de niveau 1000._

\- Je sais que c'est fluffy ! Ma vie est devenue fluffy depuis que cette ingrate d'auteure se charge de l'écrire ! C'est tellement fluffy que j'ai l'impression de vivre dans une barbe à papa géante !

Le silence s'étira dans la tête de Wade, seulement troublé par les ronronnements de Chaton.

\- Bon bah… On y retourne et on essaye de calmer ses ardeurs ?

\- **Ouais. Ça me paraît être un bon plan.**

Chaton retrouva rapidement le fond de la baignoire avec bonheur, alors que son maître quittait les lieux. Avant de franchir la porte, l'humain souleva un bout de sa combinaison, étudiant son torse dans le miroir fissuré qui pendouillait au mur.

La plaie ne cicatrisait pas. Il s'était fait ôter les fragments des deux balles par un chirurgien louche, dans les bas-quartiers, et avait estimé que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Mais cela faisait quatre jours.

Et il ne guérissait pas.

Il avait mal, un peu. Et chaud. Et il peinait à se lever, et à marcher, et à faire quelque chose de sa vie.

Il avait mis tout ceci sur le compte de son rejet par Peter, mais un doute le titillait.

Il rabattit vivement le tissu sur sa peau, la gorgé nouée.

Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Il sortit de la salle de bain, bien décidé à chasser ces sinistres pensées.

* * *

\- Hey, Domin…

Wade n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

La jeune femme, surgie de nulle part, venait de lui sauter dessus, se collant à lui dans une position équivoque… Fait intéressant, elle avait enlevé le haut de sa combinaison.

\- T'as assez réfléchi mon chou ?

\- C'est à dire que…

Une poitrine parfaitement dessinée se frottant à lui l'interrompit dans sa réflexion. La mutante profita de cet instant de distraction pour tenter de l'embrasser.

\- **Laisse-moi deviner. C'est à ce moment précis que le gamin rentre dans la pièce ?**

C'est à ce moment précis que Peter rentra dans la pièce.

Il marqua un temps de stupéfaction devant l'étrange scène qui s'offrait à son regard.

Une colère sourde le submergea, sans qu'il n'en trouve pourtant une cause plausible.

\- Putain Wade ! Fallait me prévenir que me donner les clés de ton appart, ça impliquait que je vois ça !

Domino se détachait à peine du mercenaire, toute aussi surprise que lui.

\- Peter ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Rien, je dérange. Je me casse.

Rageur, il jeta les clés sur la table basse et tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui un duo désœuvré et loin de comprendre la raison de toute cette agitation.

Peter s'engouffra dans le couloir, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Extrêmement agacé. C'en était presque de la rage.

\- L'espèce d'enfoiré !

\- Peter ! Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ?

La voix du mercenaire le rattrapa dans la cage d'escalier, alors qu'il lui courrait visiblement après, abandonnant Domino à son triste sort.

\- Pourquoi t'es énervé tout à coup ? il se passe quoi ? Attends-moi !

Wade, voyant qu'il en parviendrait pas à rattraper l'araignée par des moyens conventionnels, sauta par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier pour atterrir un étage en dessous et couper le chemin au fuyard. Il l'attrapa par les poignets, mais l'adolescent se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

\- Fous-moi la paix !

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

La question, simple et légitime, percuta Peter comme un coup de poing.

Oui. C'était quoi, en fait le problème ? C'était quoi, cette réaction aussi démesurée qu'inexplicable ? Son esprit construisit tant bien que mal une raison valable.

\- J'avais besoin de toi ! Bordel, je t'ai appelé, pourquoi t'as pas décroché ?

\- J'étais occupé !

\- J'ai vu, merci !

Wade cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ahuri. La situation lui échappait complètement. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Il se retint de tituber, et s'appuya discrètement contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Désolé, j'avais mis mon téléphone en silencieux… Tu vas bien ?

Peter demeura la bouche ouverte, scotché sur place.

Oui, il allait bien. C'était stupide. C'était juste un rendez-vous qui se passait mal. Will l'avait aidé.

Tout allait bien. Et pourtant, il était furieux. Une vague de cynisme l'envahit.

\- En tout cas je sais à quoi m'en tenir, maintenant. Tu me fais des avances en permanence, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de sauter la première venue….

La violence de l'accusation cloua Wade sur place.

\- Quoi ?

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour analyser les propos de son vis-à-vis, à qui il barrait toujours le passage. Peter tenta de le contourner, il le retint avec force, s'accrochant à ses épaules.

\- Oui bah tu m'as bien fait comprendre que j'avais aucune chance ! S'il y avait la moindre petite, infime, minuscule, chance, j'attendrais. Mais il n'y en a pas. Tu as été très clair sur le sujet. Et maintenant, tu me reproches de vouloir passer à autre chose ? Tu sais gamin, ce n'est pas parce que je suis le clown de service que j'ai pas le droit, moi aussi, d'être heureux.

La remarque réduisit Peter au silence, lui renvoyant son propre égoïsme en pleine figure.

Et pourtant, la véracité de l'argument n'atténuait pas sa colère, son malaise.

\- Je te comprends plus, Wade.

La sentence. Irrévocable. Le mercenaire se crispa.

\- Je te comprends plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Peter s'emportait, sans aucun motif légitime. Lui, le calme, l'adolescent stoïque, posé et impossible à énerver semblait prendre feu en plein milieu du couloir.

\- Explique-moi !

L'ordre claqua dans l'air.

Expliquer.

Expliquer qu'il tentait de repousser Domino, trente secondes plus tôt ? Qu'il pensait à lui constamment ? Qu'il en crevait de douleur ?

Mais le gamin ne le croirait pas, avec des mots.

Expliquer.

D'accord.

Wade resserra sa prise sur les épaules du jeune homme, et le força à reculer, sans douceur, jusqu'à ce que son dos percute un mur.

Ses pupilles dilatées scrutaient le visage de Peter, à la recherche d'une réaction. En un instant, la confusion dans les yeux du jeune homme céda place à autre chose.

Wade l'embrassa. Avec violence. Celle des passions contenues trop longtemps, ayant viré à la frustration, à l'obsession.

Une de ses mains glissa derrière la tête de Peter, s'accrochant fermement à ses cheveux, ramenant davantage encore le corps de l'autre contre lui. Peter répondit au baiser, partageant cette rage, cette férocité tout juste contenue. Sa main droite attrapait Wade par la nuque, l'autre se plaquait au creux de ses reins.

Le baiser comme une bataille, que chacun tente de remporter. Une tentative de domination, jusqu'au bout, sans reddition possible.

Deux désespérés, agressifs, affamés, au bord du gouffre.

L'instant se prolongea, de longues minutes d'un combat acharné, mélange de sensations, d'odeurs et de fébrilité.

Wade interrompit le baiser, ses doigts serrant les épaules de Peter suffisamment fort pour y laisser des marques.

Il conclut, d'un murmure qui hésitait entre la hargne et le sarcasme.

\- C'est assez clair pour toi, comme explication?

Peter n'avait pas bougé, ses mains toujours accrochées à Wade, son souffle court et irrégulier.

Brusquement, il se dégagea sur le côté, et repoussa le mercenaire avant de se jeter dans les escaliers.

Il fuyait.

Sans un regard en arrière.

Wade soupira et s'adossa au mur. Son cœur battait bien trop vite.

Et ce n'était pas qu'un effet secondaire du baiser.

Des étoiles dansaient devant ses paupières. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, incontrôlables, ses mains aussi. Le sang quittait son visage, le laissant blanc comme du marbre. Son champ de vision rétrécit, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un point lointain, et flou.

Le monde devint noir, et froid.

Son corps glissa le long du mur alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **VOILA. HAISSEZ MOI. VOUS POUVEZ.**

 **Dites-moi quand même xD**

 **Bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


	12. Ch 11 : Transitions et transitions

**Bon les gars ( les filles ). Une fois de plus je me suis laissée emportée et du coup ça faisait beaaaaucoup trop de choses différentes dans un même chapitre, donc j'ai coupé en deux. La partie sérieuse en première ( quand même, faut bien faire une transition avec les derniers évènements… Sinon ça fait un peu « olol, tiens, allons faire des conneries comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si Spidey n'avait pas pécho Wade avant de le laisser à moitié mort dans ses escaliers ». Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? ) et par contre, la seconde moitié sera plus… Légère. Plus comme les premiers chapitres. Voila. Dites-moi si ça vous va ( bon même si techniquement c'est trop tard et que vous avez pas le choix, mais si vous êtes mécontents, j'aime autant le savoir ! =D )**

 **Seconde chose : l'alerte fluff se transforme en alerte cliché xD J'avoue, je craque, certaines situations sont clichés A MOURIR. Mais ça m'amuse de prendre des lieux communs et de les détourner grâce à ce duo dynamique. Donc j'espère que ça passe pour vous aussi !**

 **Bon sinon je vous raconte ma vie, mais à cause de Parmezan ( grâce ? xD ) je fais le NaNoWriMo cette année. Outre que je donne MA VIE pour réussir ce challenge, j'essaye de conserver du temps pour écrire mes fics. Si vous participez aussi à cet event, faites un signe !**

 **Bonne lecture bande de cobayes !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Transition et… Transition.**

* * *

Peter laissa retomber sa tête contre la plaque de verre qui composait la partie plate de son bureau.

Une fois. Puis une seconde, un peu plus violemment.

Il grimaça.

\- Aie.

Pour la trentième fois en moins d'une heure, il attrapa son téléphone qui traînait à côté de lui, et vérifia qu'aucun message n'était arrivé.

ll l'aurait entendu, pourtant. Avec le volume au maximum. Et aussi parce qu'il restait là, à contempler la barre de métal, depuis bien trop longtemps pour que ce soit un comportement naturel.

Rien. Pas de nouvelles.

Il frappa de nouveau sa tête contre le bureau, les paupières closes.

Dans son esprit se rejouait une scène qu'il essayait d'oublier de tout son cœur.

Ses doigts caressèrent distraitement l'écran tactile. Il entra dans le menu « messages » et resta là, immobile et pensif, à chercher quoi dire.

Rien ne lui vint.

Cela faisait exactement une heure qu'il avait fui l'appartement de Wade, et toujours pas de nouvelles. Lui-même ne trouvait pas le courage de décrocher son téléphone et d'appeler le mercenaire.

Pour dire quoi ?

« Désolé mon pote, j'ai un peu paniqué alors du coup je t'ai roulé une pelle, puis après j'ai juste carrément pas assumé alors je me suis barré comme un voleur, . »

Mais pourquoi n'envoyait-il pas de message ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas couru après d'ailleurs ? C'était bien un truc à la Wade, ça, une idée débile et cliché, mais qui leur aurait évité cette impasse.

Il avait beau tourner la situation dans tous les sens, aucune solution ne lui apparut.

Il soupira à en fendre l'âme, et prit sa décision.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du téléphone, puis il quitta son bureau pour venir s'effondrer sur son lit.

Après deux sonneries, son interlocuteur décrocha.

\- Salut mon pote.

\- Peter ?

\- Ouaip. Je te dérange pas ?

\- J'fais une partie de fifa. Ça va ?

\- Ouais… On peut discuter vite-fait ? Il m'arrive un truc bizarre, là.

De l'autre côté du téléphone, le bruit de fond diminua. On entendit distinctement des bruits de pas, et une porte qui claque. Puis le calme.

\- Vas-y c'est bon. Je t'écoute. Ça va pas ? T'as une voix chelou… T'as pas réussi à fuir MJ, même avec ma super intervention ?

Peter sourit en repensant à la combine utilisée plus tôt, mais cette légèreté lui passa presqu'aussitôt, alors qu'il cherchait comment amener la chose.

\- Ecoute, Will… T'avais peut-être raison.

\- J'ai tout le temps raison. Va falloir être plus spécifique.

\- Au sujet de moi… Et de Wade.

Un petit silence lui répondit. Suivi d'un curieux :

\- Raconte.

Peter se fit violence pour reprendre depuis le début.

\- J'suis allé voir pourquoi il ne répondait pas… Il était avec une fille. Ça m'a énervé, j'ai voulu me barrer. Il m'a couru après et une chose en entraînant une autre…

\- Tu te l'es fait ? S'étrangla son camarade.

\- Mais bien sûr que non abruti ! Je l'ai embrassé, c'est tout !

\- Ah bah putain ! C'est cool, il était temps !

Peter fronça les sourcils. Venant de la part de son binôme de TP, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Il eut donc la réponse la plus verbalement irréprochable de tous les temps :

\- Gnnnh ?

\- Je me demandais combien de milliards d'années t'allait mettre avant d'ouvrir les yeux ! En tout cas je gère à mort car ma technique a super bien marché. Il a fallu que je te pousse presque dans les bras d'une autre pour que tu réalises !

\- Que je réalise ? Que je réalise quoi ? Je ne réalise rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas mon genre de réaliser des trucs !

\- Allez, arrête de faire l'aveugle, tu le kiffes c'est tout ! Assume-un peu ! Bon et après, il s'est passé quoi ?

Il fallut une longue minute à Peter pour comprendre que Will n'avait jamais été réticent à le voir débuter une relation _approfondie_ avec Wade.

\- Attends attends… Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça, le truc avec MJ et tout ?

\- Borné comme tu es, si je t'avais juste dit « arrête de me saouler avec Wade, clairement t'es amoureux », tu ne l'aurais jamais reconnu et ça aurait pas fait avancer la situation ! Ne change pas de sujet, il s'est passé quoi après ?!

Les épaules de Peter s'alourdirent alors qu'il se remémorait la scène, une fois de plus.

\- Je me suis enfui.

\- T'es sérieux là ?!

\- Mais grave ! Qu'est- ce que je dois faire Willl aide moi je suis perduuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Cette fois, le visage de Peter rencontra violement l'oreiller, et pas le verre de son bureau. Le contact était plus appréciable.

\- Ben déjà si tu pouvais savoir ce que tu veux! Te mettre d'accord avec toi-même… Soit honnête un peu.

Peter se redressa et s'assit en tailleurs, les traits tirés par la concentration.

C'était vrai, ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, d'abord ?

\- Je veux continuer à voir Wade.

\- Bon, c'est déjà ça.

\- Et je veux pas qu'il sorte avec des filles! Mais ça veut pas dire que je veux sortir avec lui ! Ou que je suis amoureux, sors cette idée de ta tête !

\- C'est très bizarre, mais soit.

\- Je saiiiiiiis !

Voyant que le jeune homme perdait pieds, Will prit les choses en mains.

\- Bon. Ecoute. Voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu l'appelles. Et tu lui dis tout ça. Faut pas laisser le silence s'installer. Il va peut-être trouver ça étrange, mais bon. Il est grave accro à toi alors il fera probablement avec, même si c'est chelou comme lubie. T'es chelou comme type.

\- Merci de ton soutien, mon pote. Donc je l'appelle… maintenant ?

\- Non, dans quatre ans ! Bien sûr, maintenant ! Tiens, je raccroche d'ailleurs. Salut !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Peter se retrouva face à la tonalité neutre du téléphone.

Cette discussion lui apparut comme parfaitement surréaliste.

Mais Will n'avait pas tort. Il ne fallait pas laisser s'installer le silence.

Il composait le numéro de Wade lorsque son téléphone sonna de nouveau.

Numéro inconnu.

Curieux, Peter décrocha.

\- Monsieur Parker ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Je suis le docteur Du Maurier, urgentiste à l'Hôpital central.

\- Oh.

Peter sentit un léger frisson lui chatouiller l'estomac.

\- Une personne a amené votre ami, Monsieur Wade Wilson, au service d'urgence. Elle nous a demandé de vous joindre….

Monsieur Wade Wilson.

Aux urgences.

Ridicule.

\- Il doit y avoir erreur…

\- Je suis navrée Monsieur Parker. Votre ami a développé une infection, suite à une blessure par balle. Nous avons commencé un traitement antibiotique, cependant…

\- Cependant ?

\- Monsieur Wiilson demeure inconscient. Ce coma témoigne d'un dysfonctionnement cérébral sévère, dont nous ignorons encore la cause…

Les mots « Coma » et « Monsieur Wilson » dans la même phrase révoltèrent l'adolescent.

\- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est vraiment nulle !

\- Monsieur Parker, je sais que c'est dur…

\- Non vous n'en savez rien ! s'énerva Peter. Wade n'est pas du genre à tomber dans le coma ! Il est plutôt du genre à se faire trancher la tête, et à continuer à jacasser pendant la demi-heure qu'il faut à l'agent Romanoff pour la lui recoudre sur les épaules !

\- … je ne sais que vous dire. Vous devriez passer, Monsieur Parker. Nous réglerons les détails sur place…

C'est un Peter furieux qui enfila une veste et attrapa son skate.

Peu importe d'où venait cette blague, elle était de très mauvais goût. Et son instigateur, quel qu'il soit, allait la regretter.

* * *

\- Tain j'suis mort, sérieux ?

\- Ben, avec un peu de volonté, on va peut-être y arriver, enfin, ouais…

Wade avait serré la mort dans ses bras.

Une ancienne amie, presqu'amante, qui avait fini par le bannir de son royaume.

Sale histoire. Toujours-est-il que désormais, ils étaient plutôt en bon termes.

\- Nan mais en vrai ?

Le mercenaire avisa deux moutons qui gambadaient au milieu d'un chaudron empli de paillettes en pleine ébullition.

\- Ca s'arrange pas ici…

\- Bon alors, tu viens avec moi cette fois ? s'enquit La Mort, avec de grands yeux doux. Depuis le temps que nous attendons ce moment...

\- Ben ca m'arrange pas trop niveau timing… C'est la poisse là…Rapport au fait que je suis en plein milieu d'une fanfic…

\- Ah…

\- Ben ouais, puis bon maintenant y'a quand même 46 follows quoi, et des gens bien tout ça, ça m'ennuierait de les laisser en plan… Imagine je meurs là maintenant, mais laisse-tomber comment l'auteure va se faire défoncer ! Déjà avec le dernier chapitre elle a eu bien chaud les miches...

La Mort croisa les bras, boudeuse.

\- Pour une fois que l'occasion se présente… T'es sûr, vraiment?

\- Ouais je sais ma belle, mais t'inquiètes, on se refait ça bientôt.

Elle accepta l'argument à contrecœur, avant de plaquer deux bises sonores sur les joues du mercenaire.

\- Bon. Ben bon retour alors…

\- Merci madame. A la prochaine ! Je vais ou déjà? A la tour Stark, déguisé en femme de ménage pour tuer Loki et foutre les jetons à Tony?

 **\- Non gros, ça c'est une autre fic...**

- _Là on va pécho Peter, tu te souviens?_

\- C'était une blague, les gars. Bien sûr, que je me souviens.

* * *

Peter avait posé sa tête sur le ventre de son ami. Le contact du drap frais sur sa joue ne le réconfortait pas. Il était imprégné d'une odeur de camphre, de désinfectant et de talc.

La réalité l'avait anéanti, trois jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait découvert ainsi pour la première fois.

Calme, reposé, silencieux.

L'antithèse de Deadpool.

Le docteur Du Maurier avait prononcé des mots qu'il n'avait pas écoutés. Des hypothèses vaseuses, aucune plausible.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec le facteur guérisseur de Wade, mais ceci, les médecins ne pouvaient pas le savoir.

Alors, depuis trois jours, il lui tenait compagnie. Il demeurait là, immobile, l'esprit vide. Il séchait les cours et avait simplement prévenu Will et Tante May.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à l'infirmière la permission de rester auprès de Wade, elle l'avait regardé étrangement.

« C'est mon meilleur ami » avait-il dit.

Il vit que ça ne suffirait pas pour cette jeune femme curieuse. Elle allait le mettre dehors. C'était proprement inenvisageable.

\- En fait, c'est mon petit ami. Personne ne le sait. S'il vous plaît….

Elle l'avait autorisé à rester.

Wade. Dans le coma.

Et ce n'était pas une blague.

* * *

 _Ils s'opposent en plein cœur de la ville._

 _Grâce à son téléporteur, il peut se mesurer à l'araignée sur son terrain fétiche : en plein milieu des airs, sautant d'un gratte-ciel à l'autre._

 _Il tente de l'atteindre avec son sabre. Sans succès._

 _Spider-man l'aveugle, projette une toile sur son masque. Il lui saute dessus, le propulse vers le sol, trente mètre en contrebas._

 _Il s'éclate contre le bitume. L'araignée le raille. Elle lui fait la morale. Elle le saisit par la gorge, une main prête à retirer le masque si semblable au sien. L'araignée s'énerve._

\- _J'ai pas envie de me farcir tes âneries, tu comprends ? Ton style grande gueule, tu me l'as piqué à moi, t'es au courant quand-même ? Et ton trip découpage et carpaccio, ça t'a pas tellement réussi, alors arrête de me menacer de m'éventrer, tu veux ?_

 _Il a du sang plein la bouche. La chute était rude, mais, comme d'habitude, il y a survé cicatrise déjà._

\- _T'as…t'as raison. Je vais pas t'étriper._

 _Il attrape le revolver sanglé à sa hanche, et le plaque sous le menton de Spider-man. Les grands yeux blancs de l'araignée l'observent sans ciller._

 _Il presse la détente._

 _Un bruit sourd, et une giclée de sang._

 _Spider-man est mort.*_

* * *

\- Je l'ai tué ! Il est mort, je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué, faites quelque chose !

Wade se redressa en panique, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains griffant le vide comme pour s'extraire d'une mare de sang.

Il fit sursauter Peter, qui s'était endormi, la tête sur le drap bleu.

-Wade ! Putain, Wade, t'es vivant !

Mais le mercenaire ne semblait pas conscient de la présence de son ami. Les yeux dans le vague, déformés par l'horreur, sa respiration saccadée était sifflante.

\- Je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué, répétait-t-il, litanie lancinante noyée de presque-sanglots.

Peter lui attrapa les mains, puis se releva, puis lui attrapa une joue pour le forcer à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

En vain.

Les mains de Wade s'accrochèrent à son poignet, désespérément. Si fort qu'elles y laissèrent des marques blanches.

\- Je l'ai tué…

Il retomba en arrière. Les paupières closes.

Horrifié, encore sous le choc, Peter appela une infirmière, qui accourut, accompagnée d'une batterie de médecins et d'aide soignants.

On exclut sans ménagement l'adolescent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme vêtue d'une combinaison de chirurgien sortit de la chambre, et vint à sa rencontre. Il reconnut le Docteur Du Maurier.

\- Alors ?

\- Votre ami est sorti du coma. Par contre, là… Il dort.

\- Il dort… Comme dormir ? Comme vous-et moi ?

Un sourire agréable lui répondit.

\- Oui. Comme vous et moi. Il en a besoin, il lui faut beaucoup de rep…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Peter, qui se précipita de nouveau dans la pièce sans attendre la fin de la phrase.

A peine les médecins disparus, il secoua Wade par l'épaule, le tirant brutalement de son sommeil.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Mec, t'es vivant !

\- Oui j'ai vu merci, que… Quoi ? Mais toi aussi ! Mais toi aussi!

Sous le regard ahuri de Peter, il le serra dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

\- Mais je t'ai tué, je te jure que je t'ai tué…*

\- J'ai bien failli crever de peur, ouais, enfoiré !

Wade consentit à desserrer son emprise pour le laisser respirer. Il reprit peu à peu contact avec la réalité.

Le souvenir net et poignant de son revolver sous le menton de Peter lui glaçait encore le sang.

Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller.

Il avait mal partout. Une sensation de fatigue qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis bien longtemps menaçait de le submerger à tout moment.

\- Mec… Il s'est passé quoi ? Je suis à poil sous les draps!

Peter choisit d'ignorer la seconde partie de la phrase, et de répondre à la première.

Par pudeur, aucun des deux n'évoqua la fameuse scène des escaliers, Peter se contentant de reprendre l'histoire à partir du moment où le Docteur Du Maurier l'avait contacté.

* * *

\- Bon, on rentre ?

\- Tu rêves. Deux semaines en observation. Minimum.

\- QUOOOI ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester allongé ici deux semaines ?

\- Non, je n'y crois pas trop. Mais bon, il va bien falloir. Et si tu acceptes, je vais faire des tests. J'emmènerai un peu de ton sang au labo de l'université… Je verrai si je trouve quelque chose.

\- Deux semaines. Enfermé dans cet endroit chiant comme une émission de la 6 le dimanche après-midi. Si c'est pas le cancer qui me tue, ce sera ça, tu peux en être sûr.

Wade retrouvait son humour douteux.

C'était bon signe.

Mais le moral n'allait pas suivre, s'il devait rester bien sagement ici, pendant quinze jours…

Il allait falloir l'occuper.

Et Peter avait déjà une ou deux idées…

Dont une qu'il avait mise en application le matin même.

\- Mec. J'ai une surprise.

Wade, intéressé, se redressa à moitié.

Peter s'avança dans la pièce, après avoir méticuleusement fermé la porte.

Il fit glisser son sac à dos au sol, et ouvrit la poche principale.

Une tête de canard en sortit, accompagnée d'un cancanement distinctif.

\- Chaton !

L'animal parvint à s'extraire maladroitement du sac à dos, et trottina fébrilement vers le lit de son maître.

Il battit hâtivement des ailes pour se hisser sur les draps, et venir se nicher sur les genoux du mercenaire.

\- Trop cool ! T'es un vrai pote, Pet'.

L'intéressé haussa une épaule.

Il en doutait.

Mais c'était toujours agréable à entendre…

* * *

\- Bon, profitons du fait que le gamin soit parti chercher de la bouffe pour discuter sérieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Wade ?

\- Montre moi un peu le script, l'auteure.

\- Tiens. Page 88.

\- … Quoi ? C'est ça la fin du chapitre douze? Mais c'est de la merde!

\- Mais je t'emmerde ! Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à l'écrire toi-même !

\- Non mais sérieusement, on commence à peine à avoir un petit quelque chose, à constituer un genre de fandom, et toi tu craques ? C'est quoi cette fin pourrie ?

\- Oui, bah à la base, c'était pas prévu comme ça. Mais regarde un peu le chapitre d'après…

\- … … … Ahah ! Il a dit " bite"…

\- … Ravie de voir que ça te plaît et que tu apprécies l'élégance de ma plume.

\- Ouais, bon. On fera avec.

\- Ah mais un peu d'enthousiasme, s'il vous plaît ! De toutes façons t'as pas le choix, tu fais comme je dis et puis c'est marre !

\- Ohla, elle va se calmer la jeunette !

\- Bon, tais-toi un peu. Il y a Peter qui revient.

\- Cool. Tu sais ce qu'il ramène ?

\- Ben je sais pas, tu voudrais qu'il ramène quoi ?

\- Des chimichangas !

\- … Original.

* * *

Et Peter franchit la porte, un sac en papier plein à craquer de chimichangas dans les mains, et un sourire de pur bonheur sur les lèvres.

* * *

 _*Cette scène est tirée du comics " Deadpool massacre Marvel", ou Spidey est l'un des premiers à subir sa folie vengeresse... Je vous le conseille fortement!_

 **Voila.**

 **Un grand merci à Orange Sanguine pour l'idée de faire intervenir Death dans ce chapitre :p**

 **Donc en fait à la base CECI était censé être genre, quelques paragraphes en début de chapitre pour amener la suite.**

 **Mais ça m'a échappé** **!** **D'où le titre du chapitre. Du coup.**

 **Sinon, merci à vous de me laisser toujours plein de petits mots. C'est tellement motivant.** **Vous êtes parfaits.**

 **A très vite mes lapins, pour le prochain chapitre où nous découvrirons les idées de Peter pour divertir Wade durant ses deux longues semaines d'hospitalisation...**

 **Laukaz.**


	13. Ch 12 : Bière et crématorium

**Salut mes p'tits singes !**

 **Ca va ?**

 **Bon, comme vous avez vu, j'aime bien jouer avec vos nerfs… Ça m'amuse =D ( Et j'aime bien incruster Wade et Peter dans mes autres fics, je plaide coupable, ne me jetez pas de pierres…)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Comme il était très loooong, je l'ai coupé en deux ( Encore.)**

 **Après une petite introduction en plein cœur de mon monde – vive les laboratoires !- nous gagnons donc l'hôpital, pour un début de séjour… Hmmmn comment-dire…**

 **Original ?**

 **Bonne lecture, et merci encore pour tous vos petits mots trop mignons !**

 **Chapitre 13 : Bières et crématorium**

* * *

 _[…]Run away-ay with me_

 _Lost souls in revelry_

 _Running wild and running free_

 _Two kids, you and me_

 _And I say_

 _Hey, hey hey hey_  
 _Living like we're renegades[…]_

 _Renegades - X Ambassadors_

* * *

\- Mec… T'as une tête de zombie…

Peter sursauta, avant de reconnaître Will dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il observa distraitement la hotte à flux laminaire, et la partie supérieure en plastique transparent lui renvoya une piètre image de lui-même.

Ses cernes étaient si prononcés qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils attaquaient physiquement les os de son crâne.

Il passa longuement sa main sur son visage, comme pour s'empêcher de dormir sur place.

\- Salut, Will. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, le cours de TAE* va bientôt commencer…

L'intéressé haussa les épaules, avant d'entrer dans le laboratoire.

Il jeta son sac sur l'une des paillasses carrelées, avant de se porter au niveau de son ami.

Peter était assis en face d'un ordinateur relié à un microscope électronique, les épaules affaissées et la mâchoire grande ouverte dans un bâillement dantesque.

Will jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Peter, afin d'apercevoir l'objet de ses travaux.

Sur l'écran, des cellules colorées se couraient les unes derrières les autres, dans un fouillis terrifiant que seul un esprit tordu peut comprendre.

\- J'en reviens pas… T'es le seul gars au monde à sécher des cours pour mener des expériences à la place !

Peter ne le détrompa pas : après tout, c'était la stricte vérité.

\- T'as besoin d'un coup de main ? poursuivit Wil, s'étirant comme un chat au soleil.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Vraiment, parmi tous les gens que comptait cette fac, il était tombé sur le meilleur binôme possible.

Un peu trop grand et un peu trop maigre, Will possédait cette attitude je-m'en-foutiste et détachée de tout, qui effrayait un peu au premier abord. Des cheveux noirs un peu trop longs, la peau un peu trop blanche de celui qui passe plus de temps derrière un ordinateur que sur un terrain de foot, son apparence était celle d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans.

Il suffisait en revanche qu'il ouvre la bouche pour démentir cet aspect immature.

Un intellect vif et une langue bien pendue lui conféraient ce charisme si particulier qui lui attachait rapidement l'affection d'autrui.

\- Un peu d'aide ne serait- pas de refus, consentit Peter, quittant pour une seconde les oculaires de son microscope. Mais tu ne vas quand-même pas sécher le cours de TAE ?

\- Bof. Pourquoi pas. Le prof est chiant comme la mort. En vrai, ses powerpoints, c'est pire qu'une arme nucléaire. Ils devraient être interdits par la convention de Genève… Bon alors, tu me fais un topo ?

\- Relance la centrifugeuse, et je t'explique.

Will hocha la tête, attrapant au passage une blouse trouée pour la revêtir.

Peter se lança dans de grandes explications.

Cela faisait quatre jours que Wade était officiellement sorti du coma. Quatre jours, donc, qu'il séchait les cours pour passer tout son temps libre avec le mercenaire.

Cependant, Wade, dépourvu de son facteur guérisseur, souffrait désormais de graves effets secondaires.

Il devait dormir.

Improbable, lui qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour maintenir son corps en vie, il devait désormais se nourrir, boire et se reposer.

De fait, Peter profitait des quelques heures par jour ou son ami se détendait pour venir ici, à l'université.

En très bon termes avec la plupart de ses professeurs et le doyen, il n'avait eu aucun mal à se voir octroyer l'autorisation d'utiliser le matériel disponible.

Il gagnait donc cette salle, dormait vingt minutes, puis se lançait dans des analyses diverses et variées, avec l'espoir de découvrir quels étranges maux rongeaient monsieur Wilson.

\- Tiens, regarde. On le voit-bien, là.

\- Un rétrovirus ?

\- Ça a l'air…

\- Mais où est-ce qu'il aurait choppé ça ?

Peter soupira, avant d'exposer en détail les faits à Will. Il avait été très clair, très rapidement, que cette technologie portait la marque d'Oscorp. Wade lui avait parlé d'un gaz, et le lien n'avait pas été compliqué à faire…

\- Les antiviraux classiques ?

\- Fonctionnent pas. Mais son corps se défend. J'ai fait trois prélèvements en trois jours, et la concentration des répliques diminue chaque jour.

\- Et ben, il suffit d'attendre alors ?

Peter s'enfonça dans son siège à roulettes, qu'il fit tourner sur lui-même.

\- J'sais pas… En théorie, oui. Mais il restera toujours des copies du virus dans le sang de Wade… Ce sera toujours une menace, là, tapie dans l'ombre…

Agacé de voir le jeune homme tourner sur lui-même encore et encore, Will attrapa le dossier de la chaise pour l'immobiliser, et obligea Peter à lui faire face.

\- Bon ! Et vous avez reparlé… De la chose ?

\- Trop pas, grommela Peter, qui aurait volontiers continué à éviter le sujet.

\- Allez quoi, t'as pas honte ?! Espèce de lâche !

\- C'est pas ça, rétorqua Peter, un peu sèchement – la fatigue sans doute. Mais je sais pas où j'en suis, voilà. Je vais pas lui dire oui pour me rendre compte dix minutes après qu'en fait c'est non, et changer d'avis en permanence. Et puis pourquoi on parle de ça d'abord, c'est Wade bordel ! C'est un gars, un vieux pervers, et…

\- Ah non hein, on ne revient pas au stade « se voiler la face » ! On l'a dépassé depuis longtemps !

\- Tu m'saoules, soupira Peter, mais un léger sourire qu'il peinait à dissimuler démentait ses propos. T'es presqu'aussi chiant que lui.

\- Ah ?

\- … Presque.

* * *

 **Jour 5**

\- Je m'enuiiiiiiiee…

\- Ah te fous pas de ma gueule, Wade ! On vient de faire une course en fauteuil roulant à travers tout l'étage !

\- Ouais, c'était cool. Bon, maintenant les infirmières nous ont enfermés dans cette chambre… Tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire, enfermés dans cette chambre ? Hein ? Hein ?

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- J'aimerais bien !

\- Vieux pervers…

* * *

 **Jour 6 :**

\- C'est une blague…

\- Soixante-huit, soixante-neuf…

\- WADE ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Soixante-neuf, soixante-neuf…

Le mercenaire avait réussi à se débrouiller pour accrocher deux poignées de métal au plafond.

Le plafond de la chambre d'hôpital.

Deux poignées métalliques fixées d'une manière tout à fait…

Bourrin.

\- Wade. Je peux savoir pourquoi, dès que je franchis le pas de cette prote, j'ai l'impression de débarquer dans un monde parallèle ? Non parce que là où j'en étais resté, moi, t'étais gravement blessé. Tu sais, tu t'es fait troué le foie, t'as choppé une infection, t'es tombé dans le coma… ALORS POURQUOI T'ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE DES TRACTIONS AU LIEU DE PIONCER COMME LA LOQUE QUE TU ES ?!

Wade sourit de toutes ses dents, et relâcha une main, continuant de se hisser uniquement à la force de l'autre.

De sa main fraîchement libre, il fit un petit signe de bienvenue à son ami.

\- Hors de question que je reste à rien faire dans ce plumard ! J'suis déjà resté allongé cinq jours, c'est bon, je suis au maximum !

\- Ils ont dit deux semaines minimum !

\- M'en fous !

\- Descend de là tout de suite !

Cette discussion fut suivie d'une scène ridicule, ou Peter s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux jambes du mercenaire pour tenter de le ramener au sol (et à la raison).

\- Descend de là ou je te descends par la force !

\- Nan ! Je ne veux pas être gros ! Je suis déjà moche, alors si je suis gros, c'est mort ! Une ligne pareille ça s'entretient mon pote !

\- Wade ! Tu veux qu'on se batte ou quoi ? C'est ça que tu veux ?! Je te prends quand tu veux !

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends ça, rétorqua l'autre, sarcastique.

Peter avait développé comme un nouveau superpouvoir : celui d'ignorer les remarques salaces de son complice.

\- Je te préviens pas, si tu ne descends pas tout de suite, je t'arrache ton jean !

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends ça !

La puissance de l'araignée finit tant bien que mal par surpasser celle du mercenaire défaillant, et ils s'écroulèrent tous deux au sol, dans un amas de jambes, de bras et de gémissements.

\- Je te jure, Wade, reprit Peter en se redressant sur un coude, je vais finir par t'attacher à ton pieu si ça continue !

\- Depuis le temps que j'att..

\- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?!

* * *

 **Jour 7**

-Je m'ennnuiiiiiie…

-Pfff. Tu me fatigue. Tu veux pas dormir un peu ?

-Hmm-hmm. Tu sais ce à quoi je pense ?

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Connaissant Wade, il pensait soit à de la nourriture, soit à des choses perverses.

\- Des chimichangas, tenta-t-il, joueur.

\- Non. Alors en fait, tu m'as expliqué que mon facteur guérisseur est ralenti… Mais qu'il reprend du poil de la bête chaque jour, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, à peu près…

Wade se redressa brutalement, Peter lui appuya fermement sur le torse pour l'obliger à se rallonger.

\- Du coup c'est une super occasion ! Faut que je trouve de l'alcool!

\- … Tu te moques encore de moi ?

\- Trop pas ! Attends Pet', t'imagines même pas ce que c'est, de ne plus pouvoir se mettre une mine… Ca fait des années que l'alcool ne me fait plus rien ! Alors autant en profiter !

Peter se pinça l'arête du nez.

Un gamin. Vraiment.

\- T'as reçu deux balles dans le foie, abruti. Et tu crois que je vais cautionner ça ? Hors de question que je cautionne ça.

* * *

 **Jour 7, dix minutes plus tard.**

\- Attends… Mais comment t'as fait pour me convaincre, déjà ?

\- Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer !

\- Qui ça, moi ? Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui va nous faire repérer !

Et en effet, c'était un risque. Wade était vêtu en tout et pour tout de la blouse bleue typique de l'hôpital, lacée à la va-vite dans le dos.

Pieds nus et accroupi devant la serrure d'une porte, le vêtement offrait une magnifique vue sur son boxer Batman.

\- T'aurais pas pu mettre un pantalon au moins ?

\- L'infirmière l'a embarqué avec les draps ! T'avais qu'à me ramener des fringues, ami indigne!

\- Wade magne-toi, j'entends des pas !

Le mercenaire redoubla d'efforts.

Sous ses doigts habiles armés d'une pince à cheveux – trouvée on ne sait où-, le loquet céda.

Les deux intrus s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de garde, juste à temps pour éviter un convoi d'étudiants qui prenaient le couloir d'assaut.

\- Rappelle moi ce qu'on fait là, déjà ? soupira Peter, avisant la salle réservée aux étudiants.

Un lit de mauvaise qualité aux draps sales, des graffitis vulgaires sur les murs, des cadavres de bières au sol…

\- C'est un hôpital universitaire ! Donc il y a des étudiants ! Et là où il y a des étudiants, il y a de la bière ! Tadam ! s'écria-t-il, vainqueur, en ouvrant la porte du frigo jauni.

Il cala deux canettes sous un coude, en jeta deux à Peter qui les rattrapa par reflexe plus que par volonté de participer à ce cambriolage, et referma la porte, en ayant pris soin d'attraper deux dernières bouteilles de sa main libre.

\- Bon. Mission accomplie. On fait un bon duo.

\- Tu m'entraînes dans le crime, releva Peter.

\- Alors, ça fait quel effet d'être un criminel ?

Peter haussa une épaule. Il s'était déjà promis de venir compléter ce frigo dès que le mercenaire aurait le dos tourné.

\- C'est fun, reconnut-il. Qu'est-ce que…

Des rires et des éclats de voix attirèrent leur attention. Ils se figèrent, comme deux chats sur le point d'attaquer, moustaches frémissantes et pupilles dilatées.

Les bruits de pas se dirigeaient vers eux.

\- Merde merde merde… Faut qu'on se casse d'ici !

\- Grimpe sur mon dos.

\- Ok ! Hein ?

Peter réitéra sa proposition, d'un ton empressé, alors que les voix n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de leur salle.

\- Grimpe sur mon dos, Wade ! Fait gaffe de pas faire sauter tes points de suture !

Son aîné ne se le fit pas répéter, et s'installa tant bien que mal sur le dos de son ami, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à l'araignée.

\- Ça va, j'suis pas trop lourd ?

\- Faut perdre cette manie d'oublier que moi aussi je suis un super-héros, grogna Peter, en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Il l'ouvrit avec fébrilité, alors que quelqu'un enclenchait la poignée de porte.

Un petit groupe d'étudiant fit irruption dans la pièce, une seconde trop tard.

Ils étaient hors de danger.

\- Troooop biiiien s'enthousiasma Wade, alors que Peter escaladait tranquillement la façade de l'hôpital.

\- T'as de la chance que ça donne sur le crématorium et que personne ne me voit faire ça !

Il grimpa rapidement le long de la façade grisâtre, avec l'habileté de l'insecte qui le caractérisait.

Wade, heureux comme un enfant, s'accrochait à son cou et frottait sa joue contre son dos.

\- On dirait un koala qui s'accroche à un bambou, constata Peter, amusé, alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin sur le toit plat du bâtiment.

* * *

 **Jour 7, dix minutes plus tard, sur les toits de l'hôpital.**

\- Tu sais quoi, j'ai retrouvé le goût du bonheur. Et c'est rigolo, c'est exactement le même que celui de la bière…

\- T'en fait pas un peu trop ? se moqua Peter.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il partageait cette vision des choses.

Après tout, la vie, c'était savoir profiter des choses simples.

Un frais soleil d'automne, les jambes qui se balancent dans le vide, surplombant les lieux, une bière à la main. Parfait.

Il surprit Wade qui palpait doucement son côté droit.

\- Ça va, mec ?

\- Ouais t'inquiète.

\- En vrai ?

\- J'ai un peu mal, mais bon. Le facteur guérisseur n'a jamais supprimé la douleur. Et puis crois-moi, niveau douleur, t'as connu le pire quand tu te réveilles d'un coma et que tu découvres que les chirurgiens t'ont enfoncé une sonde au fond de la bite.

\- Je te crois, rétorqua Peter, une grimace sur les traits née autant de l'évocation de cette idée douloureuse que de la vulgarité de son complice.

Wade chassa le souvenir d'un geste de la main.

\- Enfin, c'est du passé. Profitons de l'instant. En plus le cadre est hyper romantique, souligna-t-il.

\- Romantique ? Quelle partie exactement ? Le fait qu'on a vue sur le crématorium ? Ou sur le parking ? Qu'il y a un type en train de se masturber dans le bâtiment d'en face ?

\- Ah ouais ? Ah ouais ! Dis, Pet', tu crois qu'on est des marginaux ?

Le plus jeune retint un rire et rétorqua, sarcastique :

\- Nous ? Tu veux dire, toi, le mercenaire immortel-mais-des-fois-je-fais-peur-à-mes-potes-quand-même-sur-le-sujet, dont les meilleurs potes sont un cyborg, une vache vampirique de l'enfer et un raton laveur génétiquement modifié, constamment en train de parcourir la galaxie pour vendre ses services au plus offrant, affublé d'une bonne schizophrénie, d'un humour détestable et d'une propension à la perversion inquiétante ? Et moi, l'ado geek pseudo-rebelle, dépositaire d'une double identité secrète et responsable de la mort de tous les gens que j'aime ?

\- … ben oui, nous, quoi. Mais t'as pas répondu à la question !

\- …Oui, Wade. On est des marginaux. Pourquoi ?

\- Rien, je me demandais pourquoi l'auteure avait mis cette chanson en début de chapitre… Mais bon, il y a quand-même une différence entre renégats et marginaux, non ?

\- Okay, je crois que tu devrais arrêter la bière.

Wade gratifia le fond de sa bouteille d'un regard torve.

\- … Ouais. C'est pas faux.

Quelques minutes d'un rare silence flottèrent entre eux. Peter finit par le rompre.

\- Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur, abruti.

\- Ouais… Désolé pour ça.

\- Je suis fatigué, soupira l'adolescent.

La chaleur de l'alcool dans ses veines, le soulagement d'avoir son meilleur ami vivant, à ses côtés : il sentit chacun de ses muscles se détendre. Il déposa sa bouteille de bière vide sur le toit, se rapprocha de Wade et cala sa tête contre l'épaule drapée de bleue à sa droite.

Il bailla, sentit ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes.

\- Merci de chercher une solution pour moi, mon pote.

Le « De rien » qui lui répondit se perdait déjà dans les brumes du sommeil.

Wade, soudain étrangement serein, encercla les épaules du jeune homme qui s'appuyait sur lui.

Rasséréné par la chaleur de ce corps vivant contre le sien, bientôt amusé par la respiration profonde qui trahissait un instant d'abandon, il sourit.

Les choses simples de la vie.

* * *

 ***TAE : Techniques analytiques et expérimentales… Un bon souvenir pour ma part xD**

 **Voilà pour l'échauffement. On se retrouve très vite pour la suite du séjour, avec un Wade un peu plus en forme et du coup, un peu plus capable de semer la terreur à l'hôpital…**

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience =D**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	14. Ch 13 : Pyromanie et course-poursuite

**Salut mes lapins !**

 **La suite de ce petit séjour à l'hôpital.**

 **(Parfois, j'aimerais que nous vivions dans l'univers MARVEL. Comme ça, il y aurait toujours des Cap, des Tony et même des Wade pour aller punir les méchants, et protéger les gentils. Mais nous ne vivons pas dans ce monde, et nous ne devons compter que sur nous-même. Triste vie. Moi, je ne peux qu'essayer de vous faire sourire. Alors j'essaye, et j'espère que ça marche...)**

 **Bonne lecture,**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Pyromanie et course-poursuite**

* * *

 **Jour 8**

Wade cherchait désespérément un endroit tranquille.

La chambre d'un petit vieux dans le coma lui apparut comme une bénédiction. D'après les infirmières, il demeurait tranquillement dans cet état végétatif depuis plus de quatre ans. Le compagnon de chambre idéal.

\- En plus y'a la télé !

\- **C'est comme dans un épisode de Dr House…**

\- _Ouais, mais on n'est pas là pour la télé, héhé…_

Wade exhiba devant lui, avec fierté, une cigarette roulée par ses soins, et qui contenait certainement autre chose que du tabac.

\- Voila. Personne ne viendra me déranger ici.

Le mercenaire sauta sur le lit pour s'installer à côté du patient allongé, entouré d'appareils médicaux ronronnant. Un électrocardiogramme enregistrait sa fréquence cardiaque, et il était relié à un respirateur artificiel.

\- Ca va Papy ? T'en voudrais bien un peu, hein ? Souleva Wade, fouillant ses poches à la recherche d'une allumette.

Il sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Peter entra immédiatement, suspicieux.

Pris sur le fait, Wade se redressa brusquement, jetant un oreiller au visage du pauvre grand-père pour le dissimuler à la vue du nouveau venu.

\- Ah, Peter, je, héhé…

Il sauta aux pieds du lit, tentant au mieux de cacher l'objet du délit, entraînant dans son élan plusieurs fils électriques.

Il se prit les pieds dans le support en métal qui soutenait une perfusion et s'étala au sol.

Les appareils s'affolèrent, et la fréquence régulière qui bipait jusqu'alors fit place à un « Biiiiiiiiiiiiip » continu très alarmant.

Le mercenaire se débattit parmi les fils, se relevant au plus vite, aussi affolé que l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

\- Wade qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?

\- Oups !

\- Comment ça, oups ?!

Fébriles, les deux fautifs tentèrent tant bien que mal de tout rebrancher, dans une certaine confusion.

\- Chut, chuuuut, supplia Wade qui s'adressait aux différents appareils frénétiques.

Alors que l'aîné appuyait sur tous les boutons qui lui passaient sous la main, Peter s'était jeté sur les câbles d'alimentation pour tenter d'y remettre de l'ordre.

\- Putain, mec, j'ai tué un vieux ! s'exclama le fautif, effaré par le signal plat retransmit par l'électrocardiographe.

Il tapotait fiévreusement la poitrine du vieil homme, essayant de remettre en place les sondes dispersées sur son torse.

Après une bonne minute de bataille acharnée, un son familier et rassurant s'éleva dans la pièce.

Wade se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, dans un soupir de soulagement.

Peter vola un oreiller sur le lit et le transforma en arme de jet.

Wade ne parvint pas à l'éviter.

\- Mais-euh…

\- Abruti !

\- Pardon pardon… J'ai pas fait exprès…

\- Encore heureux ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais là d'abord ?

\- Euh… Oh ! Regarde !

Au fond du lit, le petit vieux s'était redressé et regardait, ahuri, les deux jeunes gens débraillés qui avaient mis sa chambre sens dessus-dessous.

\- Putain, mec ! J'ai carrément trop pas tué un vieux !

* * *

 **Jour 9**

\- Bon, au moins, ici, il ne nous trouvera pas. Pas de petit vieux, pas de Peter, rien que des cendres.

\- **Le crématorium, les mecs ? Vraiment ?**

\- Ben écoute, pourquoi pas ?

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour s'allumer un joint tranquille…_

\- Ahhhhh. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça.

\- **Euh…les mecs ? Ca sent pas bizarre tout d'un coup ?**

\- Ah, tiens, c'est vrai ça…

\- _Euh, on a jeté où l'allumette ?_

\- Ben à la poubelle pourquoi ?

\- _T'es sûr qu'elle était éteinte… ?_

\- **PUTAIN LA POUBELLE PREND FEU !**

\- QU'EST-CE QU-ON FAIT ?! LES GARS CA CRAME CE TRUC BORDEL !

\- **Tiens, prends le bidon, là, flanque moi ça dessus, vite !**

\- _…_

\- Oh mon dieu. On dirait les feux de l'enfer. On va mourir brûlés vifs. Et si on survit, Peter va nous tuer.

\- **….**

\- _Euh, il y avait écrit quoi sur le bidon ?_

\- **…**

\- Ethanol, 90 %.

\- **T'aurais pas pu lire, avant de le balancer dedans ?!**

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de le faire ! Et on fait quoi maintenant, y'a toute la pièce qui part en fumée !

\- _Souffle dessus !_

\- Ah, toi, si c'est pour proposer des idées pourries, tais-toi !

\- **Heureusement que l'alarme incendie s'est déclenchée, et qu'ils ont un système efficace…**

\- Ça m'a cramé les sourcils. Et maintenant je suis trempé de la tête aux pieds. Et mon joint s'est éteint.

\- _Mais voyons le bon côté des choses : on a pas foutu le feu à l'hôpital !_

\- **Techniquement… Si.**

\- _Ouais ok. Mais bon, l'incendie est maîtrisé, c'est le principal…_

\- **Et, mais vous entendez ce raffut ?**

\- _Les pompiers qui arrivent je crois. On ferait mieux de se barrer d'ici…_

\- J'vous jure… C'est pas de tout repos, la convalescence.

* * *

 **Jour 10**

\- Avoue.

\- Tes accusations me blessent !

\- Avoue !

Wade soupira, boudeur.

Il avait retrouvé avec grande joie son masque. Pour la combinaison, il faudrait attendre encore un peu.

Le mélange masque rouge et noir en lycra /blouse d'hôpital blanche à motifs bleu était détonnant. D'autant plus que Wade refusait de se séparer des deux katanas accrochés au-dessus de son lit.

\- Bon ok… C'est moi qui ai foutu le feu au crématorium. Ironique, quand on y pense, héhé…

\- Je le savais !

\- Mais je m'ennuyais !

\- C'est un miracle qu'ils ne te virent pas de cet hôpital…

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

\- Un truc calme, pitié, soupira Peter.

Wade avisa les immenses cernes qui mangeaient le visage de son araignée fétiche.

Il sacrifiait son sommeil depuis de nombreux jours, dans l'espoir d'en apprendre davantage sur le virus qui le brûlait de l'intérieur.

\- Tu sais, tu peux dormir mon pote… Je vais mieux, en vrai. Regarde !

Peter lui sauta dessus pour l'empêcher de se saisir d'un katana : un poil trop tard.

Wade s'était déjà entaillé le poignet.

Il eut le temps de perdre un demi-litre de sang avant que l'ouverture ne se referme d'elle-même.

\- Tu vois ! Je cicatrise, c'est bon ! Bon, c'est pas encore optimal, mais on progresse, vraiment !

\- T'as foutu du sang partout…

\- Oui bon. C'était pour te convaincre.

\- Je suis convaincu.

Wade aurait volontiers proposé une activité physique intense, ou une série de bêtise encore inédites, mais Peter paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer de fatigue.

Les épaules affaissées, la démarche lourde, il se frottait le visage en permanence.

\- Bon. Viens par –là, proposa le mercenaire, tapotant les draps à côté de lui.

Peter lui offrit un regard soupçonneux.

\- Viens je te dis !

Peter s'approcha prudemment, comme s'il tentait de partager l'abri d'un loup sauvage, et il ne quitta pas Deadpool des yeux en s'asseyant précautionneusement sur l'extrême rebord du lit.

Wade ignora sa conduite, et installa une tablette tactile ( de chez Stark Industries) sur ses genoux.

\- Tiens. On a qu'à lire des fics.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Alors en fait tu vois, il y'a des fans de super héros qui s'amusent à écrire des textes sur nous. Enfin sur nous… Pas trop. Surtout sur Stark, ou l'autre gothique, ou même plein d'autres trucs genre des mangas tu vois… En fait je crois que tout le monde est plus populaire que nous, même Jacquie et Michel . Mais bon, c'pas grave.

\- Ah ouais ?

La curiosité de Peter était piquée.

\- Tiens, je vais aller dans mes favoris… QUOI ?! Pendant que je pionçais ici, il y a eu un nouveau chapitre de _De La Pureté Des Lucioles Mortes_?! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé avant, j'en reviens pas que j'ai loupé ça !

\- Eh,oh, je te rappelle que t'étais dans le coma, t'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même !

\- Tsss… Bon, par contre, _La dernière parmi les meilleurs_ , j'attends toujours ! Dès que je sors d'ici, je chope l'adresse de l'auteure et je vais aller la motiver, moi, tu vas voir !

Wade. Soit gentil avec les autres, s'il te plaît. Sinon je vais avoir des ennemis. Et crois-moi, toi et moi, on n'a pas besoin d'ennemis !

\- T'es totalement accro en fait, souligna Peter, amusé de découvrir cet étrange trait de caractère chez son ami.

\- Grave. Bon attend, je vais essayer d'en trouver une sur nous, histoire qu'on rigole… Ca court pas les rues, mais quand-même.

Il tapota quelques mots clés dans l'onglet de recherche, et une centaine* de résultats s'affichèrent, sous les yeux ébahis de Peter.

\- Attends… Tout ça c'est des histoires qui parlent de nous ? Écrites par des admirateurs ?

\- A mort ! Enfin, majoritairement des admiratrices.

\- C'est fou ! Tiens, clique voir là-dessus, pour voir ? « Tout pour les fans » ? C'est pourri comme titre ! Qui appelle une fiction « Tout pour les fans », sérieusement ?

Wade donna une petite claque sur la main qui s'approchait dangereusement de la tablette tactile.

\- Non-non-non…

\- Ben pourquoi pas ?

\- Euh… Non mais c'est de la merde, ça, je te jure. Tiens, on essaye une autre plutôt.

Peter haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu.

Une nouvelle page internet s'afficha, et les deux hommes commencèrent la lecture.

Au fur et à mesure des paragraphes, le sourire de Wade s'élargissait, alors que le teint de Peter virait au blanc lavabo.

Une scène particulièrement détaillée fut la goutte de trop : Peter tenta de se jeter sur son aîné pour le forcer à éteindre la tablette :

\- Éteins-moi ça ! Je viens de vivre un choc traumatique irréversible, je vais souffrir de PTSD toute ma vie !

\- T'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ? J'ai trouvé ça mignon, moi, surtout le moment où je te…

\- OUI BAH C'EST BON J'AI COMPRIS ! beugla Peter, qui se battait hargneusement contre l'emprise du mercenaire, bien décidé à maintenir la tablette hors de portée.

\- Ahah, moi je suis sûr que ça te donne des envies !

\- Mais carrément ! Des envies de suicide ! Fermes-ça !

\- Monsieur Wade Wilson ?

L'instant se figea, sur un tableau étrange composé des deux ahuris empêtrés dans un monticule de draps, de coussins, de bras et de jambes, dévisagés par deux infirmières gênées, dont l'une tenait dans ses bras… Un canard.

\- Monsieur Wade Wilson, reprit l'une des infirmières, d'un ton décidé. Nous avons trouvé votre canard au niveau du crématorium… Auriez-vous des informations à nous confier au sujet de l'incendie ?

Le fautif se tourna brusquement vers Peter.

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, il fit un bond hors du lit, tirant l'adolescent par le col pour l'obliger à le suivre.

\- Ils savent ! On se casse !

Et, dans le même mouvement, il se rua vers la porte, remorquant toujours un Peter estomaqué derrière lui, arrachant au passage chaton des bras de l'infirmière.

L'une des deux femmes s'égosilla, alors que les deux suspects s'enfuyaient au bout du couloir :

\- Sécurité ! On tient le responsable de l'incendie ! Sécurité !

C'est dans un beau désordre que Wade, Peter et le palmipède dévalèrent les escaliers, décoiffés, à moitié habillé pour le mercenaire, empêtré encore dans des draps pour son complice.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrête-toi, on va aller discuter, on va négocier !

\- Je ne négocie pas avec les terroristes ! On se casse !

Ils arrivaient face à l'entrée principale, mais trois vigiles bouclaient le périmètre et les attendaient de pied ferme. Le meneur du petit groupe freina brusquement : l'araignée et le canard s'écrasèrent contre lui, surpris par ce brusque changement d'allure.

\- Demi-tour ! Changement de programme ! On trouve ma ceinture de téléportation et on se casse !

\- Ta ceinture ? s'époumona Peter, alors que Wade reprenait déjà sa course frénétique.

Ils remontèrent d'autres escaliers, zigzaguèrent entre des déambulateurs, des pompiers armés de brancards et autres salles d'attentes bondées. Une dizaine de vigiles leur donnait désormais la chasse.

\- Je l'avais quand je suis arrivé ici ! Ils l'ont mise de côté avec une partie de mon équipement !

Il leur fallut vingt bonnes minutes à traverser l'ensemble des bâtiments pour tomber sur la bonne salle, et la file des gens qui les pourchassaient s'était diablement allongée.

La moitié du centre médical leur courrait après.

Chaton perdait du terrain, battant furieusement des ailes. Peter se pencha pour l'attraper par le cou et le hisser sur son épaule au détour d'un virage un peu serré.

\- C'est là ! Hurla Wade, frustré d'être retenu par une porte qui ne s'ouvrait qu'avec un pass adapté.

Peter jeta un œil derrière eux. A l'autre extrémité du couloir, une foule grondante s'approchait, gagnant du terrain à chaque seconde.

Il fallait agir vite.

L'étudiant avisa un aide-soignant dépassé par les évènements, au milieu du couloir.

\- Vous, là ! Ouvrez cette porte !

Devant l'hésitation manifeste, il poursuivit :

\- Attention, hein ! J'ai un canard, et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

Chaton émit un couinement agressif pour appuyer l'argument.

L'improbabilité de la menace prit le jeune homme de court. Dans le doute, il s'empressa de faire coulisser son badge dans le lecteur, et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Pas mal le coup du canard, salua Wade en s'engouffrant dans la pièce.

Il entreprit d'ouvrir à la volée tous les tiroirs qui eurent le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin, imité par Peter.

Les premiers vigiles surgissaient à travers la porte, se gênant les uns les autres, rougeoyants et écumant de rage.

\- Je l'ai ! Hurla Wade, triomphant, brandissant la fameuse ceinture dans sa main.

Il attrapa Peter par la taille, et, une fraction de seconde avant que la foule en délire ne leur tombe dessus, il enclencha le téléporteur.

Patients, médecins, vigiles et autres trébuchèrent sur le vide.

Les fuyards ?

Volatilisés.

* * *

L'étudiant inspira profondément, l'estomac tout retourné par le voyage brutal.

Il toussa un peu, cracha un peu de sable.

De sable ?

Sur son dos et son visage, un poids mort l'immobilisait.

Un bras, un torse, des plumes.

Il souleva sans peine les membres encombrants pour s'extraire de leur emprise.

Le soleil l'aveugla un instant.

\- De quoi ? grommela Wade, qui peinait lui aussi à se redresser, à moitié enterré sous une mini-dune.

Il ôta son masque et le secoua : un demi-désert s'échappa par les trous percés pour les yeux. Il pencha la tête, tapota une oreille : du sable sortit par l'autre côté.

Un sable blanc immaculé, rutilant, balayé par une minuscule bise qui ne rafraichissait pas l'atmosphère brûlante.

Une eau d'un bleu si bleu, qu'elle en paraissait presque chimique.

Un petit ponton en bois une forêt de palmiers en bordure non loin, et le silence, percé uniquement par le murmure du vent dans les palmes.

Même pas le roulis du ressac, sur cette mer plate et immobile.

\- Mec…Ou est-ce que tu nous as emmené ? l'interrogea Peter, tout aussi ravi qu'inquiet par le spectacle.

Wade farfouilla le sable autour de lui, à la recherche de sa ceinture. Il observa rapidement les coordonnées GPS inscrites sur le téléporteur.

\- Apparemment, une petite île dans le pacifique… Quelque part dans les Bahamas … Et franchement c'est du bol, j'ai tapé les coordonnées au pif !

Peter roula des yeux avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement, les doigts enfouis dans le sable.

\- Wade. Tu sais que la terre est composée de 71.1% d'océans. En nous téléportant « au pif », il y avait donc 71.1% de chance qu'on finisse en plein milieu de la flotte !

\- Et on atterrit ici à la place, cool, non ?

Peter laissa son regard se perdre sur l'horizon tranquille, le calme absolu.

Loin sur la droite, une petite cahute et quelques parasols colorés attestaient de la présence d'êtres humains.

\- Ouais. Cool.

Wade soupira de contentement, enfila de nouveau son masque et s'allongea, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- La sieste !

\- On ne rentre pas ?

\- On est au paradis ! Pourquoi j'aurais envie de rentrer ?

\- Je sais pas… J'ai cours demain ? Éviter un procès pour avoir foutu le feu à un hôpital ? Continuer à te faire soigner ?

Le mercenaire consentit à ouvrir un œil, et à le diriger vers son interlocuteur.

\- Pet'. On peut tous crever, tout le temps. A tout instant. Même moi. J'en ai pris conscience récemment, je te signale. Alors s'il te plaît, profite un peu de la vie. On a qu'à se payer des vacances.

\- Des vacances ?

\- Des vacances.

\- Coin. Coin-coin.

\- Merci de me soutenir, Chaton.

Peter considéra lentement l'écume, au sommet des vagues paresseuses, puis les rochers polis par les flots, puis quelques points noirs s'aventurer dans l'eau, au loin, nageurs ravis et silencieux.

Des vacances.

\- Je…

Une main agrippa fermement le col de sa chemise et interrompit sa protestation naissante.

Bientôt, il se retrouva allongé au sol, aux côtés d'un mercenaire bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

\- Non mais je…

\- Chut.

La main de Wade quitta le col de sa chemise et fouilla la plage à la recherche des doigts de Peter.

Il les cueillit habilement, les serrant entre les siens. Avec un grand sérieux, il plaça leurs mains entremêlées sur sa poitrine, toujours engoncée dans la blouse bleue.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Chut-euh.

Peter obtempéra, curieux, refoulant un vague sentiment de gêne.

Bientôt, il sentit une pulsation régulière résonner contre sa propre peau, diffuser le long de ses doigts. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément apaisant dans ce battement uniforme et ponctuel.

Vaincu, l'étudiant laissa ses muscles se détendre et ferma les yeux, conscient du soleil sur sa peau, bercé par la mélodie binaire et immuable.

\- C'est un truc de fou, mec. J'suis vivant, conclut Wade dans un murmure, avant de laisser le silence les englober.

Oui, décidément.

Les petits plaisirs simples de la vie.

* * *

 ***Oui bon, on va dire qu'ils ont cherché toutes langues confondues, hein xD Sinon, avec le filtre « Français », ce serait plutôt une dizaine !**

 **J'espère que ça-vous a plu ! Dites-moi si oui, dites-moi si non, bref, dites-moi, qu'on discute un peu !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Laukaz**


	15. Ch 14 : Mouette et Party

**Salut mes souris. Ça va ? Je ne vous avais pas oubliées, soyez rassurées…**

 **J'ai juste galéré mille fois à finir le Nano (50145 !), du coup mes fics ont pris un peu de retard. Mais voici le nouveau chapitre. Que j'ai également galéré à écrire. Enfin, le début, surtout. La fin, beaucoup moins… Au fait, vous êtes 55 à suivre cette fic. 55. J'en reviens pas. Cœur.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Mouette et Party**

* * *

\- … Allo ?

\- Allo, tante May ?

La très respectable tante de Peter haussa un sourcil contrarié, de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Cette voix lui était parfaitement inconnue.

\- J'imagine, répondit-elle prudemment.

\- Ah, cool ! Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Enfin rencontrer. On se comprend. Ahah.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? s'enquit poliment la vieille femme, resserrant ses doigts autour d'une la tasse de thé fumant.

\- Wade Wilson, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Aussitôt, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Ah ! Monsieur Wilson ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Je suis ravie de vous entendre. Avez-vous retrouvé la forme ?

\- A fond ! Grâce à votre neveu entre autres. Et…

\- Et comment va Peter ? Ou est-il ? Et j'espère que vous prenez soin de vous, au moins ? Qu'il s'occupe de vous ? Est-ce qu'il est allé en cours, récemment ? Et qu'est- ce que vous faites dans la vie, déjà ? Et si vous passiez dîner un de ces jours ? Et si vous…

\- Ohla Tatie, mollo ! Dans l'ordre : bien, c'est compliqué, jamais, toujours,…définissez « récemment », mercenaire, volontiers ! Je peux en placer une maintenant ?

\- Comment ça, « mercenaire » ?, reprit la voix de tante May, suspicieuse.

\- Comment ça, « volontiers » ? explosa la voix de Peter, soupçonneux.

Wade repoussa son ami du plat de la main, lui écrasant le visage contre le dossier du divan.

\- Chut, je suis au téléphone Pet', c'est malpoli ! Donc, Tatie ! Vous êtes toujours là ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'appelle pour vous prévenir ! J'ai embarqué Peter en vacances… Un petit séjour surprise, pour le remercier de prendre soin de moi. On devrait revenir d'ici dix jours, alors, ne vous inquiétez pas…

\- C'est faux ! s'étrangla Peter, tentant de parler assez fort pour que sa voix parvienne à sa tante de l'autre côté du téléphone. Il me séquestre !

\- Si tu continues d'être indiscret comme ça, je vais couper l'ampli…

\- Moi je vais te couper autre chose !

Wade s'éloigna un peu plus du jeune homme bruyant et vulgaire, le maintenant toujours à distance d'une main.

\- T'as de la chance d'être faible et que je veuille pas te blesser, ou je t'aurais déjà meulé la tronche ! s'égosilla Peter, frustré de n'avoir pas son mot à dire.

\- Ahh, c'est une excellente initiative, rétorqua tante May, sans avoir entendu l'échange entre les deux. Il avait l'air fatigué, dernièrement. Ça lui fera du bien… Dites…

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire le discours du protecteur de la famille, mais… Vous avez intérêt à être à la hauteur, vous le savez ? C'est un homme bien, mon petit. Il ne me l'a pas avoué de vive voix, mais je le sais, alors… Je compte sur vous. Passez donc, un de ses jours. L'invitation à dîner tiens toujours. Tout de même, si je ne rencontre pas le petit ami de mon …

Le reste de sa phrase fut couverte par un juron fort violent, et quelques grognements mêlés de bruits de lutte.

\- C'est pas mon petit ami ! contra Peter, qui tentait de récupérer le téléphone par la force désormais.

\- J'vais passer sous un pont, cria Wade à l'intention de son interlocutrice. Ça va couper. Salut Tatie, ça marche pour la soirée, je ramènerais de la bière et des tacos ! A plus !

Sans plus de considération pour la technologie, il jeta son Starkphone à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Emporté par son élan, Peter lui tomba dessus, et ils roulèrent sur le canapé, jusqu'à ce que le canapé leur rappelle une triste vérité : un canapé, c'est pas large.

Ils s'écrasèrent au sol avec un criant manque d'élégance.

\- Bordel… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, Wade…

\- Je nous offre une semaine de tranquillité ! Tu veux que j'appelle l'université aussi, pour te faire un mot d'excuse ?

\- Va te faire foutre, Wade !

* * *

Les quatre premiers jours se composèrent essentiellement de farniente au bord de la plage, de comparaisons des teintes de coups de soleil, de dégustation de tous les cocktails de la carte du petit bar aux pieds de l'hôtel, de visite des marchés locaux et autres réjouissances. En vérité, se promener au cœur des villages, déambuler entre les étals de fruits colorés et d'épices odorantes était sportif, surtout pour Peter. Cela consistait principalement à retenir Wade par le col de la chemise, pour l'empêcher d'acheter tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, et de goûter chaque spécialité culinaire qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Les deux complices s'étaient établis dans un hôtel composé de petits bungalows privatifs, et le leur donnait directement sur la plus belle plage de l'île.

Il leur restait plein de choses à tester encore : le mini-golf, le SPA, les cours de cuisine avec un chef Français, le jet-ski…

Ce matin c'était grasse matinée, suivie d'un copieux petit déjeuner en terrasse, les doigts de pieds dans le sable déjà chaud.

Malgré tout, Peter était bien silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées.

Ceci n'eut comme effet que de plonger Wade dans sa propre réflexion. Le chemin de ses pensées le mena des licornes, aux chimichangas pour s'échouer sur une scène plus récente : un baiser fougueux dans une cage d'escalier, qui l'avait laissé au bord du coma.

Dans le coma, en fait, pour être tout à fait honnête.

Et ils n'en avaient toujours pas reparlé.

C'était peut-être l'occasion. Ici, au soleil, tranquille. L'air de rien.

\- Dis, Pet'…

\- Hmm ?

\- Pourquoi on fait tous les deux semblants de pas s'être mutuellement sucé la langue dans un couloir ?

Peter s'étouffa sur son jus d'orange, prenant la couleur des agrumes, pour virer au rouge, puis au blanc, toussant à s'en arracher les poumons, en équilibre précaire sur sa chaise.  
Wade lui tapota gentiment le dos pour l'aider à faire passer la crise.

\- Allez quoi, soit pas si coincé, c'est à peu près ce qui s'est passé…

\- T'as une manière de dire les choses, grommela Peter, repoussant son jus d'orange, très clairement gêné.

\- Non mais c'est vrai, pourquoi on en reparle pas ?

\- Pour éviter ce type de situations gênantes, peut-être ? Tenta Peter, qui aurait probablement préféré se presser un citron dans l'œil que de vivre cet instant.

\- Ah, c'est gênant ?

\- Pour les gens normaux, oui…

\- Oh.

Peter soupira face à l'air soudain méditatif de Wade.

Il n'était pas juste avec le grand homme. Il lui devait au moins une explication.

\- Bon, écoute.

Le mercenaire tendit l'oreille, intéressé.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi on a fait ça. Enfin moi, surtout. Je suis un peu paumé en ce moment.

\- T'es conscient qu'on a quand même atteint un stade ultra bizarre ? Perdu je veux bien mais bon, quand t'es pas intéressé, tu roules pas des pelles aux gens, même dans le doute…

\- Ouais ouais je sais…

Peter attrapa machinalement un petit parasol rose en papier, et entreprit de le déchirer minutieusement. Une manie, lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise.

\- C'est pas que c'est non, mais bon, c'est pas oui non plus quoi…

\- Rien compris.

Le déchiquetage du parasol progressa de manière exponentielle. Un petit tas de confettis rose ornait désormais la table.

\- Ecoute c'est tendu là… Comment dire… Moi, les homes, je sais pas. Les relations sérieuses, je sais plus. Les vieux psychopathes qui pourraient être mon père, je sais pas non plus. Je suis désolé, mais je sais pas ce que je veux, voilà. Et tant que je sais pas, je veux pas te donner une réponse, et puis changer d'avis deux semaines plus tard…

\- Ah bah voilà, là j'ai compris, s'exclama Wade, étendant ses jambes sur la table, se saisissant de sa bière pour la siroter à la paille.

Comme si rien ne venait de se produire. Comme si boire de la bière au petit-déjeuner était normal.

\- **Eh mais attends, dis comme ça, on dirait presque qu'on a une chance, non ?**

\- _A donf ! « je sais pas », ça veut pas dire « enlevez vos mains de là ou j'appelle la police »._

\- J'ai toujours dit qu'on avait une chance !

\- **Non mais regardez-moi l'autre, là, il y a deux chapitres, il était en train de chialer comme une merde, comme quoi il y arriverait jamais, blablabla, et maintenant monsieur est le roi du monde !**

\- _Et puis bon, c'est pas fait encore. « Je sais pas », ça peut quand même vouloir dire, à terme, « bon ben désolé mec mais moi je préfère les utérus. Et les gens sains d'esprit.»_

\- T'es pas fâché ? grogna Peter, tirant son ami de son débat intérieur.

\- Hein ? Ah bah non. Jamais, moi. Oh ! Regarde, trop cool, y'a une mouette qui essaye de se taper un canard là-bas ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de canard, ou est chaton ? Chaton ? … CHATONNNNN !

Peter esquissa un sourire alors que son complice sautait par-dessus la rambarde pour voler au secours de son animal domestique.

Wade était unique. Vraiment. Il fallait qu'il arrête ses conneries, et qu'il prenne une décision. Pour que l'autre abruti de mercenaire puisse avancer, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

* * *

\- Il est parti à droite !

Peter maudit l'absence de ses lances toile fétiches.

En un tir bien senti, il aurait pu engluer Bushmaster, alias Quincy McIver, l'homme serpent.

Quelles étaient les probabilités de croiser un super-vilain dans un tel paradis ? Faibles. Vraiment faibles.

Des cris en provenance de la rue principale du petit village ou ils résidaient avaient attiré leur attention.

Les autochtones hurlaient à l'approche d'un personnage monstrueux, serpent aux membres bioniques dont seule la tête et le haut du torse émergeaient d'une immense queue écailleuse de plusieurs mètres de long.

Outre l'apparence repoussante, deux bras cybernétiques ornés chacun d'une immense griffe métallique avaient de quoi terrifier la population locale.

Wade n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler autre chose que son boxer, et, talonné de près par un Peter se débattant pour enfiler un jean, une brosse à dents encore enfournée dans la bouche, il s'était lancé à la poursuite du monstre.

L'adolescent avait déjà entendu parler de cette créature. Captain, notamment, avait déjà eu affaire à lui.

Un ancien caïd, victime d'un accident et reconverti dans la pègre. Rien de bien méchant. Juste de quoi se mettre en appétit.

Le reptile enragé les avait d'abord attaqués, avant de battre en retraite dans la forêt de palmes alentour, après s'être pris un mauvais coup de la part de Peter.

Voilà donc quelle était l'explication de cette étrange poursuite.

Les trois hommes zigzaguaient dans la forêt, suivis de loin par des villageois hurlant des encouragements, mais trop peureux pour se lancer eux même à l'assaut du monstre.

A l'aise au cœur du milieu végétal, Bushmaster creusait l'écart.

Peter ne vit qu'une solution pour l'arrêter. Il s'assura d'être suffisamment loin des villageois pour qu'on ne le voit pas faire.

Il bondit sur un arbre, s'agrippant au tronc, grimpant rapidement jusqu'aux branches supérieures, d'où il gagna l'arbre suivant, et ainsi de suite, sous l'œil émerveillé de Wade.

L'adolescent, vif et habile, n'eut aucun mal à rattraper son retard. Il avait de nouveau Bushmaster dans son champ de vision lorsque celui-ci, jetant un œil derrière lui pour estimer la distance à ses adversaires, percuta de plein fouet un Cocos Nucifera – plus connu sous le nom de cocotier-, recevant pour l'occasion une noix de coco en plein sur le dessus de crâne.

Il s'écroula, inconscient.

Peter regagna souplement le sol, époussetant son jean au passage, hésitant entre la méfiance et l'ironie. Wade le rejoignit bientôt, appréciant le spectacle.

\- Merde… Un super vilain niqué avec une noix de coco ? Le scénario se dégrade par ici…

\- Il est vivant, constata simplement Peter, ôtant l'arme du crime pour la faire rouler plus loin et vérifiant le pouls du monstre.

Quelques villageois débarquèrent sur ces entrefaites et crièrent leur joie en découvrant leur bourreau à terre.

 _-_ _ **les villageois**_ , _**ils nous acclament**_ comme des _**villageois !**_

\- _**Merci pour cette précision, Wade.**_

On se pressa autour des deux héros, les louant pour leur bravoure, leur courage et leur acte héroïque.

Enfin, c'est ce que Wade et Peter déduisirent, étant donné qu'ils ne parlaient pas un mot de cette langue étrange. Finalement, l'un des autochtones esquissa quelques mots d'un anglais grossier.

Les deux amis en comprirent l'essentiel.

\- _Party. Tonight._

\- Bon, ben ce soir, on se la colle ! Le pire c'est qu'il a rien fait aux paysans en fait, il s'est juste pointé et ils ont eu peur… Chuchota Peter à l'oreille de Wade alors qu'on leur tapait dans le dos et qu'on leur serrait les mains à tour de rôle.

\- Son seul crime c'est d'être moche. Dur. J'ai bien fait de garder mon masque.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

A la nuit tombée, ils avaient gagné la plage, ou la fête commençait tranquillement.

On les avait accueillis en héros.

Les gens chantaient, buvaient, dansaient comme s'il n'existait aucun lendemain.

On leur tendit un plateau, composé de vingt-quatre verres de petite taille. Deux petits scorpions tournaient en rond au centre du plateau.

La foule les entoura, scandant leur nom avec un accent tout à fait charmant.

Ils prirent chacun un verre en main. Chacun d'eux se saisit d'un scorpion, le plus délicatement possible, et le déposa en équilibre sur la main qui tenait le verre. Avec prudence, les yeux rivés sur le danger à portée de main, ils trinquèrent.

Et burent.

L'alcool brula leurs gorges, adouci par le sucre trompeur des fruits qui avaient macérés dans le rhum, et par les gousses de vanille dont l'odeur puissante enrobait le palais.

Emportés par l'humeur joviale et enfiévrée, grisés par leur statut de bienfaiteurs et encouragés par la foule, ils enchainaient les verres, jusqu'à vider le plateau.

Aucun d'eux ne se fit piquer. Peter ôta l'animal une fois l'ensemble de ses verres vides, et le déposa avec tendresse sur le plateau.

Wade attrapa son propre scorpion par la queue, et, sous les cris de joie de la foule ahurie, l'approcha de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Il laissa planer le suspense une longue minute, avant de gober l'animal, dans un concert de hurlements joyeux et d'applaudissements.

Alors, la fête commença vraiment.

Des mannequins défilèrent sur une scène aménagée pour l'occasion, hommes et femmes en maillots de bains, acclamés par le public. Un groupe de hard rock monta sur scène, atomisant l'atmosphère de ses accords entêtants.

Rapidement, Wade constata que son facteur guérisseur, s'il avait repris du poil de la bête, ne l'immunisait plus tout à fait contre les effets de l'alcool.

Il en profita très largement.

Peter, de son côté, était surexcité, complètement convaincu désormais que ces vacances étaient une idée formidable.

Le temps s'échappa. Lorsque Wade le retrouva enfin, vers 2.00 du matin, il était là, en train de danser lascivement avec un Peter visiblement plus qu'éméché.

Wade avait chaud. Il mourrait de chaud, mais la température extérieure n'y était pas pour grand-chose.

Le corps de Peter collé au sien, dansant de manière totalement désinhibé, oui.

Les stroboscopes, le rock violent et l'ambiance électrique : tout lui paraissait soudain bien irréel.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ? cria-t-il à l'oreille de son ami pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

\- Ouais, je sais plus trop comment je m'appelle… Mais ça va !

Les évènements s'enchaînèrent de manière floue et précipitée. Impossible de mettre le doigt sur le moment précis où tout avait dérapé.

Wade fut incapable de se souvenir de qui avait commencé à mettre sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre : toujours est-il que quelques minutes plus tard, Peter l'extrayait de la foule en le tenant fermement par le devant de sa chemise, l'entraînant jusqu'à leur bungalow.

A peine la prote refermée, le mercenaire se sentit plaquer contre elle, des lèvres avides caressant les siennes, des mains curieuses glissant sous sa chemise.

Par pur reflexe, il répondit à chacune de ces attentions, les oreilles encore assourdies par la musique, la vision toujours floue.

C'est quand les doigts fébriles du jeune homme abandonnèrent son torse pour s'aventurer plus bas qu'il reprit brutalement ses esprits.

Ça, ce n'était pas Peter.

Clairement pas.

Il prit sur lui pour chuchoter, la voix rauque et le souffle court :

\- Mec… il y a 100 pour cent de chances que je regrette d'ouvrir ma gueule, mais tu fais quoi là exactement ?

\- T'as besoin d'un dessin ? Rétorqua l'autre, entre deux baisers.

Il devenait très dur de se concentrer, alors que des dents mordillaient la peau de son cou, et que sa ceinture venait de rendre l'âme face aux doigts experts.

Décidément.

Pas Peter.

Wade se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang, pour s'obliger à réagir.

Il attrapa le poignet du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de poursuivre.

\- Mec, t'es bourré.

\- Toi aussi.

\- C'est pas le sujet !

Peter soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux, dévoilant des pupilles dilatées et enfiévrées.

« Pas Peter », se força à penser Wade. « Méga-désirable. Mais pas Peter. Bordel. »

Son cadet se collait contre lui, murmurant au creux de son oreille :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'en meurs d'envie. Moi aussi. Je vois pas où est le problème.

Wade ne se connaissait pas une telle volonté. Encore moins alors que tout son sang avait quitté son cerveau pour rejoindre une autre partie de son anatomie.

\- Le problème c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu te souviennes de mon identité. Ou de la tienne, d'ailleurs. C'est mort, moi je ne profite pas des étudiants bourrés. Si demain t'es toujours chaud, on en rediscutera…

\- Nous sommes deux adultes consentants. On fait de mal à personne. Et c'est pas de discuter dont j'ai envie, là maintenant.

Même si le discours de Peter semblait assuré, sa difficulté à conserver l'équilibre et l'éclat de folie au fond de ses pupilles étaient on ne peut plus clairs.

Il était bourré.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, malgré une stabilité sur ses deux jambes plutôt douteuse, d'attraper Wade par sa chemise et de l'attirer vers le lit pour l'y projeter.

Wade, surprit de ce brusque contact avec les draps, se morigéna.

Il avait toujours cette fâcheuse habitude d'oublier que Spider-man, lui aussi, était doté d'une force surhumaine. S'il avait tendance à mettre de côté cet état de fait, cette démonstration venait de le lui rappeler.

Peter se penchait vers lui, avec l'objectif très clair de s'emparer de ses lèvres, lorsque Wade prit la décision la plus dure de son existence.

\- Putain de merde, mec… Si tu savais comme je vais regretter d'être un type bien…

Sans prévenir, il attrapa le jeune homme par les poignets, et l'envoya rouler de l'autre côté du matelas.

Peter, secoué, peina à se redresser sur un coude.

Dans une dextérité incroyable qui témoignait d'années de pratique, Wade se leva d'un bond, contourna le lit et se saisit de la couette.

D'un geste sûr, comme répété mille fois, il enroula Peter dans la couverture, jusqu'à ce que le pauvre étudiant ressemble à un sushi.

Son cadet se débattit un instant, sans grande conviction. L'odeur de lavande qui s'échappait des draps, couplée à leur douceur et à son taux d'alcoolémie, acheva de briser ses résistances.

Sa tête reposa doucement sur un oreiller, et, bientôt, il s'endormit.

Wade s'affala à son tour sur le lit, la tête entre les mains, la bouche pâteuse et le cerveau confus.

Un hurlement intérieur acheva de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

\- **NON MAIS ON EST SÉRIEUX LA ?**

\- Ah, vous êtes là vous. Super. Il manquait plus que ça.

\- **JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL SE PASSE DANS TA TÊTE STUPIDE ABRUTI ?**

\- _Je dois avouer ne plus comprendre… l'objectif de cette fiction n'était-elle pas cet instant, que tu viens de splendidement faire foirer ?_

\- Gnnnh… L'objectif n'a jamais été de sauter un ado bourré !

\- **BIEN SUR QUE SI. TU VIENS DE PARFAITEMENT RÉSUMER LE SEUL INTÉRÊT DE CETTE FICTION, LA SEULE RAISON DE SON EXISTENCE.**

\- Bien sûr que non. Je t'assure que les fans ne veulent pas lire ça.

\- _Bien sûr que si ils veulent lire ça, débile ! T'es trop naïf. Moi je veux lire ça !Tout le monde veut lire ça !_

\- Ouais bah tant pis ! Alors quoi, le seul moyen que j'arrive à mes fins, c'est 1) il me propose de m'embrasser par pitié 2) il accepte les galipettes mais pas à moins de 5g/L. Génial. Très bon pour mon ego tout ça !

\- **ON S'EN FOUT DE TON EGO ! NOUS CE QU'ON VEUT C'EST *censuré par l'auteure, motif : beaucoup trop explicite.***

\- _T'es obligé d'être vulgaire et de penser si fort_ ** _?_** _Bon, après, il a pas tort, Wade, t'as chié dans la colle, là…_

Le mercenaire plaqua ses mains contre ses paupières.

Par Odin, il n'aurait pas dû boire autant. Un régiment de marteaux piqueurs s'était installé sous sa boîte crânienne.

\- Arrêtez de me faire chier. Vous croyez pas que je regrette déjà suffisamment comme ça ?

\- **Et depuis quand t'es un type bien ? Là où je me suis arrêté, t'es plutôt du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge dès que tu en as l'occasion !**

\- _Allez, laisse-le tranquille. Je crois qu'il est déjà bien assez puni comme ça._

\- **Puni ?**

\- _Bah attends, va essayer de dormir avec une béquille de la taille d'une batte de base-ball…_

\- Merci de votre soutien les gars. J'apprécie.

Blasé, Wade contraignit les voix au silence.

Il risqua un œil de l'autre côté du lit, sur la silhouette endormie de Peter.

Le col de sa chemise entrebâillé sur son torse glabre, les cheveux encore ébouriffés et les sourcils légèrement froncés…

Wade soupira, résigné.

\- Putain. Je suis vraiment un abruti.

* * *

 **Voila.**

 **Alors ? Alors ? Je suis curieuse xD Z'aimez, z'aimez pas ? Vous me détestez, vous allez me séquestrer pour la suite, ou me séquestrer pour que j'arrête d'écrire à tout jamais ?**

 **Bon sinon, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. J'vais être en galère pour la fin de cette fic ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que… Ca ne devait pas être une fic, mais un OS ! Donc je ne sais pas où mettre la fin. On en reparlera rapidement. Si vous avez compris ce que je veux dire, vous pouvez déjà me faire part de votre avis sur le sujet. Si c'est pas clair comme question, je suis désolée, c'est déjà pas très clair dans ma tête ! ( C'est une excuse à la Spidey ca… je vous l'accorde.)**

 **Je vous aime fort.**

 **A très vite,**

 **Laukaz.**


	16. Ch 15 : Rayon de la mort et plumeau

**Salut mes p'tits singes.**

 **Ça va ?**

 **Moi oui. En grande partie grâce à vos petits mots trop chouuuus (et toujours super nombreux, vous m'en voyez ravie !)**

 **Je vous propose ce nouveau chapitre, en deux parties. Comme d'hab, je voulais tout faire rentrer en une, mais… ça marche pas !**

 **Point de vue de Peter, pour changer un peu. Ça ne durera pas, mais ça met un peu de suspens (enfin j'espère ?!) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Rayon de la mort et plumeau**

* * *

Peter ouvrit un œil.

Difficilement, il faut bien l'avouer.

La lumière du jour l'inonda, dégoulinant à travers la fenêtre sur sa droite.

Il ouvrit un second œil, les sourcils plissés, incapable de bouger dans les draps ou il s'était enroulé.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre la situation.

Ah, oui.

Les Bahamas.

Les vacances.

L'alcool.

Et…

Les souvenirs, incroyablement précis et détaillés, lui percutèrent le cerveau.

Il s'enfonça immédiatement sous la couette, comme incapable de demeurer en pleine lumière après une telle révélation.

\- C'estpasvraic'estpasvraic'estpasvrai… grogna-t-il, alors que les images défilaient dans son esprit.

Durant une longue minute il resta ainsi, prisonnier du lit et des souvenirs, avant de s'en extraire brutalement.

\- Je suis vraiment un connard, constata-t-il, assis, à la fois rassuré et inquiet de ne pas voir Wade dans la pièce.

Il soupira, s'étira, considérant les évènements sous toutes les coutures.

Il avait désespérément besoin d'une discussion sérieuse avec Wade.

Et d'ailleurs, où était le mercenaire ?

Peter se redressa prudemment, traînant des pieds sur le parquet en essayant de mettre les mots en ordre pour préparer son discours. Le réveil clignotant indiquait 16.32. Pas mal comme grasse matinée.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il mit le doigt dessus en débarquant sur le balcon, vide.

Toutes les affaires de Wade avaient disparues.

Soudain parfaitement éveillé, il retourna dans la chambre, fouilla la salle de bain, le salon, à la recherche du moindre indice de la présence de son ami.

Plus rien.

Plus de katanas, plus de machine à pop-corn, plus de revues pornographiques. Plus de canard vibrant, et plus de canard vivant.

Sur le lit, un unique objet attira son attention, et noua son estomac.

Un téléporteur, avec des coordonnées GPS entrées. Il les reconnut.

Chez Tante May.

Il enfila la ceinture, conscient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un des nombreux téléporteurs de Wade, et que le mercenaire avait dû quitter les lieux par ses propres moyens.

En moins d'une seconde, il débarquait en plein milieu de la cuisine déserte.

Un plateau contenant une tasse de thé vide indiquait que Tante May venait tout juste de finir sa collation de l'après-midi.

Elle débarqua dans la cuisine, sursauta en voyant Peter debout et immobile face à elle.

\- Peter ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer !

La réalité sautait aux yeux. Elle percuta Peter comme une batte de base Ball en pleine tête.

Wade n'était pas là.

Il était parti, tout simplement.

Sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'expliquer.

Un traître mélange de chagrin et de colère s'empara de lui, l'obligeant à se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de craquer.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Murmura sa tante, consciente soudain du trouble qui tourmentait son protégé.

\- J'ai commis une erreur…

May fronça les sourcils, s'approcha de Peter pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Une erreur peut être réparée, murmura-t-elle, émue par l'agitation inhabituelle de l'adolescent.

\- Pas celle-là… Pas-celle-là.

Il y avait une forme de désespoir résigné dans sa voix. May le saisit par les épaules, l'obligeant à la regarder.

\- Il y a toujours une solution, mon lapin. C'est au sujet de ton ami ?

Trop à plat pour être gêné, il hocha lentement la tête. May lui attrapa les mains, réconfortante.

\- Je te connais mon lapin. Tu es un bon garçon. Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Prendre conscience de ses erreurs permet d'avancer.

\- Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler, rétorqua Peter, s'affalant sur une chaise, se maudissant d'être suffisamment faible pour faire part de ses chagrins à la femme qui l'avait élevée.

\- Il va le falloir, pourtant. On ne résout pas les problèmes sans en parler…

Peter se mordit la langue, s'empêchant de poursuivre la conversation.

May n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Comme souvent, bien évidement.

Merde, il ne lui avait même pas laissé la moindre chance de s'expliquer. Et pourtant, l'explication valait le détour.

C'était trop bête.

Il fallait le trouver.

Il se redressa hâtivement, déposant une bise sonore sur la joue de la petite femme.

\- Tu as raison. Je vais le chercher.

May le regarda s'engouffrer dans l'escalier, l'air vaguement attendrie.

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le sixième sens de Peter l'avertit avant même qu'il débarque à l'étage où résidait Wade.

Aussi fut-il à peine surpris en découvrant la porte de l'appartement grande ouverte.

Il avait eu de l'instinct. Il avait bien fait de venir en mode « spider-man mène l'enquête » et non « Peter vint se traîner aux pieds de son meilleur pote pour quémander sa merci. » Il ajusta son masque aux grands yeux blancs et se glissa dans l'appartement, aux aguets.

L'endroit était dévasté. Une tornade l'avait mis sens dessus dessous.

Les fauteuils couchés au sol, des monceaux de papiers éparpillés dans tout le salon, plusieurs fissures et nouveaux impacts de balles dans les murs…

Et Domino, tranquillement assise sur le bar, tenant Chaton dans ses bras comme on berce un bébé, allongé, pattes vers le plafond.

Le canard n'en menait pas large.

Il piailla de contentement en apercevant Peter et battit frénétiquement des ailes pour tenter de fuir l'emprise de la mutante.

En vain.

Elle dévisagea platement le nouveau venu, sans masquer un profond ennui mêlé d'une colère suintante.

Ils s'exprimèrent au même moment :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Domino finit par lâcher le canard qui se débattait sans cesse. L'animal voleta jusqu'à Peter, et lui picora les doigts de pieds jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent consente à le prendre dans ses bras.

Domino craqua la première, visiblement énervée par la situation.

\- Je suis là parce que ce connard de Wade m'a demandé de venir prendre soin du plumeau qui lui sert d'animal de compagnie. Il m'appelle, me dit qu'il part pour un moment et que quelqu'un doit s'occuper de Chaton. Mais je suis pas sa boniche moi ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre !

Les informations tournèrent un moment dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Le premier constat était effrayant. Domino n'avait pas l'air surprise de voir spider-man ici. Autrement dit, elle avait fait le rapprochement entre Peter Parker et l'homme araignée… Il se maudit intérieurement de son manque de prévoyance.

\- Et toi ? l'interrogea Domino, sautant aux pieds du bar, shootant dans une canette de bière vide.

\- Je le cherchais… Mais tu viens de répondre à mon interrogation. Il s'est donc bien tiré d'ici. J'avais encore espoir que quelque chose lui soit arrivé… Genre, qu'il soit dans le coma, ou kidnappé, ou occupé à finir la ligue pokemon.

Domino le jaugea du regard. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent imperceptiblement.

\- Attends… Comment ça se fait qu'il te tienne pas au courant alors qu'il passe son temps à te renifler le cul ? Et puis c'est vrai, pour s'occuper de Chaton, il aurait pu te demander à toi… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu l'as jeté une fois de plus ? Un peu trop méchamment ? Il boude ?

Peter retint un soupir. Alors oui, vraiment, Domino avait fait le lien entre ses deux identités.

\- On s'est un peu pris la tête, éluda-t-il, bras croisés, dos appuyé contre le mur le plus proche.

Domino siffla d'admiration.

\- Attends ne dis-rien, je sais ! Tu l'as chauffé A MORT avant de le laisser en plan. C'est ça ?

Le masque ne dissimula pas totalement la surprise du jeune homme face à la perspicacité de la mutante. Elle rit.

\- Héhé, je le savais. Coup de chance !

Ah oui. La chance. Wade lui en aviat parlé. C'était la chance, le truc de Domino…

\- Ben mon cochon, ca devait être de la haute voltige, parce que là, il a peté un câble…

Devant l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur, elle développa :

\- Ben oui regarde le bordel qui traîne ici… Il devait être furax.

\- Quoi ? s'étouffa à moitié Peter, tu penses que c'est lui qui a fait ça ?

\- Sûr ! Je reconnaîtrais cette violence entre mille. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ça, Wolvie avait essayé de le piéger dans un asile. La fois d'avant, c'était quand NBC a annulé la série HEROES… Il était tellement furax qu'il a construit un rayon de la mort.

\- A ce point ?

\- Ben tu sais, la stabilité émotionnelle de Wade n'est pas ce qui fait sa réputation… Et puis c'est vrai, quoi, HEROES, c'était une bonne série…

Quelques gouttes de sueur piquèrent les yeux de Peter sous son masque.

 _Ça craint… Faut vraiment que je chope cet abruti…_

La mutante devança ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui ôta Chaton des bras – qui couina à en fendre le cœur- et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Je vais chercher cet abruti, lui lanca-t-elle depuis le couloir. Et lui rendre son plumeau. Et avec un coup de pied au cul en prime, histoire de lui rappeler que je ne suis pas son esclave !

Les neurones de Peter tournaient à mille à l'heure.

Il emboîta rapidement le pas à la jeune femme.

\- Attends-moi ! Je viens aussi. Faut que je lui parle. Tu sais où il est ?

\- J'ai déjà fait trois planques à lui, rien. Introuvable. Il a emmené plein d'armes, des passeports, de l'argent, et son porte carte qui contient les adresses de tous les livreurs de bouffe mexicaine du pays.

\- Comment ça, trois planques ?

\- Il ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

Peter pinça les lèvres, agacé.

Non, bien sûr qu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Après tout, parler de soi était bien indigne du grand Wade Wilson, qui ne prenait jamais la peine de tenir ses soi-disant amis au courant de l'évolution de son existence.

Au final, la communication n'était pas leur fort. Ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait des choses à dire à ce stupide mercenaire. Des choses que le susdit stupide mercenaire ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion d'exprimer.

\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas embarqué les plans de son ancien rayon de la mort, grommela Domino, quelques pas devant lui. Il était vachement bien avancé, à quelques résistances près, ça aurait pu le faire…

Il grimaca.

Oui, décidément…

Il fallait lui mettre la main dessus.

* * *

Peter n'en revenait pas.

Alors c'était ici, le quartier général de Rocket ?

Il connaissait le mercenaire de réputation, et savait que Wade et lui avaient souvent partagé des missions peu reluisantes.

Wade avait dû passer un temps phénoménal en ces lieux…

Il observa les murs décrépits, les carrelages sales, tâchés de boue, de poussière et parfois de sang. Il huma avec dégoût l'odeur lourde et chargée, rappelant la sueur, la terre et, de nouveau, le sang. Au détour d'un couloir, une salle se détacha sous la lumière blafarde d'un néon crépitant : pleine à craquer d'un désordre effrayant, d'armes de tous calibres, de bidons de produits chimiques et de plusieurs humains occupés à affuter des lames, jouer en hurlant autour d'un baby-foot abîmé ou somnoler dans des canapés défoncés.

Çà et là, quelques cris, quelques éclats de rire et le bruit des lames métalliques qui s'entrechoquent attestaient de l'activité qui bouillonnait au sein du quartier général.

Il faisait chaud, ici, et moite.

Une porte ouverte laissa entrevoir une salle de bain miteuse, taillée dans du carrelage qui avait dû être rose des siècles plus tôt. Un homme gigantesque, bardé de cuir et de tatouages, tenait pincé entre ses lèvres une aiguille et du fil. Il était assis sur le rebord d'une baignoire à l'émail jauni, juste à côté d'une femme à demi-nue qui lui présentait son épaule ensanglantée. Sanglée dans une combinaison nacrée et dotée de longs cheveux blonds, elle rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Peter. Comme s'il avait déjà vu sa photographie quelque part.

L'homme rapprochait grossièrement les bords de la plaie, écoutant avec attention la narration de la blessée qui s'extasiait sur le combat mené, sans montrer le moindre signe de douleur malgré l'état lamentable de sa blessure.

\- Salut, Dom, lança la jeune femme, jetant un regard mi-curieux mi-mauvais à l'homme en rouge et bleu qui accompagnait la mutante.

\- Salut, Moon. Il est là ?

\- Ouais. Mais t'es sûre qu'il a envie de voir _ça_?

\- _Ça,_ ça t'emmerde, rétorqua Peter, piqué au vif.

Il passait une trop mauvaise journée pour accepter qu'on la lui rende plus désagréable encore.

Domino l'agrippa par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin, fuyant les insultes et les menaces de la blonde.

\- Ecoute, tu ne devrais pas la ramener ici, y'a pas que des gens biens…

\- Ah parce que tu te classes dans les « gens bien » ?

\- Aux dernière nouvelles, oui ! Allez, tais-toi, on est arrivés…

Et en effet, une porte un peu moins sale que les autres ornait le fond du couloir, gardée par deux colosses qui se décalèrent pour laisser passer Domino.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, et ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Rocket, debout en face de la fenêtre, en pleine conversation téléphonique :

\- Ouais bah Il m'a filé une beigne, j'lui ai filé une marron, il m'a filé une châtaigne, j'lui ai filé mon blouson. Ouais, deg, c'était mon cuir préféré. Ah oui mais non après je l'ai retrouvé et je lui ai fait bouffer. Physiquement. Ouais. Non. Attends, j'ai des gars qui viennent de rentrer. Ouais faut que je débriefe avec eux, j'te laisse. On en reparle plus tard.

Il raccrocha nonchalamment avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux venus.

Domino lui expliqua brièvement la situation.

\- Du coup vous voulez le retrouver ?

\- Ben oui, je vais pas garder son plumeau toute ma vie, rétorqua la jeune femme, pointant du menton Chaton qui dormait dans les bras de Peter.

\- Et moi on m'a parlé de rayon de la mort, alors je fais mon job de super héros quoi, empêcher l'autre abruti de faire n'importe quoi…

Rocket réfléchit quelques instants, récupéra son téléphone, consulta quelques mails.

\- La dernière position connue que j'ai de lui c'est quelque part au Bahamas…

\- Ouais, non, ça j'ai, rétorqua Peter en grimaçant. C'est la suite qu'il me manque…

Rocket soupira, lissa ses moustaches et poursuivit :

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû lui implanter un traceur GPS quand j'en avais l'occasion… Bon. Je vais essayer de choper des infos. En attendant, allez-vous reposer.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, rétorqua Domino, un sourcil haussé.

\- Moi non plus, appuya Peter.

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai pas envie de voir vos gueules quand je travaille !

Devant la politesse exemplaire du rongeur, ils quittèrent son bureau.

Ne restait plus que l'attente…

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette première partie… La seconde viendra vite, soyez sans craintes.**

 **Merci de m'avoir donné vos avis pour la fin de cette fic… Ils sont assez divergents xD Du coup pour le moment je ne suis pas plus avancée… Mais ça viendra !**

 **Je vous fait plein de bisous.**

 **A très vite,**

 **Laukaz.**


	17. Ch 16 : Bunker et drama queen

**Salut mes poussins, voici la seconde partie, comme promis plus tôt…**

 **Bon je vous préviens, c'est pas la franche rigolade sur ce chapitre !**

 **Mais ca va pas durer, et j'espère qu'un peu de drama de temps en temps ne vous déplaît pas ! En vrai, c'est dur de faire que des chapitres drôles, et de les enchaîner. Faut des idées, des situations… Donc là j'ai fait une petite plongée dans l'univers de Wade. Histoire de changer un peu.**

 **Mais bon, mon humour débile n'est jamais loin. Il devrait revenir dès le prochain chapitre !**

 **Warning : qui dit univers de Wade, dit rating M justifié. Langage, violence !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Bunker et drama queen**

* * *

Une giclée de sang retapissa le masque de Peter, et il jura, effectuant une magnifique pirouette pour quitter l'angle de tir d'un agent d'Hydra.

Une rafale défonça le pan de mur où il s'était trouvé quelques secondes auparavant à peine, et il ne dut qu'à ses prodigieux reflexes d'insecte d'être toujours de ce monde.

Il siffla d'exaspération, projeta une toile qui cloua un soldat contre une porte, sauta au mur pour éviter une grenade fumigène.

\- Rocket ! s'époumona-t-il, courant à quatre pattes sur le mur, t'as retapissé mon costume ! Tu vas le payer !

\- Allez, arrête, tu portes du rouge, ça se voit même pas ! rétorqua le raton laveur, à l'abri d'un bureau pris pour cible par une dizaine d'hommes d'Hydra.

Les rayons fusaient en tous sens, mêlés aux balles en tout genre. Le mercenaire s'appliquait à recharger son fusil, et adressa un petit signe à Domino une fois la tâche accomplie.

\- On y va !

Ensemble, ils quittèrent l'abri provisoire du bureau renversé, arrosant leurs adversaires d'une pluie continue et mortelle.

Peter se mordit la langue alors qu'une tête séparée de son corps roulait au sol.

Le meurtre gratuit n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Il acheva d'engluer quelques agents vociférant, et lorsqu'il ne resta dans la pièce plus qu'eux et des cocons vivants, il s'interposa devant Domino et Rocket.

\- Laissez-les en vie les gars, ils ont peut-être des informations pour le SHIELD…

\- Le SHIELD me paye pas, rétorqua Rocket, se grattant le menton avec le canon de son arme.

\- Laisse tomber, soupira Domino en l'attirant plus loin. C'est un tendre. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas comment il fait pour être pote avec Wade…

Peter ignora la remarque.

Il préférait oublier l'aptitude innée de son ami à la violence.

Les trois complices s'offrirent quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle et recharger leurs armes.

En moins de quarante-huit heures, Rocket avait reçu un coup de fil d'une _connaissance,_ leur indiquant que Wade Wilson avait été vu au laboratoire de Mister Fix, en Californie.

Rocket avait grimacé à cette nouvelle. Devant l'air indifférent de Peter, il lui avait expliqué :

 _« Tu vois, le gars bosse pour Hydra. Il développe des armes, il a des potes qui bossent dans l'armement chimique et biologique. Bon, lui son truc c'est plutôt la mécanique, les machines et tout… Mais dans son labo, ben, c'est connu : il stocke toutes les pires saloperies de la terre. Bactoches, virus, gaz, caissons à rayonnement…»_

Peter avait blanchi. La crainte fut vite remplacée par la rancœur, et la colère. Que faisait cet abruti de Wade chez un agent d'Hydra ? Il cherchait vraiment une arme de destruction massive ? Le coup du rayon de la mort, ce n'était pas du flan ? Il se prenait un râteau et voilà qu'il voulait détruire l'humanité ? C'était tellement ridicule… Que c'était bien possible, venant de la part du psychopathe instable qui lui avait servi jusque-là d'ami.

\- On y est presque, souffla Domino, se frottant la joue pour en chasser quelques tâches de fluides corporels ennemis gluants. Le labo de Mister Fix est dans l'aile de gauche : plus qu'à traverser le couloir.

La traversée du couloir fut propre et efficace du point de vue de Domino et Rocket : gore et abominable de celui de Peter.

Ils laissèrent derrière eux des petits bouts de chaires humaines et le jeune homme se retint au mur, l'estomac retourné.

Il avait envie de vomir. C'était un cauchemar. D'insidieuses petites voix lui murmuraient que leurs ennemis n'étaient que des méchants garçons, des esprits corrompus et dévoués au mal.

Mais sa conscience morale n'était pas dupe.

Il participait à une boucherie et si lui-même ne donnait pas la mort, en s'associant avec deux individus tels que Domino et Rocket, c'était tout comme.

Mais il fallait retrouver Wade. N'est-ce pas ? C'était prendre un trop gros risque que de le laisser déambuler sur cette planète, à moitié rongé par la folie furieuse.

Peut-être plus qu'à moitié.

\- Je vais essayer de pirater le digicode, proposa Domino en s'avançant vers la porte protégée par un scanner digital.

Rocket arma son lance-roquettes favori : la porte explosa, ou implosa, ou peut-être les deux à la fois.

Domino soupira, blasée.

\- Quel bourrin celui-là… Je suis cernée par les barbares.

Un immense trou dans le mur leur donna l'accès au fameux laboratoire.

Parfaitement vide.

Mister Fix gisait dans une mare de sang. Fraîche. Il avait été débité en plusieurs morceaux. Un bras, une jambe, la tête.

Peter sentit la tête lui tourner, ses genoux menacer de l'abandonner alors que son cerveau tentait de refuser la réalité.

\- C'est Wade, murmura Domino, étudiant scrupuleusement les plaies laissées sur le cadavre.

Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.

Spider-man se força à reprendre le dessus, à ignorer ses émotions, à ne pas se laisser abattre.

Si Wade était dangereux, alors il fallait l'arrêter. Et s'il était plongé dans une situation délicate contre son gré… Il fallait l'aider à en sortir.

Rocket donna un coup de pied dans des débris de verre.

\- On le loupe de peu… Il peut être n' importe où maintenant !

Domino, déjà, tapotait distraitement sur le clavier d'un ordinateur dernier cri.

Ses jolis sourcils s'arquèrent alors qu'elle observait une vidéo enregistrée par une caméra de sécurité.

\- Oh oh… Spidey… Je crois que ça ne va pas te plaire.

* * *

Peter n'avait pas décroché un mot pendant les quatre heures que durèrent le voyage.

Un bunker en Alaska. Le froid engonçait ses membres, s'infiltrait dans l'acier qui composait l'abri antiatomique.

Les trois complices grelottaient, malgré quelques vêtements chauds ramassés sur des gardes mis hors jeu.

Peter ne sentait plus ses doigts. Ni ses mains, ni ses pieds.

Il avait surtout froid _à l'intérieur._

Harry. Harry était vivant, et Wade était parti avec lui.

L'information délivrée par la caméra de surveillance tournait sans relâche au fond de son cerveau.

Harry. Vivant. Allié de Wade. Harry. Vivant. Allié de Wade. Harry…

* * *

Ils s'étaient infiltré discrètement, cette-fois ci. Il n'aurait pas fallu que Wade parvienne à s'enfuir. Peter ne l'aurait pas toléré.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle principale, composée d'un canapé en cuir, d'un bar en marbre blanc et d'une table basse, ce fut une surprise totale pour les deux occupants.

Harry éclata de rire avant de courir en direction du couloir le plus proche.

Peter, lui, ne pouvait pas quitter Wade des yeux.

Le mercenaire esquissa un geste pour s'emparer d'un katana : Peter le prit de court et propulsa une toile dans sa direction, le clouant au mur.

Domino et Rocket échangèrent un regard, et, d'un accord tacite, se lancèrent à la poursuite d'Harry, laissant les deux hommes en rouge régler leur petit différend.

Peter sauta par-dessus le canapé, alors que Wade s'extirpait de la toile à grand coup de katana.

Spider-man percuta Deadpool à l'instant même ou celui-ci retrouvait sa mobilité.

Le choc les encastra presque dans le mur, masque contre masque, rouge contre rouge.

Le mercenaire arracha habilement les lances toiles de son ennemi à l'aide de l'une de ses lames.

Il dévia un coup de poing qui visait sa mâchoire d'extrême justesse, ne parvint pas à éviter l'atémi qui s'écrasait dans ses côtes, lui coupant le souffle et brisant quelques os.

Peu importait, en fait. Tout ça finirait par se ressouder.

Sans se soucier de prendre des coups, il repoussa l'homme araignée plus loin au cœur du salon, le forçant à monter sur la table basse pour éviter les katanas, puis sur le canapé, puis sur le bar.

Pendant dix longues minutes, aucun ne parvint à prendre l'avantage, et les deux s'appliquèrent à détruire proprement la pièce. Des plumes volaient dans tout le salon, vomies par des coussins étripés. Des lampes explosaient, des débris de verre pleuvaient souvent, résidus de néons arrachés par la force destructrice du duo.

Peter, surpris par la force et la volonté que Wade mettait à l'exécuter, attrapa une planche à découper pour parer un coup d'estoc qui l'aurait décapité sinon.

La lame se planta dans le bois et résonna étrangement.

Wade abandonna son second sabre pour se saisir d'un revolver sanglé sur ses hanches.

Il n'évita pas le coup que Peter lui portait en pleine tête. Sous son masque, son nez se brisa, ainsi que l'une de ses arcades sourcilières, inondant sa vision de sang.

Mais le mal était fait : Peter, portant le coup, avait laissé une faille dans sa garde.

L'étudiant se retrouva dos au mur, une main écrasant sa gorge, l'autre plaçant le canon de l'arme sous son menton.

Un instant de silence improbable les engloba, abîmé par leurs respirations saccadées et sifflantes.

Une colère incroyable consumait l'adolescent. Il n'en revenait pas de vivre cet instant. Rien ne l'y avait préparé. Il cria.

\- Vas-y ! Vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! T'en meurs d'envie !

Le neuf millimètre s'enfonça davantage sous son menton, cognant contre ses os, et les doigts de Wade se fichaient plus profondément autour de sa nuque. Le mercenaire tremblait presque, un rictus déformant son visage à travers son masque.

Un déclic se fit entendre. La sécurité de l'arme venait d'être ôtée.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai voulu le faire, gronda-t-il, dans un murmure haché et empressé tout à la fois. Elles m'ont dit de le faire. Elles m'ont dit de foutre une bombe dans ta putain de fac, de regarder ta putain de ville voler en miettes. Elles m'ont dit de te loger une balle en pleine tête, de brûler ta baraque, de brûler ton pays. Elles m'ont dit de le faire ! Qu'on s'en foutait, que rien de tout cela n'était réel ! Et j'en mourrais d'envie ! Alors j'ai décidé de faire autrement, de me casser, de pas les écouter, même si elles me hurlent dessus en permanence… Alors j'ai décidé de mourir. J'ai décidé que le seul moyen qu'elles me fouettent la paix, c'était de crever, tu vois. Je suis allé voir cet abruti de Mister Fix, pour qu'il règle mon problème… Pour qu'il trouve une solution, chez ses potes, une nanotechnologie, un rayon, n'importe quoi pour me foutre en l'air plutôt que d'avoir à subir ça… Et il a échoué. Il m'a fait entrer dans un caisson pour m'irradier, me garantissant que ce serait la fin, et j'en suis sorti, vivant putain ! En lambeaux, en miettes, un petit tas de particules dégueulasse, mais vivant ! Il trouvait ça « _fascinant_ » alors je lui ai « _fasciné_ » la gueule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Peter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, putain ?

Les mots en désordre, le ton enfiévré, les membres tremblants : tout trahissait la folie dévorante qui inondait le cerveau de Wade. Peter n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

\- Qu'est- ce que tu fous dans mon bunker ? hurla Wade, et son arme se cala juste sous la mâchoire de Peter, il pouvait sentir la forme du canon contre sa langue.

La surprise qui l'avait étreint une seconde disparut sous le coup de sa propre colère. Lui aussi, il voulait hurler, il voulait secouer Wade jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il cracha les mots comme autant de flèches trempées dans du cyanure.

\- Ce que je fous là, espèce d'enfoiré ? _« C'est mort, moi je ne profite pas des étudiants bourrés. Si demain t'es toujours chaud, on en rediscutera… »_

Wade attendit la suite, tendu. Il reconnaissait ces mots, pour les avoir prononcés quelques jours plus tôt. Peter poursuivit, ses mains menottant les poignets de Wade, s'y accrochant pour tenter de le faire plier, de se libérer de l'emprise douloureuse. Sans succès.

\- Je venais en « rediscuter », abruti, parce que tu t'es cassé avant qu'on puisse le faire, et parce que même après trois jours à jeun, tu vois, « _je suis toujours chaud_ », comme tu le dis. Enfin je l'étais, avant de découvrir que tu te fous bien de ma gueule, et que tu me manipules depuis le début ! C'est quoi, c'est une mission ? Ca tomberait sous le sens, pour un enfoiré de mercenaire !

Profitant de l'instant de surprise que déclenchaient ses propos, il parvint enfin à repousser la main menaçante de Wade, fuyant son étreinte mortelle.

Le mercenaire ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher et se retrouva seul face au mur, le neuf millimètre toujours en main.

\- Tu bosses pour qui ? Pour Harry ? Et dire que j'avais même cru que tu l'avais tué … Je suis tellement stupide.

Comme s'il sortait d'un profond sommeil, le déséquilibré fit demi-tour, s'approcha du bar à moitié détruit par leur combat, posant ses mains à plat sur la plaque de verre sans pour autant relâcher l'arme. Il débita son histoire d'un ton monocorde.

\- Harry m'a trouvé chez Mister Fix, alors que j'étais au bord du désespoir. Il m'a interdit de t'approcher, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire : je lui ai dit que je n'avais plus l'intention de te voir. Plus jamais. Alors, il m'a proposé son aide, et nous sommes venus ici. J'étais persuadé de l'avoir tué, tu sais. J'ai eu son corps sans vie entre mes doigts. Et pourtant… Il dispose d'une technologie impressionnante. Je me suis dit que si quelqu'un pouvait résoudre mon problème d'immortalité, ce serait lui. Que si quelqu'un pouvait réussir à me détruire, ce serait lui.

Les informations parcouraient tranquillement le cerveau de Peter, mais il ne savait quelle donnée traiter en premier. Dans un mouvement d'humeur, de l'autre côté du bar, il tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Wade ! On ne veut pas mourir pour un chagrin d'amour ! C'est parfaitement débile, arrêtes de faire ta drama-queen !

Alors, tout dans l'attitude du mercenaire se décomposa.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, ses doigts laissèrent échapper le neuf millimètre. Ce n'était plus la colère, qui l'animait, mais une peur formidable, une tristesse et un sentiment d'impuissance douloureux.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas, Pet'… Nos vies sont décidées par d'autre, simples schémas narratifs conçus pour régaler des esprits voyeurs… On est de la fiction, Pet', tu ne le vois pas ? On n'existe pas ! Et il y a les voix, dans ma tête, elles me disent de faire des choses, elles m'y obligent ! Elles veulent que je te tue, Pet', que je mette fin à ce monde de fiction, que je n'appartienne plus qu'à moi-même ! Tu sais ce que c'est, de foutre un canon dans sa bouche, de tirer et de se réveiller cinq minutes après ? Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Il commençait à s'agiter, les doigts crispés, la voix prenant de l'ampleur, tournant comme un lion en cage.

Une crise de paranoïa.

\- On n'est rien, Peter ! Rien ! Tu comprends ? Personne ne comprend, personne ne voit, mais moi je sais, je le sais putain ! Et pour le plaisir des voyeurs qui dirigent nos vie, je suis voué à exister éternellement, à ne jamais pouvoir crever ! Tu sais ce que c'est ? Etre un pantin à tout jamais ?

La peur et la haine enflaient en lui à vue d'œil.

Il perdait pieds. Son esprit s'effilochait peu à peu.

 _« C'est de cette instabilité émotionnelle là dont parlait Domino ?_ » s'inquiéta Peter, immobile, stupéfié par ce Deadpool plus schizophrène que jamais.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait vu ses délires comme une petite part amusante de sa personnalité, quelque chose d'original et de pas bien méchant, sans prendre la réelle mesure du phénomène.

Mais de toute évidence, Wade avait un problème.

Il avait fait tout ceci dans le seul but de mourir.

C'était glaçant.

Et finalement, dans l'histoire, il avait tué Mister Fix. Mais en lui courant après, accompagné de Domino et Rocket, Peter lui, avait décimé des dizaines de vies humaines.

\- Wade… faut que tu te calmes, poursuivit-il, d'un ton plus apaisant.

\- Tout le monde me dit ça en permanence…

Wade serrait les dents et les poings, luttant visiblement pour ne pas exploser à nouveau.

\- J'en peux plus, Peter. Je voudrais juste qu'on me laisse mourir.

Quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur de l'adolescent. Se retrouver ainsi, face à cet homme qu'il avait toujours jugé solide, inébranlable…

Il contourna le bar, attira le mercenaire dans ses bras, sentant les mains qui s'agrippaient fébrilement à son dos.

\- Je voudrais juste mourir… Juste mourir, murmurait-il sans relâche.

Les yeux de Peter s'humidifièrent, et il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été conscient plus tôt de cette détresse latente.

\- Tais-toi abruti, grogna-t-il, la voix tremblante. Tais-toi.

Alors, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Wade se tut.

* * *

Les deux blessés se traînèrent jusqu'au mur le plus proche, et se laissèrent glisser contre la paroi de métal.

Peter refusait de se séparer de l'autre, le retenant contre lui, caressant distraitement le sommet de son crâne toujours dissimulé par son masque abîmé.

Peu à peu, les muscles de Wade se relâchèrent contre lui, et bientôt il put sentir le mercenaire complètement détendu, appuyé sur son épaule, la respiration plus régulière.

Pendant longtemps, il ne dit rien.

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Ce fut Wade qui rompit un long silence de plusieurs minutes.

\- Ce que t'as dit… C'était vrai ?

\- Quelle partie ? murmura Peter contre la joue du mercenaire.

\- La partie ou tu étais toujours chaud avant de mettre les pieds ici…

\- Oui. Débile. Il suffisait de demander, au lieu de partir comme ça…

\- C'est les voix. C'est l'auteure. C'est…

Il se mordit la langue, inspira profondément.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi maintenant. Ça va t'attirer pas mal d'ennuis.

Les bras du plus jeune se refermèrent davantage autour de Wade, refusant physiquement de le laisser partir.

\- Non. Je suis pas du genre à fuir à la première difficulté. T'as besoin d'aide, Wade. Et je vais être là pour toi. Tu l'as été pour moi.

De nouveau, un long silence les entoura, comme un baume apaisant.

Domino et Rocket finirent par regagner dans le salon, bredouilles. Harry s'était enfui.

En découvrant la salle sens dessus dessous et les deux amis blessés, lovés contre le mur, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Ils se contentèrent de presser l'épaule de Wade en signe d'affection, d'un salut pour Peter, et ils quittèrent les lieux.

Des heures peut-être s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne bouge.

Le froid n'avait plus de prise sur eux. Leurs masques dissimulaient à merveille leurs lèvres bleues.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? murmura Wade après un temps infini.

Peter pesa ses mots. La réponse lui apparût très clairement.

\- Il y a un endroit où je dois aller. Et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce chapitre mes lapins. Bon je vous l'accorde, c'était pas spécialement drôle. C'était pas trop le but. Mais on va revenir à du drôle, du plus léger. Car après tout, c'est de Spider-man et de Deadpool que l'on parle ici, et ils sont pas du genre à passer uen fic complète à déprimer…**

 **J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**

 **Plein de bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	18. Ch 17 : Aveux et terrine

**Salut mes lapins. Ça va toujours ?**

 **Merci pour tout votre soutien, j'apprécie puissance mille. Bon, sachez tout de même qu'on s'approche de la fin de cette aventure… Peut-être trois, cinq, sept chapitres, j'en sais rien, mais on s'en approche !**

 **Mais voyons le côté positif de la chose !**

 **Quand TPF sera fini, je recommence une fic spideypool ! Comme j'en ai déjà parlé à certains d'entre vous, ce sera une immersion dans l'univers de Wade, donc plus violent que TPF. Toujours de l'humour bien sûr, obligé vu les deux persos qu'on se trimballe… Mais de l'humour et un scénario bien noirs, et un dark !spidey en prime ! Bref, je commence déjà à y travailler et j'espère vraiment que le concept vous plaira. En attendant, retrouvons le monde des bisounours !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : SI VOUS NAVEZ PAS VU LE NOUVEAU POSTER DU FILM DEADPOOL ALLEZ Y IMMEDIATEMENT. JE SUIS FAN. ( « wait till you get a load of me ») IL EST PARFAIT. CE FILM SERA PARFAIT.**

 **Je vous conseille également vivement la vidéo de la chaîne ERB, Deadpool vs Boba Fett. Epic Rap Battles of History. Voilà. J'ai kiffé et je pense que ça vous plaira également, pour peu que vous compreniez un poil l'anglais !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Aveux et terrine.**

* * *

L'automne était précoce.

Un tapis d'or roux recouvrait le sol, crissant sous les pas lents et mesurés des rares visiteurs qui arpentaient les lieux.

Le fond de l'air était chaud, étrange relent de l'été finissant, et le soleil baignait le cimetière de sa douce clarté.

Peter s'accroupit, les mains toujours serrées autour de la tige d'une rose blanche.

Il pouvait deviner, grâce à son instinct d'araignée, la présence de Wade, en retrait, immobile et silencieux quelques mètres derrière lui. Il sentait presque le poids de son regard lui caresser l'échine.

L'adolescent s'éclaircit la voix. Ses doigts effleurèrent le marbre blanc, chassant quelques feuilles de hêtres rouges qui recouvraient la sépulture.

\- Salut, Gwen.

Comme souvent, l'émotion l'étreignit. Il chercha ses mots.

\- Désolé de n'être pas venu avant. J'ai… Eu une vie bien remplie, ces derniers temps. Je regrette.

De nouveau, le silence. Les doigts de sa main gauche se pliaient et se dépliaient machinalement, témoins de la gêne qui l'habitait. Il déposa furtivement la rose sur le marbre.

\- Il s'est passé tellement de choses… Tu me manques. J'ai beaucoup à te dire.

Sa voix plongea dans la gamme inférieure, grave et presqu'étouffée.

Pendant de longues minutes, il raconta. Tante May, la fac, Will, leurs amis communs, les découvertes scientifiques récentes, le dernier film avec l'acteur qu'elle préférait…

Un soupir ponctua le long monologue.

Un coup d'œil dans l'allée lui apprit qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'observer. Il s'assit à même le sol, ses doigts jouant avec une feuille morte, les yeux perdus sur la terre humide.

\- Il y a autre chose que je voulais te dire, aussi. J'ai… Rencontré quelqu'un. C'est… Quelqu'un de bien. Il m'a beaucoup soutenu.

Il grimaça en prononçant le « il ».

\- Ouais, vous êtes… très différents. Je t'ai beaucoup aimé, Gwen. Je t'aime encore. Disons que j'essaye… De recommencer à vivre. Je…

Il se frotta le visage, paupières closes, en proie à plusieurs sentiments contradictoires.

\- Je voudrais avancer. Vivre. Construire quelque-chose, peut-être, pour ce monde. Alors… Voilà. Je suis plus ou moins… Tombé amoureux. Un truc du genre. Peut-être.

La gorge serrée, il passa une main furtive sur ses yeux humides.

\- Je ne t'oublie pas.

Il avait tant à dire encore, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. S'il en prononçait encore ne serait-ce qu'un seul, les larmes viendraient.

Et il ne voulait pas se laisser aller, ici et maintenant.

Le silence perdura de longues minutes.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Une pression ferme et douce tout à la fois.

Les deux hommes demeurèrent figés dans le silence.

Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

* * *

\- Mon lapin ? Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir au sujet de ton ami ?

Peter se mordilla les lèvres, les yeux toujours rivés par la petite fenêtre pour guetter l'arrivée imminente de Deadpool.

 _« Par où commencer… Par le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme de 30 piges rongé par un cancer et transformé en arme vivante par un scientifique fou, ce qui le rend parfaitement immortel mais également schizophrène à ses heures perdues, qu'il a un canard domestique et sept tonnes de TNT planquées chez lui et qu'il peut engloutir huit kilos de bouffe mexicaine par jour ? Ou alors je commence par le fait que c'est un mercenaire immoral qui vend ses services à tous les salauds de la planète qui veulent bien le payer, et que, pour une raison ou une autre, il a décidé de me harceler jusqu'à ce que je développe un sévère syndrome de Stockholm envers lui ? Qu'il a essayé de me tuer pas plus tard qu'en début de semaine ?»_

\- Peter ?

\- Hein ? Ah, euh… Non non, rien. Il est allergique aux fraises, c'est tout.

Dans la cuisine, Tante May s'affairait autour du four, arrosant régulièrement le gigot, coupant les pommes pour la tarte. Peter la rejoignit, se servant un verre d'eau pour tenter de dissoudre le nœud dans sa gorge. Il tapotait le verre nerveusement.

Depuis leur récent… affrontement, les deux amis n'avaient pas évoqués cet évènement. Wade était redevenu lui-même. Drôle, incontrôlable, marginal. Mais Peter sentait cette ombre qui planait, non loin, pour lui rappeler à quel point Deadpool était fragile, constamment sur le point de craquer.

Sauf que cette fois, il serait là pour lui.

\- Ne tourne pas en rond comme ça, le houspilla tante May, le tirant de ses pensées. Pourquoi es-tu nerveux à ce point ?

\- C'est-à-dire… Il est un peu… Enfin… _Spécial._

May essuya ses mains sur son tablier, arrangeant son chignon grisonnant. Elle soupira.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gêné par ton homosexualité mon lapin.

Peter s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau, projetant le liquide partout sur la table de la cuisine et subissant une quinte de toux impressionnante. Entre deux sessions d'étouffements, il parvint à prononcer quelques mots

\- Je suis pas… On n'est pas… Lui et moi c'est…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne trouvait pas les bons mots, ni l'ordre dans lequel les faire sortir. Leur situation n'avait pas encore été clairement … Définie.

\- Je vois, rétorqua tante May. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

\- May !

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est privé !

\- Mais je l'invite à manger, autant que je sache à quoi m'en tenir ! Sinon je vais faire des gaffes !

\- Crois-moi, si quelqu'un va faire des gaffes aujourd'hui, ce ne sera clairement pas toi ! Et puis vous auriez pu me demander mon avis avant d'organiser cette rencontre !

\- Tu aurais dit non ? Tu m'empêcherais de le rencontrer ?

\- Mais non… C'est juste que…

 _« C'est juste que j'ai pas envie qu'il débarque ici dans son costume en lycra moulant, avec un sachet d'herbe, de la bière et son sourie débile, et qu'il allonge ses jambes au-dessus de la table en se grattant les boules ! »_

\- C'est-à-dire qu'officiellement… On est pas… Je ne crois pas, je sais pas, rhaaa !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, souhaitant s'arracher les cheveux et frapper Wade jusqu'à lui faire regretter ce coup en traître.

Les deux loustics, le mercenaire et la vieille femme, s'étaient arrangés entre eux pour ce déjeuner, sans même consulter le principal intéressé.

C'était FLIPPANT.

La sonnette retentit. Peter bondit, dressé comme un ressort, courant à la porte d'entrée.

Un Wade élégamment vêtu d'un costume noir attendait sur le pas de la porte, un bouquet de poireaux en mains.

Peter fut partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire, ou d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, murmura-t-il suffisamment bas pour que sa tante ne l'entende pas, les fleuristes sont ouverts à cette heure !

Un sourire plein de dents lui répondit.

\- Allez quoi, déjà que je me suis rasé, je peux pas faire autant d'efforts que ça !

\- T'as pas de barbe !

\- J'ai mis un costard !

\- Encore heureux, je t'aurais pas laissé rentrer avec tes katanas !

\- J'ai un Beretta 92 à ma ceinture, je peux le garder ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Planque-moi ça, abruti !

Ils se battirent une minute, Peter tentant de mettre la main sur les potentielles armes à feu ramenées par son compagnon. Il parvint à subtiliser deux grenades, une arbalète de poing, deux poignards, un lacet étrangleur et une sarbacane.

\- Une sarbacane ?! Vraiment, mec ?

Wade rit et se rendit, confiant le Beretta au plus jeune.

\- Peter ? Tu fais rentrer notre invité ?

\- Oui oui, on arrive, cria Peter pour couvrir le bruit lié à l'extraction des munitions du semi-automatique. Sérieusement, t'as intérêt à être un modèle de comportement Wade, ou je te tue !

\- Tu ne peux pas !

\- Me sous-estime pas !

\- Lâche ces poireaux !

\- Non !

\- Lâche-les !

\- Non !

C'est en se poussant du coude que les deux hommes débarquèrent dans la cuisine.

Wade tendit le bouquet de poireaux à Tante May, qui l'accepta avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci monsieur Wilson, vous êtes bien aimable.

\- Monsieur Wilson ? S'étonna Wade, un sourcil haussé.

\- Bien aimable ? s'étonna Peter, ahuri par la non réaction de sa tante face au présent.

\- Il manquait à ta tante des légumes pour son entrée, souligna Wade dans un grand sourire. Comme je passais devant une épicerie pour venir, elle m'a envoyé un sms…

Peter se retint à la chaise la plus proche. Il était pris de vertiges.

Son pire cauchemar survenait.

Tante May et Deadpool conversaient par SMS.

May. Deadpool. SMS.

\- Tu nous sers l'apéritif, mon lapin ? demanda la vieille femme, s'attaquant à la découpe des poireaux.

Elle avait à peine jeté un œil au visage ravagé de Wade, et, dans sa politesse coutumière, n'avait pas émis la moindre remarque à ce sujet, ni même la moindre expression indiquant une forme de curiosité ou de dégoût.

\- Oh que oui, grogna Peter.

Il allait en avoir besoin.

Il battit en retraite dans la salle à manger à la recherche d'un whisky décent, bien décidé à s'alcooliser suffisamment pour ne pas trop souffrir des deux heures à venir.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, il eut la délicate surprise de découvrir Wade, paré d'un tablier rose en dentelle, occupé à peler des tomates à côté de Madame May Reilly Parker.

 _« Ok. Je vais vomir. Ou tomber dans les pommes. Ou peut-être même les deux en même temps… »_

* * *

\- Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

Wade finissait de découper le gigot, belle pièce de viande qui trônait au centre de la table dressée avec goût.

Peter se resservit discrètement un verre de vin – le quatrième, et ils n'avaient commencé à manger que depuis dix minutes-, inquiet face à la réponse que pourrait fournir Wade. Le mercenaire paniqua. Littéralement.

\- Gardien de parking ?

Peter se mordit la langue.

\- … Gardien de parking dans l'humanitaire ? rétorqua le mercenaire avec une moue humble.

Peter enfourna à grands gestes un morceau de pain dans sa bouche, mastiquant avec hargne, prêt au pire.

Le mercenaire s'en sortit par une pirouette.

\- Avant, j'étais gardien de parking, et puis j'ai voulu donner un sens nouveau à ma vie… Aider son prochain, ça a toujours été ma vocation…

\- Je croyais que c'était de coller des coups de pieds au cul, grommela Peter suffisamment bas pour que personne ne l'entende réellement.

\- Tu disais, mon lapin ?

\- Rien, rien… je vous sers des navets ?

* * *

\- Et j'ai dû me battre contre ce type en chaise roulante… Ah non mais faites pas cette tête, c'était un mutant avec un pouvoir télékinéctique je sais pas quoi, il a bien failli avoir ma peau !

\- Wade, le coupa Peter, plus rouge que le vin qu'il buvait. Je ne suis pas sûr que tante May ait vraiment envie de savoir…

\- Mais si ! rétorqua la vieille femme. C'est formidable. Mais je me demande, lors de laquelle de vos missions humanitaires avez-vous dû encourir un tel risque ?

\- Ah non, mais ça c'était quand j'étais gardien de parking…

\- Wade…

\- Dans l'armée ! gardien de parking dans l'armée !

\- **Pourquoi il fait cette tête là le gamin ? C'est crédible, non ?**

\- _GRAVE. Mais bon, je pense qu'il va nous tuer quand même._

* * *

\- Et sinon, Peter, tu ne m'as jamais dit…Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

Le jeune homme passa en revue la liste des réponses les plus probables.

 _« A la fac »._ Clairement non. _« En soirée »._ Bien, sauf qu'il n'allait pas en soirée. _« Au supermarché ? »_ Ridicule. Quant à la vérité… « _Je suis Spider-man et il m'a stalké pendant plusieurs mois parce qu'il est juste ABSOLUMENT FOU et on a combattu le caméléon ensemble, depuis je me le coltine de manière ininterrompue»,_ c'était difficilement envisageable.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque Wade le devança.

\- Je suis un grand fan de votre neveu.

Peter le fusilla du regard. C'était quoi, comme réponse, ça ? Totalement nul !

La curiosité anima le regard de l'hôte.

\- A quel niveau ?

\- **Au niveau de son petit cul !**

\- … Ses photos, de Spider-man. Je m'intéresse au journalisme. Et aux super héros. J'ai voulu le rencontrer pour discuter de ses photos, et il a accepté. Voilà tout.

Les épaules de Peter se détendirent. Pendant une seconde à peine.

-... Je vous ai déjà parlé de mon canard domestique ?

* * *

\- Alors comme ça, vous êtes allergique aux fraises ?

\- Ouais, c'est depuis mon cancer, c'est marrant comme effet secondaire!

Devant la tête décomposée des deux autres, Wade se reprit.

\- Peut-être que marrant n'était pas le mot que je cherchais… Euh… Tout va bien, je vous assure. C'était juste les poumons, le foie, le cerveau. Rien de grave.

May s'essuya délicatement la bouche dans le coin d'une serviette.

\- Sinon je suis allergique à la morphine aussi ! Ahah ! Voilà un sujet plus drôle ! Une fois, j'étais dans la jungle birmane pour une mission …

Il devança le regard mauvais de Peter :

\- … humanitaire, évidement, et là je me suis pris une flèche dans le …

De nouveau, évitement à la dernière seconde d'une catastrophe :

\- … Euh, bas du dos, et du coup c'était un indigène que j'ai dû découper… Découper ses vêtements ! Bien sûr ! Sa chemise ! Pour me faire un pansement ! Et euh… J'en étais où déjà ?

Si Peter avait pu s'enfoncer une cuillère dans la gorge pour s'étouffer sans paraître fou, il l'aurait fait.

Ne serait-ce que pour échapper à _ça._

* * *

Le repas était fini depuis une bonne heure, et les tasses de café parfaitement vides. Il était temps pour Wade de conclure cette journée de présentation. Alors qu'il émettait l'idée de rentrer chez lui, Tante May l'invita :

\- Vous resterez bien avec nous ce soir, s'enquit Tante May, finissant d'essuyer les assiettes à dessert fraîchement lavées. J'ai une terrine de canard dont vous me direz des nouvelles.

Au mot « terrine de canard », les lèvres de Wade se mirent à trembler imperceptiblement. Il perdit tous ses moyens, piégé par la question, ne pouvant refuser poliment mais outré à l'idée de devoir consommer ce plat monstrueux.

Peter comprit la gravité de la situation, se redressa brusquement et vint se placer dans le dos de son ami, les mains sur ses épaules.

\- En fait, héhé, euh, il repart ce soir. Pour une mission. Humanitaire. Pour euh… C'est où déjà ?

Wade, encore troublé par cette proposition terrifiante, peina à répondre.

\- Euh…A paris ?

\- A paris ? Pour une mission humanitaire ? T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais dans le seizième…

\- De l'humanitaire dans le Seizième ?

\- Oui bah soutiens moi un peu ! Ou au Liban, je ne suis plus sûr… Tout ça c'est la même chose !

\- BREF ! Il faut qu'il prépare sa valise, tout ça tout ça…

L'échange avait été suffisamment rapide et confus pour ne pas alerter May.

\- Oh… Eh bien, ce sera une prochaine fois alors !

\- Oui… Oui. Parfaitement. Ahah. Je vais le raccompagner.

\- Très bien… Ce fut un plaisir, Monsieur Wilson.

\- Pour moi également, murmura Wade du bout des lèvres, serrant la main tendue, l'air ailleurs.

Les deux complices quittèrent la pièce, puis bientôt la maison. Peter referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

\- … Une terrine de canard…

Deadpool paraissait proprement dévasté par cette simple idée.

\- Ouais je sais… Pardon. J'aurais dû la briefer. Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte…

Le mercenaire secoua la tête pour chasser cette image horrible. Peter décida qu'il était grand temps de changer de sujet.

\- Bon ! Ce n'était pas si pire finalement. T'es un sacré menteur.

\- Ouais, je sais ! Bon, tu viens chez moi ?

Un minuscule silence gêné s'installa. Enfin, seul Peter était gêné, évidement.

\- Soit pas coincé comme ça, se moqua Wade. Je vais pas te bouffer.

\- Hein ? Ha non, héhé, c'est juste que…

L'adolescent passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard en biais.

\- J'ai cours demain, alors bon… Tu sais, je vais reprendre la fac quand même !

\- Cool ! Bon, ben demain soir alors ?

\- Ouais… Ouais, demain soir.

\- Pet', tu déconne mec, t'es plus rouge qu'un gland après 10 heures de masturbation.

L'image arracha une grimace au jeune homme.

\- Mec…

Wade s'étira, rangeant tranquillement ses armes fraîchement récupérées à leur place.

\- Tu sais, rien n'a changé, hein. On va continuer à se voir. A faire des conneries. Je vais continuer à te harceler et essayer de profiter de toi. La seule différence c'est que, peut-être, tu ne me repousseras pas aussi souvent ?

Comme pour tester sa théorie, il s'approcha de son interlocuteur pour tenter de l'embrasser. L'étudiant le retint d'une main sur le torse.

\- Mollo ! Tu veux dire que c'est genre… officiel ?

Il prononça le dernier mot comme si une tonne d'aiguilles enduites de cyanure lui piquaient la langue.

\- Ben ça avait l'air, non ? Tu m'as sauté dessus dans un hôtel aux Bahamas, on a essayé de s'entre-tuer, et puis j'ai rencontré ta famille… Ça me paraît un schéma classique « d'officialisation », non ?

Peter se retint de sourire.

\- Donc… On est ensemble ?

\- Mec ! Tu te prends trop la tête ! je te dis, c'est pareil qu'avant !

\- Ah, non, rétorqua le plus jeune, mécontent. C'est pas pareil.

\- Bon… Un ou deux détails qui changent ouais… Mais globalement…

\- Ouais. Notamment un gros détail, t'as intérêt à en prendre note. J'aime beaucoup Domino, vraiment. Mais si je la croise à moitié à poil chez toi un de ces jours, je lui fais bouffer ses dents. Et les tiennes avec. C'est clair ?

La remarque surprit Wade, au point de lui faire ravaler la potentielle blague qu'il aurait pu lancer.

\- C'est trop mignoooooon explosa-t-il, tentant d'écraser Peter entre ses bras et de lui voler un baiser.

\- Dégage, sale bête ! Tu m'étouffes !

\- Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça !

\- Arrête ou j'appelle à l'aide ! Je porte plainte pour détournement de mineur !

\- T'es pas mineur ! Et je t'ai pas encore détourné, que je sache !

\- Mais quel pervers!

Depuis la fenêtre de la salle à manger, tante May observait, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, les deux compagnons se chamailler.

* * *

 **Verdict ? A la hauteur de vos espérances ? (je me suis tellement mis la pression T.T )**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	19. Ch 18 : Héhéhé et pragmatisme

**Salut mes petits rats, ça va ? Bon début d'année ? Meilleurs vœux, en espérant que 2016 soit pour vous l'année ou vous réussissez à vous enfuir de ce laboratoire…**

 **Pour moi c'est la maladie, la fièvre et tout, du coup j'ai attendu d'avoir les idées un peu plus claires pour poster ce chapitre.**

 **Sachez que je compte les jours, littéralement, avant la sortie du film.**

 **Je suis à fond.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

PS : Emma Atchoum, un peu de fluff pour me faire pardonner de l'épilogue de Les lois de l'absurdité ? =D

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Héhéhé et pragmatisme.**

* * *

\- On va se boire une bière après la biochimie ?

\- Ouais ouais … Euh… Je veux dire non, en fait désolé.

\- Hmm ?

Peter gribouillait distraitement sur ses notes – plutôt incomplètes et bien décorées de graffitis-. Un coup de coude le tira de sa contemplation méditative.

\- Hein ?

\- T'as un truc de prévu ?

\- Ouais… Je vais chez Wade…

\- Héhéhé…

\- Comment ça « héhéhé » ? Rien du tout, « héhéhé », pas de « héhéhé » qui tienne !

\- Logan, Parker, si je vous ennuie avec mes enzymes, vous êtes libres partir immédiatement !

Les deux jeunes hommes se confondirent en excuses. Fort heureusement, le regard de leur conférencier était plus moqueur qu'agacé, et il reprit rapidement le cours de son exposé.

La discussion reprit, dans les derniers rangs de l'amphithéâtre, mais un peu plus discrètement cette fois-ci.

\- Ben quoi, c'est ma manière de montrer ma satisfaction quant au fait que vous soyez ENFIN ensemble.

\- On est pas…

\- Oh, ça suffit hein !

\- Ouais bon. Peut-être. Admettons. Admettons qu'on soit ensemble. Je vois pas le rapport avec ce « héhéhé ».

\- Rhoo, allez quoi, vous êtes ensemble, il a rencontré ta tante, c'est votre premier vrai rencard… Tout le monde sait ce qu'il va se passer…

Peter l'ignora royalement, faisant mine de s'intéresser au powerpoint de leur professeur.

Nouveau coup de coude.

\- Allez quoi… T'es en stress ? Ou alors vous l'avez déjà fait ?

\- Will bordel, fous moi la paix…

Un nouveau regard menaçant du conférencier dans leur direction les incita au silence.

Un vrai silence, cette fois.

Qui dura une bonne minute trente, avant que Will n'attire le bloc-notes de Peter pour écrire un mot dans la marge :

 _« Tu pourrais me raconter quand même . »_

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, avant de répondre, en dessous de l'écriture de son binôme.

 _« Rien à raconter. Suis le cours un peu, ou je vais encore être major au partiel et tu rageras d'être deuxième ! »_

 _« Tu es conscient que je fais exprès de te laisser la première place ? Bref. Tu stresses ou pas ?! »_

 _« Pourquoi je stresserais ? »_

 _« Ben j'sais pas, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, toi, les gars, c'est pas ta spécialité… »_

 _« On est obligés d'avoir cette discussion ? T.T »_

 _« OUI »_

 _« Ben non, je ne stresse pas, arrête de me prendre pour une gamine effarouchée c'est gênant ! »_

 _« Ok ok… Faut pas le prendre comme ça… Je pensais juste que… la nouveauté… La pression des premières fois…»_

Peter récupéra son bloc note en soupirant, conscient d'avoir manqué une bonne dizaine de diapositives. Et sur un sujet assez délicat.

Tant pis, il trouverait bien les informations manquantes sur Wikipédia.

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours retentit, et les étudiants rangèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent les lieux.

\- Bon, ben on se voit demain alors, tu me raconteras… Monsieur « Pas stréssé » !

Peter lui répondit d'un coup de poing affectueux dans l'épaule qui fit grimacer Will.

Alors que ses pieds l'emmenaient machinalement vers le quartier de Wade, il réfléchit aux paroles de son binôme.

Bien sûr que non, il ne stressait pas. Déjà, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, vraiment pas. Et il n'avait jamais vraiment été inquiet pour ce _type de choses_ , qui venaient plutôt… Naturellement. Alors avec un caractère de base tranquille et détendu, et déjà une certaine expérience en la matière – allons quoi, les hommes, les femmes, ce n'était pas si différent, et puis il avait déjà vu des films merci bien-, vraiment, aucune raison de paniquer.

C'est en frappant à la porte du mercenaire qu'il prit conscience de la légère accélération de son rythme cardiaque.

 _« Bordel, Will. Je te déteste. »_

* * *

Étrangement, la minuscule goutte de pression qu'avait pu ressentir Peter retomba à l'instant même où il pénétra dans l'antre de Deadpool.

Le mercenaire l'attendait tranquillement, affalé sur le canapé devant une mauvaise émission de télé réalité.

\- Comment qu' ça va, ma couille ?

\- Ma couille ? Releva Peter, un sourcil haussé, jetant négligemment son sac de cours au sol avant de rejoindre l'homme en rouge sur le canapé.

\- Ben quoi ? je suis sûr que tu me laisseras pas t'appeler « bébé », alors bon…

\- Ça, c'est clair. Essaye et je te brise la mâchoire.

\- J'aime ta tendresse. Bonne journée ?

Peter s'installa confortablement, les pieds sur la table basse encombrée d'une collection d'armes à feu. Au milieu trônait un plateau avec divers bols contenant des tortillas, du guacamole et de la sauce au poivron. Ainsi que deux bières.

Wade attrapa une bouteille, la décapsula d'un coup de canif et la tendit à son invité.

\- Ça va. C'est normal les bougies ?

\- Ouais, c'est pour l'ambiance !

Peter retint une remarque sarcastique, et un sourire.

Le salon était dans un état de désordre difficile à imaginer, Wade avait probablement passé la journée à faire la loque sur le divan, il avait gardé son costume rouge et noir, mais, au moins, il avait pensé aux bougies.

Et à la bière.

Charmant.

Les propos de Will revinrent lui chatouiller la mémoire alors que Wade s'allongeait à moitié sur le canapé, et tapotait son torse pour inviter le jeune homme à s'étendre à ses côtés.

\- Ça va ? T'as une drôle de tête.

\- C'est la biochimie, ça m'a blasé. Vraiment.

\- Allez, viens faire un câlin ! Ça ira mieux !

Peter eut beau chercher, il ne trouva aucune raison rationnelle pour décliner cette offre.

Il l'accepta donc.

A l'instant même ou il s'allongeait près du mercenaire, un flash spécial interrompit la présentatrice siliconée qui présentait l'émission.

Des images de Manhattan apparurent à l'écran, ainsi qu'un envoyé spécial qui hurlait pour couvrir le hurlement des sirènes de pompiers.

A l'écran, un symbole bien célèbre de la ville était en feu.

La tour Stark.

Peter se redressa d'un bond, les pupilles dilatées, captivé par les propos du journaliste.

 _« … Semblerait que l'incendie se soit déclaré en sept points simultanés… Pas de nouvelles des Vengeurs … Disparus… Forces de l'ordre et pompiers ne parviennent pas à maîtriser l'incendie… Personnel bloqué entre les étages… »_

La caméra effectua un zoom tremblotant vers quelques fenêtres où de pauvres malheureux considéraient le délicat dilemme : sauter, brûler vif, sauter... ?

\- Faut qu'on y aille ! s'écria Peter, déjà debout, courant vers son sac ou reposait tranquillement son costume de Spider-man.

\- Sérieusement, l'auteure ? bougonna Wade, pour que Peter ne l'entende pas. Sérieusement ?

 _Ben quoi…_

\- Nan mais attend, c'est pas comme si j'essayais de conclure hein… Mais la tu m'as coupé AVANT MEME que je puisse commencer ! C'est honteux ! C'est de pire en pire !

 _Oui bah j'y peux rien moi, si t'as pas été capable de butter Harry et qu'il fout le feu à la ville maintenant…_

\- Ah parce que c'est l'autre cinglé en plus ? Merci. MERCI. VRAIMENT. On n'aura jamais la paix, hein ? Dis-le. Dis-le, que tout au long de ma vie de papier, je vais devoir me battre contre toi pour essayer d'avancer. Regarde tout le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour réussir à me rapprocher de Peter. Et, même maintenant que j'ai l'air de m'en sortir, t'es encore là pour me faire chier…

\- Wade, sors-toi les doigts du cul ! On y va !

Le mercenaire soupira, replaça correctement son masque sur son visage et quitta le canapé, à regrets.

\- J'arrive. J'arrive.

Un douloureux constat lui agitait le cerveau.

Il ne serait jamais tranquille. Marionnette un jour, marionnette toujours. Peu importait ce qu'il choisirait de faire de sa vie : on lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues.

Lui et Peter ne pourraient jamais être simplement heureux, tranquilles, ensemble, à manger des chimichangas posés devant la télé.

Ça n'arriverait jamais.

Et à ça, il faudrait remédier.

* * *

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Wade ! On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire !

\- Moi je peux, bougonna le mercenaire, accroché au dos de Peter comme un koala a son eucalyptus.*

Ils s'étaient téléportés immédiatement sur place, pour constater de leurs propres yeux que l'incendie s'étendait à vue d'œil.

La police leur jeta à peine un œil, et ils s'élevèrent dans les étages, propulsés de plus en plus haut grâce aux toiles de l'araignée.

\- Là ! Il y a des gens ! S'exclama l'insecte en avisant un petit groupe hurlant pour attirer leur attention.

\- Tu sais quoi, dépose moi ici, je vais allez botter le cul d'Harry pendant que tu sauves les miches des résidents.

\- Harry ? Pourquoi Harry ? rétorqua Peter, atterrissant néanmoins sur le premier pallier non occupé par des flammes qu'il trouva.

L'atterrissage brutal envoya Wade rouler sur le sol du balcon.

Il tira quelques balles dans la fenêtre miraculeusement intactes, prêt à investir la tour par le centre.

\- C'est lui, c'est tout.

\- Alors je viens !

\- Hors de question ! s'indigna Wade, repoussant l'adolescent trop enthousiaste à son goût. Toi tu fais ce que tu fais de mieux : être gentil et mignon et sauver les pauvres innocents. Et moi je fais ce que je fais de mieux : niquer la tronche des méchants.

\- Mais je…

\- Tu vas pas les laisser mourir !

Un regard mauvais lui répondit, comme pour le punir de cette tentative de culpabilisation peu subtile.

\- On se rejoint plus tard mon chou !

Avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau protester, Peter reçut un baiser sonore sur le sommet du crâne, et Wade détala au cœur de l'étage en feu.

L'étudiant soupira, avisa une prise en contrebas, projeta une toile et fila.

Vu le nombre de cris qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, il était attendu.

* * *

\- Tu es vraiment obstiné !

\- Toi aussi. Jamais vu un mec qui refuse autant de mourir !

\- … Venant de ta part, ce serait presque flatteur…

Sur son planeur flottant tranquillement à ras du sol, Harry narguait les lames du mercenaire qui ne parvenaient qu'à l'effleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, d'abord ?

\- Je viens vous tuer, évidement. Je t'avais interdit de t'approcher de Peter, il me semble ? J'en ai profité pour faire un petit détour par cette tour. Stark possède certaines technologies que je suis ravi de voler.

\- Tu sais quoi, je m'en fous ! rétorqua Wade, lassé de courir après son ennemi qui prenait un malin plaisir à zigzaguer entre les canapés et le bar.

Discrètement, il passa une main près de sa cuisse et d'une grenade, la dégoupillant d'un petit geste.

Il avait fouillé une douzaine d'étages avant de mettre la main sur le bouffon vert. Celui-ci l'attendait presque sagement, dans les appartements de Tony Stark lui-même. Iron man, ainsi que sa célèbre équipe, demeuraient introuvables.

\- J'vais te faire descendre de ton piédestal !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Deadpool se rua en direction du gobelin, plaçant à l'ultime moment la grenade aimantée contre le socle de sa planche volante.

Elle lui explosa presque entre les mains.

La violence du souffle arracha une grande partie de son costume rouge et noir, laissant des traînées sanglantes sur son visage et son torse, lui sectionnant même deux doigts au passage.

 _« Deux de plus pour ma collection ! »_

Harry sauta au dernier moment, quittant en catastrophe l'engin de mort.

L'explosion le projeta au sol, sans endommager autre chose que son petit bijou de technologie volant.

Cette perte l'énerva au plus haut point : lui qui avait passé de nombreuses heures à peaufiner le design ultra moderne de cette planche…

Plus vif qu'un serpent, il attrapa deux lames dissimulées contre ses épaules, et elles volèrent, sifflantes, jusqu'aux genoux de Wade Wilson qui se redressait à peine, encore sonné par l'explosion.

\- Mec, t'es super violent ! s'écria-t-il, plus outré que souffrant, avisant avec consternation les deux couteaux plantés dans ses genoux.

Il essaya de bouger, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir, soudain incontrôlables, molles et fatiguées

Il tomba à terre, sous l'œil narquois d'Harry, très fier de la toxine dont il avait enduit l'acier.

\- Ca te fait rire ? … Ouais t'as raison c'est drôle en fait ! Tiens, ça aussi !

Wade se contorsionna pour attraper le Beretta sanglé à ses hanches et vida le chargeur en direction du gobelin, qui trouva refuge derrière le magnifique divan en cuir de Tony Stark.

Le meuble se souviendrait de cette confrontation et arborait de magnifiques traces de balles.

\- Stark va me butter quand il va voir ça…

\- Tu seras mort avant ! lui répondit la voix d'Harry, depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Wade, toujours cloué au sol, se débarrassa de l'arme au chargeur vide, attrapa deux grenades et les lança furtivement, se bouchant les oreilles au passage.

Harry devança malheureusement sa réaction et quitta son abri avant que celui-ci n'explose. Deux baies vitrées furent complètement soufflées, et un vent froid s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Désormais convaincu que le schizophrène était désarmé, le gobelin s'avança vers lui, deux nouvelles dagues en main.

Wade tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, sans succès. Le poison engourdissait ses membres, se diffusant à présent jusque dans ses cuisses. Il rampa comme il put pour s'éloigner d'Osborn, s'approchant dangereusement des baies vitrées en miettes.

De rage, il arracha les lames, prêt à s'en servir contre leur propriétaire qui comblait la distance les séparant.

\- 'Azy l'auteure, c'est le moment de faire un truc cool, genre « Et Harry trébucha bêtement, accident con, et se retrouva encastré dans le trottoir trente étages plus bas. »

 _Désolée…_

\- T'es vraiment un boulet…

Harry le surplombait désormais de toute sa hauteur, l'écrasant de ce sourire arrogant qu'il aimait tant, armant son bras pour porter un coup susceptible de trancher une carotide.

Qui-sait quel poison ornait ces nouvelles armes ?

Son mouvement fut suspendu à l'ultime moment,

Une toile blanche le percuta de plein fouet, le propulsant de quelques centimètres en arrière.

Il n'en fallait pas plus.

Immobilisée par la toile comme par la plus puissante des étreintes, Harry ne put émettre qu'un « ho » de surprise, alors qu'il tombait. Il fut retenu de justesse, pendant le long de la tour, suspendu dans le vide, à la merci de son ancien meilleur ami.

La décision cependant ne vint pas de Peter.

Wade trancha rageusement le fil qui reliait les deux hommes.

Ils ne le virent pas, mais ils l'entendirent.

Le hurlement d'Harry tombant dans le vide.

\- Ça ne le tuera pas, commenta fébrilement Wade, se massant les jambes pour tâcher de réactiver la circulation sanguine.

\- Je sais, répondit Peter, mais il était plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

L'étudiant s'approcha du mercenaire, désolé d'apercevoir les nombreuses plaies de celui-ci.

\- Regarde ! Mes doigts ont déjà repoussé ! s'écria Wade, pour le rassurer.

Il agita sa main toute neuve en face de son petit-ami.

\- Abruti… Tu pourrais faire gaffe quand même.

\- J'aime bien que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

\- Je m'inquiète pour la facture que tu vas laisser au pressing, ouais ! T'as vu la tronche de ton costume ?

Peter aida le blessé à se redresser et, ensemble, ils s'approchèrent du vide, avec cette appréhension morbide de découvrir un corps fracassé sur le trottoir, loin en contrebas.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent était tout aussi rassurant.

Les Vengeurs au grand complet encerclaient le gobelin, que le choc avait quelque peu déstabilisé.

D'ici, les deux complices ne purent entendre les propos échangés, mais, bientôt, Steve Rogers ordonnait l'assaut.

Tout le monde apprendrait plus tard que les Vengeurs, aidés du SHIELD, pistaient le gobelin depuis de nombreux mois, et que ces évènements n'étaient que le fruit d'une traque acharnée, un piège complexe conçu pour attirer Harry en ville et l'y capturer une bonne fois pour toutes. L'incendie de la tour Stark n'était qu'un _léger_ imprévu. Les risques du métier.

Wade fit jouer ses jambes, heureux d'en récupérer peu à peu l'usage. La toxine se dissipait déjà.

\- On va les aider ? interrogea Peter, le souffle encore court d'avoir parcouru la tour de long en large.

Wade prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

C'était trop simple.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me réserve encore, l'autre là, derrière son clavier… Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit aussi simple… »_

 _Tu devrais avoir confiance, Wade._

 _« Non. Va chier. T'as vu tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ? Et les autres là, ces espèces de voyeurs immoraux, qui s'amusent de mes malheurs… Je sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais tu le regretteras. »_

\- Je crois qu'ils ont la situation bien en main, conclut simplement Wade.

Harry était hors-jeu. Pour l'instant, visiblement. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle lubie démange la marionnettiste, et qu'elle décide de le lui faire affronter de nouveau ? Ou un autre, encore ? Le monde entier, pourquoi pas ? Des épreuves, encore et toujours, à n'en plus finir ? Jusqu'à ce que l'un deux meurt, théâtralement?

Il prit une décision.

L'adrénaline coula dans ses veines, chassant les dernières traces de paralysie dans ses jambes, boostant son facteur guérisseur.

Peter retira son masque, ébouriffa ses cheveux et se frotta le visage, avant de reporter son attention sur le mercenaire.

\- Pfff… Tu t'es pas loupé encore…

Il passa un doigt distrait sur la joue du mercenaire, où une estafilade se refermait à vue d'œil.

\- Je t'avais dit, c''est ça qui est bien avec moi… Toujours en forme !

\- Mais ton costume est dégueu.

\- Je pourrais l'enlever.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, éphémère, où les deux héros se dévisagèrent simplement.

Des relents d'adrénaline, de peur pour l'autre, d'excitation liée au combat se cristallisèrent en une émotion brute, humaine.

Déjà, ils se sautaient dessus, fébriles, les doigts tremblants d'une longue attente, bataillant avec le lycra.

Ils s'embrassaient avec une certaine violence, une ardeur longtemps contenue, buttant contre leurs armes et boutons respectifs, avides et impatients.

Leur étreinte chaotique les mena maladroitement vers le canapé ou ils s'effondrèrent tous deux, sans grâce, à demi-nus.

Peter chuchota, empressé :

\- Mec… Si Tony nous trouve à poil dans son canapé en train de faire _ça_ , il va nous tuer. Vraiment.

Wade sourit, heureux de retrouver son Peter, drôle, pragmatique, pas romantique pour un sou.

\- **En fait, on va vraiment bien ensemble.**

\- _J'osais pas le dire._

\- Cassez-vous, j'ai pas besoin de voix secondaires quand je baise !

Accédant à la requête tacite de son amant, Wade tâtonna au sol à la recherche de sa ceinture égarée quelque part, et ses mains se refermèrent sur le téléporteur.

Ils seraient bien plus à l'aise dans son appartement pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Tony Stark rejoindrait ses appartements pour constater les dégâts. Il découvrirait, surpris, quelques morceaux de lycra rouge, bleu et noir semés un peu partout, sans jamais réussir à en comprendre la provenance.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'un enfoiré avait mitraillé son canapé préféré.

* * *

 **Pfiou… Voilà pour ce chapitre mes lapins. Le prochain sera le dernier… Et celui d'après, l'épilogue ! (Et promis, pas aussi dramatique que Les lois de l'absurdité xD ). J'étais partie pour en faire plus au début, mais je me suis rendue compte que ça traînait en longueur, vraiment. J'arrive au bout de l'inspiration pour cette fic… Et je déborde d'idées pour la prochaine ! Et puis maintenant que les deux loustics sont ENFIN parvenus à se mettre ensemble, j'ai l'impression que le sujet est clos, que la boucle est bouclée.**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Maintenant que le site ne bug plus =D**

 **Plein de bisous,**

 **A très vite,**

 **Laukaz.**


	20. Epilogue

**Salut mes lapins!**

 **Bienvenue dans cet epilogue…**

 **Ce fut pour moi une superbe aventure absolument non planifiée xD Au jour où je poste cet épilogue, TPF est un enfant prodige : 326 reviews, 76 followers et 48 favorites, soit absolument mille fois plus que ce que j'avais originellement pensé xD Merci à tous, vous êtes des amours. Je suis donc ravie de voir autant de fans du spideypool, et j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment ici. (Mais à priori si vous avez lu jusque cet épilogue, c'est que oui. Ou que vous avez un sérieux problème de masochisme. )**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à cet épilogue, et on se retrouve en bas pour quelques infos complémentaires concernant la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Laukaz**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Wade dormait très peu, depuis quelques semaines.

\- **Et ouais mon gars, c'est ça d'avoir une vie sexuelle bien remplie !**

\- _Surtout que ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on n'avait pas baisé que notre virginité s'était reformée…_

Malgré les fanfaronnades des voix, le regain d'activité sexuelle n'était pas la cause principale de ses insomnies.

Le mercenaire se tournait et se retournait au fond de ses draps. Avoir à ses côtés un Peter endormi, à la respiration lente et régulière, aurait dû lui permettre de trouver le repos facilement.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- **Ben oui on fait que bander on n'arrive pas à dormir… C'est dur de se détendre avec une gaule pareille !**

\- _C'est dur… Ahahah…_

Chut. Assez parlé de cul, laissez-moi finir.

Donc. Je disais ?

Ah oui, Wade souffrait d'insomnies.

Voilà déjà trois bonnes semaines que sa relation avec Peter avait pris un nouveau virage, et de cela il était parfaitement satisfait.

Parfois, il repensait au début de cette aventure. Et dire qu'il avait fait tout cela pour les fans, pour gagner de la popularité… Ces temps étaient bien loin.

Maintenant, les fans, justement, l'empêchaient de dormir.

Il se sentait épié. En permanence. Paranoïaque. Manipulé. Quelqu'un bougeait ses bras, ses jambes à sa place, sa bouche même.

S'il fermait un peu les yeux, il pouvait deviner les fils qui s'accrochaient à ses membres.

Et à ceux de Peter.

Il avait pu survivre toute ces années, accepter son rôle de marionnette.

Mais qu'on l'impose à Peter…

Ça, c'était de trop.

En trois semaines, il y avait eu une tornade, une évasion de super-vilains, deux attaques terroristes, sept incendies criminels.

Et cela continuerait, il le savait.

Voilà plusieurs jours, déjà, qu'il avait pris sa décision. Et aujourd'hui était Le Jour. Le jour où il prenait sa destinée en main.

Ce soir, il dormirait bien.

* * *

Wade tenta de s'extraire du lit conjugal avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable.

Et, honnêtement, il était plutôt du genre subtil, quand ça l'arrangeait.

Pas un bruit, pas un drap froissé, pas une respiration plus haute que l'autre…

Invisible comme une ombre.

\- Tu vas où ?

Wade grimaça, les épaules affaissées.

 _Fucking spider-sense._

\- Je vais… Chercher le pain et les croissants pour le petit déj !

Sans même se retourner, toujours enroulé dans sa couette, Peter rétorqua, la voix encore rauque de sommeil.

\- Menteur.

 _Fucking boyfriend-sense._

Wade soupira.

\- Je reviens vite. Promis. Rien de grave. Okay ?

\- …

Wade déposa un baiser furtif au sommet du crâne de l'étudiant qui se rendormait déjà.

\- Okay.

Wade s'étira, enfila son costume, attrapa un Desert Eagle 50AE et programma son téléporteur.

* * *

Il atterrit dans une large pièce, éclairée par les lampadaires maladifs dont la lueur blanchâtre traversait de larges baies vitrées. Au dehors, c'était la nuit-noire.

Il débarquait dans un bureau, comme l'attestaient les bibliothèques de bois sombre croulant sous les ouvrages, le vieux piano dans un coin et quelques coffres disséminés autour d'un bureau en verre.

Sur une chaise, les yeux rivés sur un écran, se tenait une jeune femme. Les genoux repliés sous le menton, les doigts plaqués sur un clavier, elle suspendit ses gestes pour se tourner, surprise, vers l'intrus.

\- Salut gamine.

\- Salut, Wade.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Je le crains, oui.

Elle fit rouler sa chaise pour se tenir face à l'homme, immobile et attentive.

\- C'est rien de personnel, gamine. Mais tant que t'es là… On sera jamais libre, lui et moi. Esclaves de ton esprit, et des délires puissants de tes lecteurs. Ça ne peut plus durer.

\- Je sais…

Au fond des yeux bleus, Wade ne discernait pas de malveillance, pas d'esclavagisme. Juste une volonté désespérée de donner la vie, de créer, et peu importait le prix à payer.

Il voyait également des dizaines de visages aux contours indécis, des yeux tour à tour rieurs, tristes, inquiets, curieux. Au travers de sa génitrice, il les voyait, ses fans, ceux pour qui il avait mis en route cette machine infernale, ceux pour qui il s'était lancé dans cette aventure désespérée.

Il les voyait, et eux le voyaient.

Enfin. Ils étaient à égalité.

Il les avait voulu, ces adeptes, ces gens curieux de ses aventures, prêts à suivre ses péripéties aux quatre coins du monde. Il les avait voulus, il avait tenté sa chance, décidé à séduire un jeune-homme dont, au final, il était tombé éperdument amoureux.

Il les avait voulus, mais, désormais, ils étaient sa prison. Il ne pourrait jamais avancer, avec eux sur son épaule, observant ses moindres faits et gestes, avides d'une plume monstrueuse et qui ne les laisserait jamais en paix, lui et Peter.

Elle le tira de ses pensées.

\- Tu pourras… Tu sais... Juste, peut-être…

Elle indiqua du bout des doigts l'écran de l'ordinateur, et le curseur qui clignotait sur une page de traitement de texte déjà bien remplie.

\- Finir… Le chapitre ? J'aimerais pas être arrêtée en plein milieu d'une phrase. J'ai fait le plus gros, il ne restera que le moment après que tu…

Elle n'eut pas le courage de finir la phrase.

D'un geste nonchalant, il ôta la sécurité de l'arme, pointant le canon du Desert Eagle vers sa cible. L'espace d'un instant, il y eut un flottement, trouble délicat de l'ordre normal des choses.

Wade sourit. Il sourit aux dizaines de paires d'yeux qui le fixaient, à travers les pupilles de la jeune femme.

C'était eux, aussi, qu'il visait.

\- **_Hasta la vista, motherfuckers._**

Un claquement sec retentit. Les hirondelles du quartier s'envolèrent, effrayées.

Et puis, soudain, le silence.

Rien que le silence.

* * *

 **Et voilàa la fin de cette aventure mes lapins…**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, que vous aurez passé un bon moment avec moi, Wade, Peter et les autres. J'attends bien sûr tous vos ressentis, avec une grande hâte, comme à chaque chapitre. Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi ! Pour ma part c'était un vrai plaisir, très intéressant à écrire d'autant plus que, comme c'était censé être un OS, j'ai avancé sans trame du début à la fin T.T Promis, ce ne sera pas le cas pour la prochaine :p**

 **On se donne donc rendez-vous sur « Titre indéfini pour le moment », la fameuse fic spideypool avec un dark !spidey. Je vais bosser un peu la trame avant de me lancer. Je posterais ici un petit bonus pour annoncer l'arrivée de la nouvelle fic !**

 **PS : Désolée de vous avoir emporté dans mon destin funeste xD Mais je ne voulais pas mourir seule.**

 **A très vite,**

 **Laukaz**


	21. Bonus 1 !

**Salut mes lapins! Ça va toujours? =D Allez, un minuscule bonus pour vous annoncer l'arrivée de ma prochaine fic spideypool... J'ai hâte de vous montrer!**

* * *

-AHHHHHHHHHH !

\- Wade, bordel, c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Pet' ? Pitouent d'amour ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi abruti, tu pensais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, dans ton lit ?

\- … C'est une question piège ? Pet', je suis tellement content que tu sois là !

Accompagnant sa déclaration d'un geste sentimental, Wade sauta sur la pauvre araignée qui émergeait brutalement d'un profond sommeil pour l'étouffer entre ses bras.

Peter se débattit à peine pour fuir l'étreinte du mercenaire. Il se résigna, alors que de gros baisers humides s'écrasaient sur son front.

\- Pitounet… J'ai fait un rêve horrible… T'étais rien qu'un junkie défoncé, mais vraiment grave défoncé, t'avais volé un gros baron de la drogue, et j'avais accepté un contrat sur ta tête, et on se battait… Et … Et … C'EST TROP HORRIBLE !

\- Wade. Calmos. C'était qu'un rêve, okay ?

Les épaules du mutant se détendirent.

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Rien qu'un rêve…

Il serra un peu plus fort son amant contre lui, rasséréné.

\- Rien qu'un rêve.

* * *

 **Et voilà, mes chers cobayes, je vous invite donc à venir découvrir « Les cercles de l'enfer », dont le prologue est disponible dès à présent ! Nous aurons donc une fic plus sombre, toujours pleine de l'humour de nos deux compères, avec un dark !spidey assez prononcé. Attention, drogues, violence et autres réjouissances au programme ! Ca va être un joyeux pot-pourri aventure/romance/humor/hurt-comfort/drama. Et ouais, tout ça ! Vous avez vu le monde de Peter, bienvenus dans le monde violent et complètement barré de Wade =D**

 **A très vite, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Des bisous,  
Laukaz.**


End file.
